Jump City Assassin
by Shinobi of Greed
Summary: My name is Naruto Namikaze. Eleven years ago my father and sister were killed before my very eyes. Since then I've trained with an elite group, honing my skills in hopes of finding justice for my sister and father. But to avenge my family I have to become something else, someone else. I am the Black Fox!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything in the DC universe.

Chapter 1. Steel Forged from Hatred

Gotham city was many things, none of which were good. Crime and poverty were high while employment rates were incredibly low. Truth be told, Gotham was a dying city, infected by a disease that was slowly rotting the city and its people to nothing.

However, there were a few noble spirits within Gotham, who tried to mend the broken city. The Wayne's were a prime example, though it has been over two decades since their murder and the city clearly hasn't changed. In fact it's grown worse, but other individuals have become the new face of Gotham's guardians.

For starters there was the new vigilante slash hero, Batman. Who had taken into the streets of Gotham under the shroud of night. In order to clean his city of all the filth that littered the back ally-ways and warehouses of Gotham.

Batman for many, was a symbol of hope, a symbol that Gotham could still be saved. Though he was a man who fought for Gotham in the darkness. A city as broken as Gotham needed a hero to steep out in the light of day and fight for his city. Lucky for the people of Gotham, they had just the right man.

Minato Namikaze, a wealthy businessman from Japan, who moved his company to Gotham over eight years ago. Many speculated as to why a rich and single man would move his multiple billion dollar corporation to a foreign and dying city.

Minato would always respond to such questions with a small smile and a remake as how a city is nothing besides concrete so how could it die? He would remind the media that a city is nothing without its people, so his goal and his companions goal, was to create jobs and better lives for the people of Gotham.

Quickly Minato became not only the public face and hero of Gotham, but he also attracted attention from other sources, both good and bad. This attention came from all the work his company did, which was produce cutting edge and modern technology; which he sold to the people of Gotham for very reasonable prices. This was so that even the poorest family could purchase his products, which all oriented around improving the daily lives of Gotham citizens.

The bad side of this, was that Minato found himself as the enemy of many crime bosses in Gotham. Though Minato did not fear their threats, he was a single man with no family to care for.

However, the key word is that Minato 'was' a single man with no family. See this is where the good part of Minato's deeds come into play.

After his first two years in Gotham, Minato met a rather interesting woman. A Dr. Harleen Quinzel, who was a Psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. The two had met in a small coffee shop during their morning commutes to work. They talked and shortly after exchanged contact information. Soon the two found themselves on their first date, then second, followed by six more. Before finally the two young lovers agreed to walk down the isle together and get married.

The whole city stopped and watched, as their savior and his new found love joined in holy matrimony. Many came to the wedding, including one Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. Both of whom became friends and business partners with Minato.

This was only the beginning of Minato's happiness, as a year later he became a father. A father to twins surprisingly enough, a boy and a girl named Naruto and Mito Namikaze. Both children looked like a well blend of their father and mother, as they both had bright cerulean blue eyes and golden blond hair. Though they leaned more towards their mother in the look department, since both twins had her nose,

Lips and creamy white skin.

Quickly the Namikaze family became the staple family of Gotham. Cashing the media to follow their every move and happening in their life. Minato tended to ignore all the fame and camera flashes, while Harleen tended to enjoy the spotlight at times. Especially when she got to show off her adorable children, who she loved just as much as she loved Minato.

Which was why Harleen retired from here job at Arkham and spent her time raising her children. It wasn't like her and Minato needed the money from her job anyway and besides, Harleen would much rather spend time with her babies than crazy psychopaths.

Though Minato kept working closely with Wayne Tech and Queen Consolidated. He hoped his work in joint with two other major corporations could not only help both Gotham and Star City, but they could expand their reach and aid to the entire world. Something that Batman and the newly risen Green Arrow could never do alone.

However, that was five years ago and a lot has changed since then. Gotham has become a far more safe city and poverty is at an all time low. Even the crime has taken a drastic hit, this was thanks to the help of Batman and all the aid Minato and Bruce both gave to the police department.

Speaking of aid, Gotham's favorite family were currently at the yearly GCPD Ball. Where rich families across Gotham would come together and honor the brave men and women, who served their town. Their honor would of course be opening their wallets to help fund their local protectors.

"On behave of the gallant men and women who protect this city, I would like to thank you all for being here tonight." One Minato Namikaze began as he looked around the large room. Which was filled with active and retired police men and women. While also housing some of Gotham's elite.

Minato himself was dressed in a expensive black tuxedo. He wasn't one for fancy material items, but for an important night like this one, he made an exception.

"I came to this city eight years ago and a lot has happened since then. I've made friends, formed a family and probably pissed a few people off here and there." Minato admitted with a small laugh, earning chuckles throughout the room.

Minato smiled and raised a glass of champagne into the air. "A lot has changed and this night is a testament to that truth. Gotham is finally healing and becoming a much better city. This of course is thanks to all the work our fine men and women of the GCPD put into protecting our city."

Minato looked to his family who was seated at a table with his friend Bruce Wayne. "To Gotham's finest, they are the true heroes this city needs."

Harleen and Bruce both raised their glasses into the air, as did the other participants in the room. This was of course followed by a loud cheer directed towards Gotham's favorite blond haired billionaire.

Smiling to himself, Minato leaned towards the microphone and motioned a hand behind his back. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hand the night over to Commissioner Jim Gordon."

Walking up to Minato, Jim held a hand out to the man. "Thank you, for all you have done for this city." The Commissioner thanked with his deepest gratitude.

Minato grinned and accepted the hand. "I don't do this for the thanks, only the cause. I should thank you and your police force commissioner."

The two men nodded and turned towards a cameraman, who snapped a picture of the two men.

"Enjoy the night Minato." Jim spoke before letting go of the handshake.

"Likewise commissioner." Minato replied before walking off the stage and towards his family.

Chuckling to himself as he noticed his wife fail her arms in the air, showing her rather outgoing personality. She was the beauty of the ball and in his opinion the most beautiful woman in the city.

She was dressed in a long skin tight white dress, that was open to reveal her large bust and giant diamond necklace. Her daughter, Mito was beside her dressed in a similar, but more tasteful white dress. Though she has a small thin gold chain necklace around her neck.

Minato smiled and walked in-between the two females he loved more than life itself. "How are you two lovely ladies doing?" The blond asked, as he gave them both pecks on the cheeks before taking his seat.

"We are doing fine puddin, a little board, but I enjoyed the speech." Harleen replied with a warm smile.

Bruce cleared his throat and smiled. "Yes it was quite a speech from a humble man. You should take some credit, none of this would be possible without you."

"Now I can't take all the credit, you, the police force and even Oliver have been a great help to me over the years." Minato spoke with an honest smile. "You all play just a part in all this, as I do."

Bruce smiled with a small nod and looked over to Naruto. The young blond was dressed in a black suit like his father, though his face like his mother screamed mischief. The bat vigilante made a mental note to keep a close eye on the boy. Especially after the last time Naruto pulled a prank on Bruce, he knew the boy couldn't be trusted without a watchful eye.

"Hey speaking of Ollie, where is that playboy? I thought you sent him an invite puddin?" Harleen asked while looking to her husband.

Bruce smirked and looked to his friend's wife. "He called me earlier, Oliver is tied up with a Count at the moment." He explained smoothly. "He sends his best."

Harleen perked up at the mention of a count. "Oh, Ollie must be shaking hands with some pretty important people then. Let's just hope this count doesn't have any young attractive daughters. After all you know how much of a ladies man he can be."

The three adults shared a laugh at their friend's tendency with women. While Naruto and Mito didn't pay much attention to the adults. Naruto was busy messing with something under the table, while his sister was mouthing the words no and stop.

"Let's just hope Oliver isn't mixed up with this Count Vertigo I've been hearing about." Minato chuckled out, making Bruce tense up a little. His friend didn't know about his or Oliver's secret identities.

"I highly doubt it, that's the Green Arrow's business. Oliver can hardly make himself breakfast, let alone take on a criminal like Vertigo." Bruce joked, trying to take the thought of Oliver fighting a villain out of their minds.

Minato and Harleen both laughed and nodded their heads. "Yes I believe you are right Bruce, Oliver doesn't have what it takes to be a vigilante." The blond billionaire snickered.

Bruce nodded, but the sound of a child's laughter caught his attention. Looking down to Naruto, he noticed the small five year old was laughing while trying to silence himself with his hand.

"Something funny Naruto?" The black haired bachelor asked.

Naruto shook his head while his facial expressions gave him away. "No way Uncle Bruce, Mito just told me a funny joke." The small five year old lied.

Bruce chuckled and nodded his head. "Oh really? Cause Mito has been pretty silent, though in the past ten minutes you've, unscrewed the salt shaker, placed hot-sauce in the drink I haven't touched and tried to tie my shoes together."

"Tried?" Naruto mumbled in surprise.

Bruce smirked and pointed under the table. "Take a look."

Lifting the cloth up, Naruto looked under the table and found Bruce's shoes neatly tied. While his own were wrapped together in a giant mess.

Naruto looked back up to Bruce with wide eyes. "When did you?"

"What tie your shoes, or when did I tighten the salt shaker?" Bruce leaned over the table with a devious smirk. "Or were you wondering when I switched our drinks around?"

Naruto's jaw hit the table, as he didn't believe is lame billionaire surrogate uncle could turn the tables on him so fast.

Harleen reached over the table and pinched her son's cheek. "Awww my poor baby, got outsmarted by his own uncle. That's ok, Mommy will just have to show you how to get away with things better."

Minato, Bruce and even Mito sighed at the woman's promise. She loved her children, but at times her mischief behavior didn't make her the best role model.

"Darling, maybe promoting this kind of behavior isn't the best course of action." Minato tried to persuade his wife, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"Now puddin-..."

Harleen was cut short as the doors to the ballroom flung open, followed by multiple armed men storming the room.

"NOBODY MOVE!" A thug shouted, as dozens of gunshots went flying off into the air.

Screams went off throughout the room, Minato bent over and placed protective hands over his wife and daughter. While Bruce placed a hand over Naruto, in order to make sure the blond was safe.

Standing over at the podium, Jim Gordon laughed as he pointed a gun towards the thugs. "Whoever gang you are in, you made a very stupid decision tonight. Just look around, this room is filled with armed cops. You are out manned and out gunned, so place your weapons down and surrender yourselves!" The commissioner demanded without dropping his gun.

As if on queue, several cops held their guns out at the thugs. However, the thugs didn't move an inch. Instead they stood their ground against the overwhelmingly force.

"That's where you made a mistake commissioner. Our boss knew very well what was going on tonight. This isn't a robbery, but a lesson to the people of Gotham." The thugs all looked ready to fire their guns at any second. "This is to show that Penguin Gang still owns this city. And we sure as hell are not afraid of the police! Kill them all boys!"

Machine gunfire filled the room, as one by one bodies started to hit the floor. Some tried to escape by running into cover or to an exit, but that only made them a clear target for the thugs gunfire.

Bruce experiencing these kind of situations on a daily basis, was able to react fast. He grabbed Naruto and placed the child on the floor, under the cover of the table.

Batman was definitely needed right now, but before Bruce could sneak off. He needed to make sure his friends were going to be ok.

Looking back up to the table, Bruce was shocked to his very core. Mito and Minato both had been caught up in the cross fire. All the while, Harleen looked over her child and husband in horror.

"Harleen get down!" Bruce ordered as he forced Harleen under the table. Then as he looked at Naruto who was clutching onto his mother's body he stiffened up. "Stay here, you will be safe. I'll take care of everything."

Moving up, Bruce gave his friend and his goddaughter one look over. A tear trailing down his eye, he clutched his fists. Tonight Batman was going on a rampage.

While Bruce ran off to grab his gear, Naruto held onto his mother for dear life. Soon he found a wet liquid poor around him and his mother staining their clothes red.

"Mommy I'm scared." Naruto whined in a low voice, which was almost drowned out by the sound of gunfire.

Harleen placed her hand onto the ground and then inspected the blood that covered her hand. It was the blond of her child and husband. Smearing the blood onto her white dress, she began to laugh historically.

Naruto looked to his mother with fear in his eyes, half of her hair was covered in blood. While the other half remained golden blond. This image of his mother, along with the events of this night. Will continue to haunt Naruto for the rest of his life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Three days later)

It has been three days, three long heartbreaking days since Minato and Mito Namikaze had died. They along with twenty seven others, lost their lives that night. Though out of the gunmen who attacked the ball, only one remained. The man was taken to Arkham, as he refused to give information out and he pleaded insanity.

Since then Batman had been on a rampage looking for the Penguin. The streets of Gotham were littered with beaten and bloodied gang members who Batman had left in the streets.

However, Batman wasn't alone in his crusade to find the Penguin and avenge his friend. Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow had flown over to join Bruce in his manhunt. Though so far both men had drawn up blanks on the whereabouts of the Penguin.

During this manhunt for the Penguin, another problem was slowly stirring. This problem was the one that involved the last two living members of the Namikaze family.

Just recently, the funeral for Minato and Mito had taken place. Though many mourned the lost of Gotham's favorite blond and his daughter, the service itself had just ended and not to many were at attendance.

Bruce's butler Alfred orchestrated the entire funeral and the Wayne family paid for everything. This was best, as Harleen wasn't in the mental state to do anything at the moment, she was barely able to dress herself and attend the funeral. Though not many could blame her, she watched as the man she loved and her child, bleed to death over top of her.

Besides Harleen and Alfred, not to many other people were present for the funeral. Commissioner Gordon, along with a squad of police officers and his daughter, Barbra were present. Along with Naruto of course and a strange man that no one knew, but considering the circumstances. No one questioned as to why he was there.

Neither Bruce nor Oliver were present for the funeral, they wished to mourn their friend. Though they agreed finding Penguin and bringing him to justice was the only way to properly mourn their loss.

Unaware to the two heroes, was that a young blond boy needed them, and they were not there. Naruto was alone, his father was dead, his sister was dead and his mother might as well be too.

Currently however, Naruto was standing over Minato and Mito's freshly covered graves. They were both buried behind the Namikaze estate. Surrounded by the flower garden, which Naruto, Mito and Harleen had planted together.

It pained Naruto to look at the names of his family on the tombstones, but he didn't want to leave the spot he was at. Alfred had just escorted his mother back to the estate, while Gordon, his daughter and the GCPD officers had given Naruto their best, before leaving the blond alone.

"Why did you have to die?" Naruto mumbled in a low voice, as a crack of thunder sounded off from above.

The sound of thunder was followed by footsteps and a man stopped by Naruto's side. "When I first met Minato, he was just a boy like yourself." The unknown male explained. "He came to me alone and broken, so I forged him into the hardest steel and greatest weapon possible."

Naruto remained silent, but he looked to the man out of the corner of his eye. The man looked young, no older than his father. This confused Naruto, because by the man's words he should be much older than his father. Unless there was something that Naruto was missing, but for five years old and growing up in Gotham; Naruto was pretty cleaver.

The man himself, was dressed in a sharp black suit with little flair added onto it. His black hair was long, but didn't pass over his ears. The man did have a beard, but like his hair, it wasn't very long. Though something Naruto took notice of, was the silver ring around his right hand, the ring itself looked like the head of a demon.

"It's a shame really, taken down by a coward holding a gun. That's a death with no honor, Minato deserved better than that." The man then bent over and placed a hand on Minato's tombstone. Then he started to mumbled some words in a language foreign to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, as he finally found his voice.

The man ignored Naruto for a moment and continued his chant. Though after a short moment he stood to his feet and towered over the blond.

"I am Ra's Al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins. I was your father's teacher and mentor, long before he left the league and even longer before you were born." The now named Ra's explained with power behind his words.

"What is the League of Assassins?" Naruto asked, never hearing his father ever mention the group before.

"We are a group, which your father was a member of. A group that kill for the betterment of humanity. A group which you will now join." Ra's finished as he folded his arms behind his back.

Naruto balled his fists. "And why would I join you, my mommy said killing is bad."

Ra's nodded his head and started to walk. "You see boy, there isn't a choice here. You are the son of a fallen assassin, and now you will join our ranks." Ra's walked in front of Naruto and smirked. "I can see a hatred in your eyes, that's the first step. See I will take that fire that overwhelming anger, and I will forge you into the hardest steel. Just like I did your father."

"And I don't want to be steel, I want my sister and father back!" Naruto yelled in rage, tears starting to flow from his eyes.

Ra's looked Naruto in his eyes and spoke with conviction. "They are dead and that is life, I could bring them back, but I won't. Instead I well forge you into a weapon. One that will be strong enough to best any foe. You will become the will of Ra's Al Ghul!"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Ra's spoke again.

"Do you love your mother, boy?"

Naruto nodded with little hesitation.

"Good, now what if I told you I could make you strong. Strong enough so no person can take her away like those gunmen did to your father and sister."

Naruto was silent, he didn't know what to say.

"If that's not enough, what if I told you this Penguin, that everyone blames for the shooting. Isn't the man responsible for anything and is in fact innocent." Ra's then held his hand into Naruto's shoulder and gripped tightly. "What if I could give you the tools to hunt and kill the man responsible for Minato and Mito's deaths?"

Naruto took a hard swallow. "I will accept your offer then, I will become the will of Ra's Al Ghul. I will avenge my family." The blond declared, pleasing Ra's with his words. "But I have two questions."

Ra's held his hands out. "Speak openly boy."

"First off, what's so special about my father that a leader of a secret group would come here after his death?"

Ra's smiled. "That's simple, your father left the League, but the only way to accomplish that, is to survive my sword. Your father did, making him the new Ra's Al Ghul by name, but he refused the honor."

Naruto nodded, he was five so he didn't understand everything, but he accepted the answer for now. "Ok, Now answer why you are wanting me to join the League?"

Again Ra's lips curled into a large smile. "You contain the blood of one, if not the best assassins the League ever produced. Because of that I will train you to become something greater than just Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

"Good now go pack your belongings and say goodbye to your mother. I shall return within the hour to collect you." Ra's explained before walking off, leaving Naruto with nothing besides his own thoughts.

"I promise." Naruto began as he looked to his father and sister's tombstones. "I will find the man responsible for this, and I will kill him. I'm an assassin now after all."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(With Batman and Green Arrow)

Batman and the Green arrow stood side by side, both overlooking a large warehouse across the street.

"Are you sure he will be here?" Oliver asked, as he was starting to grow impatient.

Batman held binoculars to his mask and nodded. "I interrogated six different members of Penguin's crew. They all told me the same location, trust me Oliver. We will get that son of a bitch tonight."

Oliver nodded and flipped his hood over his head, just in time to see a black suburban drive towards them.

"Is that him?" The Green Arrow asked, already touching an arrow in his quiver.

Smirking to himself Batman placed his binoculars away. "Yeah that's Penguin, right on time."

Both superheroes watched as the suburban drove into the warehouse. Only to be closed from behind by Penguin's thugs.

"So we take the stealth approach Bruce?" Oliver asked, looking to his left and finding no one there. Shaking his head Oliver shot an arrow with a line attached to the warehouse. "I hate when he does that." The billionaire grumbled before rappelling down towards a window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(With Naruto)

After he finished packing some clothes, Naruto walked into his mother's room to break the news of his departure. Though when he walked into the room, he didn't find her mopping around and on suicide watch. In fact she was skipping around the room, humming to herself.

She was still in her funeral dress, but her face was covered in white powder makeup and her hair was tied into two long ponytails. Honestly, for the first time ever, Naruto was afraid of his mom.

"Mommy?" Naruto spoke up in a low voice.

Noticing her son, Harleen perked up and brought the boy into a hug. In the process, she rubbed some powder onto his cheek.

"Oh it's my little Puddin cup, how are you doing sweetie?" Harleen asked as she gave her son a twisted smile.

"I've been better mom."

"Call me Harley now." She cut in.

"Mom you should sit down." The small five year old advised, refusing his mother's request while doing so. "I have something to tell you."

Harley shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on her and Minato's bed. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Naruto walked beside his mother and took a seat. "An old friend of dad approached me."

"Ra's Al Ghul." Harley spoke without skipping a beat, talking in a voice that reminded Naruto of his mother before the incident.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know that man mommy?"

Harley smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "There isn't a thing I didn't know about you father. So tell me what does that man want?"

Naruto looked down and fiddled with his hands. "He is taking me away, to train me to be strong. He also told me, he will help find the man responsible for dad and Mito's death. That way I can kill the man."

Harley nodded and stretched her body, doing so allowing Naruto to see the necklace around his mother's neck. It was Mito's first gold necklace, and it had Harley's diamond wedding ring along with his father's tied onto it.

"That's acceptable, from what your father told me. This Ra's guy is a real douche, but he will honor his promise to train you." Harley then zoned out for a moment. "Besides when you leave, mommy is going to do things. Bad things, things that she don't want you to see."

"Mom." Naruto mumbled in a low voice, shocked by his mother's words.

Harley giggled and flipped back to her ditzy persona. "I love you, my little puddin cup." The woman declared happily before kissing her son's cheek. "Just make sure you write me some letters."

"I love you too mom, and I promise I will."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(With Batman and Green Arrow)

"End of the line Oswald!" Batman shouted as he grabbed the portly man and slammed him into a wall.

Penguin grunted in pain and looked behind Batman. He wasn't pleased to find the Green Arrow standing over his beaten gang.

"What the bloody hell bats, normally you wait till I do something illegal before storming into my hideouts!" The Penguin shouted in anger, right before a fist buried itself in his face. "And now you brought your boyfriend here with you!"

"Don't play games with me Oswald! Because of you twenty seven people are dead! One of those people was a five year old girl!" Batman roared before slamming a fist into Penguin's stomach.

Penguin wheezed in pain, then smirking to the Green Arrow, he began to speak. "So if he's bad cop, what are you? Good cop?"

Bruce jerked Penguin by the edges of his black coat and threw him to Oliver. Who punched the man in the face, sending him into the concrete.

"No, I'm worse cop." The Green Arrow growled before drawing his bow with an arrow. "Now tell us, why did you call the hit on the GCPD ball!"

"I don't know what you're even talking about! I've been in Blüdhaven for the past week. Trying to set up an arms deal with a local gang!" The Penguin shouted out. "If you don't believe me, just check the bloody crates! They are filled with guns!"

"You're lying!" The Green Arrow shouted, shooting an arrow beside the Penguin's head. "Now start talking, or the next one won't miss!"

"Hold it!"'Batman yelled from over to the side, he was currently scanning through all the crates. "There are machine guns all over the place. His story checks out."

Oliver snarled. "So, he's committed another crime. Big deal, that doesn't excuse him from calling the attack on the GCPD ball!"

Batman nodded and walked over to his friend. "That's true, but an attack like that doesn't fit Oswald's normal MO. It was a terrorist attack with no monetary gain. I believe he was set up, the question is by who." Batman then kicked Penguin onto his back and placed a boot on his chest. "Who would set you up?"

The Penguin sighed. "How the bloody hell should I know? You're the world's greatest detective, you figure it out."

Batman growled and kicked the side of Penguin's head, knocking him unconscious.

Oliver sighed and crossed his arms. "What's our play from here? If Penguin didn't call the hit and our only crook left alive won't talk. How can we find out who is responsible?"

Batman shook his head and started to call Alfred. "I don't know, I just don't know. Though let's make sure Penguin and his crew get a one way ticket to Arkham."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Eleven years later, Naruto age 16)

Walking down a stone corridor, which was lit by the flickering light of torches. One Ra's Al Ghul moved towards the sound of metal clashing against metal. Soon, Ra's found himself in an open chamber, where six individuals were doing battle. Well to be more accurate, five members of the League, were teaming up against a young teen in the center. This teen was Naruto Namikaze.

All six were dressed in a similar fashion, which was all black clothes. That had leather arm, leg, shoulder and chest guards overtop, which were also black. Each fighter also had one long katana, a bow and quiver attached to their back.

As Naruto fought off his attackers, one slipped into his defenses and almost stabbed him. Though with remarkable speed, Naruto evaded the strike and grabbed his attacker's arm, and in one swift motion snapped the man's arm.

Shrieking in pain, the man dropped his sword. Which Naruto snatched mid-fall before redirecting the sword into the man's stomach. Then without skipping a beat, Naruto continued to fight the four still breathing assassins.

One unnamed assassin backed away from the group and pulled out a bow. Then while taking aim, he fired an arrow at Naruto's head.

The blond didn't even blink as he caught the arrow from the air. Then with little remorse he stabbed the arrow into the chest of another assassin, killing the man by stabbing his heart.

Ra's watched with a pleased face as he watched Naruto fight his opponents. The blond was a true warrior, just like his father.

Naruto being left against only three foes, decided to take the offensive. He moved swiftly and caught one assassin by surprise. Resulting in Naruto slicing his katana across the man's stomach.

As the man fell to his death, Naruto sheathed his sword and grabbed his bow. Then turning on his heel, he grabbed two arrows and fired them. The first deflected an enemy arrow, while the second one lodged itself it another assassin's neck.

"And then there was one." Naruto mumbled before sweeping his leg, kicking the last man onto his back. Then by drawing an arrow back and taking a kill shot, he finished the man off. "That one is me."

Ra's started to clap and walk over to Naruto. "I'm very impressed by your little performance. You've come a long way in eleven years, Thaealab."

Naruto removed his hood and mask, revealing his long blond hair, pale skin and cold icy blue eyes. Naruto then kneeled on his right leg and bowed his head. "Thank you, master."

Ra's smirked and made a motion with his hands for Naruto to stand. "Rise Thaealab, we have much to discuss. So follow me."

Naruto did as instructed and took his master's side. For a moment they walked in silence, But eventually Naruto broke the silence.

"What did you wish to speak about? Have I failed the League in some way?" Naruto asked in a dry tone.

Ra's laughed and rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "No Thaealab, you are my most trusted and beloved student. You've done everything, but fail the League. I actually have a mission for you."

"I see, who is the target?" Naruto asked, already knowing the jest of what his mission would involve. He would have to take someone's life for the League.

Ra's placed his arms behind his back and looked up. "Eleven years ago, Naruto Namikaze went missing from Gotham. He was presumed dead and he has died. Now that is left is Thaealab, the fox and will of Ra's Al Ghul." The Demon's Head smirked and looked to the young teen. "Today I release you into the world, but I have conditions you must complete."

Lifting his eyebrow, Naruto was confused. "Conditions? Like what master?"

"Remember when I first took you in? I told you I would help you avenge your sister and father." Ra's grinned at the fire that burned in his pupil's eyes.

"How could I forget?"

"That's what I like to hear." The master chuckled darkly. "See as Ra's Al Ghul, there is little I don't know. Like for instance, there is still a man alive who was a shooter involved with your sister and father's death. He has spent the last eleven years in Arkham, and since then hasn't spilled an inch of information about his attack."

Naruto balled his fists, the info he was given didn't set well with him. "I see." The blond growled in anger.

"Calm yourself Thaealab, your mission is simple. Head to Gotham, infiltrate Arkham and interrogate and kill the man who killed your family. Then follow any leads till you find who was truly responsible for your father and sister's murder."

Naruto bowed. "I will accomplish this mission without fault." The blond promised.

"I know you will Thaealab, that's why I'm setting you free from the League, under a few rules of course. Which are, you will not cross the League and if I call upon you, you will follow my orders without question."

"Of course Ra's, I am your weapon." Naruto declared without any hesitation.

"I Know, now go prepare to depart. Your heading home Thaealab. I just hope Gotham is ready for you. And I also hope young Damian won't miss you too much."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Arkham Asylum, one day later)

It was the dead of night, by now the graveyard shift had moved in. So the amount of guards in Arkham was pretty low, perfect for a stealthy assassin.

Naruto moved without a sound, while simultaneously sticking to the shadows. As he snuck around the Asylum, he would take out any of the few guards he would come across. Naruto did not kill these guards, but he did make sure they would not be an issue. After all he had two agenda's for being in Arkham.

After twenty minutes of sneaking, Naruto came to a cell with one prisoner inside. One James King, a criminal who made his living off robbing and killing the people of Gotham. He had been a gang member for every major crime boss in Gotham, save one.

Though there was something special about James, and that wasn't hard to figure out. He was the sole surviving Gunmen of the GCPD ball massacre.

As Naruto glared at the man through the steel bars, he grabbed his bow and an arrow. James was currently sleeping, but Naruto was about to change that. Though first he clicked a microphone by his mouth, this was a device to conceal his voice by making it sound deeper. Really Naruto only did this for the intimidation factor.

"James King." Naruto growled before firing an arrow into the man's leg.

James eyes sprung open and he wailed in agony. "Aww, what the shit!" The criminal seethed, before noticing the figure in black holding a bow. "What the hell are you? One of those stupid vigilantes?"

Naruto lifted a keyring he stole off a guard, then as he opened James cell. Naruto took a few steps inside. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not."

James held the entry point of the arrow, trying to stop the bleeding. "Guards! Guards come here now!"

Naruto smirked and grabbed another arrow. "The guards won't be coming, I've already taken care of them." Finishing his explanation, Naruto drew another arrow back and pointed it at James. "Now me and you are going to talk!"

"Fuc-. Gwahhh!" James shrieked as another arrow flew into his shoulder blade.

"We can do this all night, I have plenty of arrows!" Naruto grabbed another arrow and held it at James. "Eleven years ago you attacked the GCPD ball, who were you working for!"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Batman and that other prick with arrows eleven years ago. Piss off-..." James clenched his fists and looked into the ceiling. This time he didn't scream or mutter an insult as the second arrow poked into his arm.

"I don't have much patience Mr. King." Naruto walked over to James and grabbed the arrow in his shoulder. "Who were you working for!"

"I don't remember." The man mumbled back weakly.

Naruto growled and snapped the arrow in half, making the wound bigger with the movement. "Start remembering!" Naruto ordered, as he took the snapped arrow piece and stabbed James leg.

"Why does it matter? You'll kill me anyway." James seethed, spitting some blood out at Naruto.

Shaking in rage, Naruto back handed James. "I am Thaealab, an assassin from the League of Assassins! I could kill you without remorse, it would be quick and painless." Naruto then jerked the man by his prison uniform and smirked. "Or I could place you in the most horrific torture of your life. I could take you to my master and he will have you beaten, stabbed and burned for decades!"

"You lie!" James growled in disbelief, not believing the blond's words could be true. This angered Naruto, causing him to throw James against a wall.

Naruto held an arrow over James manhood. "I'm growing tired of your shit Mr. King!"

Beaten and bloody, James sighed in defeat. "I yield, I'll tell you what I know. Just make my death quick."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Speak then."

"I owed somebody money, a old buddy of mine from Jump City. Turns out, eleven years ago he owned someone else money, someone really scary. I didn't get a name or anything, just a deal. He would wipe my debt completely, but I had to take a job for him. I didn't even know what I was getting into till we stormed the event with guns. There was a little girl there man, and I killed her!"

"What is your friend's name." Naruto asked, his right hand shaking.

"Mizuki, his name is Mizuki Sato. He runs some of the dock operations that go on in Jump City. Last I heard he still does, you find Mizuki then you can find the guy that called the job in." James finished explaining right as an arrow buried into his chest.

Naruto pulled his mask down and removed his hood. Tears slowly trailing down his cheeks. "I would say, tell my sister I love her, but you won't see her where you are going."

Naruto hoisted his bow high in the air, and then placed it over his head. Then without even blinking, Naruto left James bleeding and lifeless corpse inside his open cell.

"Now only one more thing to do." Naruto mumbled, as he pulled his mask up and flipped his hood back over his head. Then moving quickly, Naruto faded into the shadows and headed towards his last destination.

Moving quickly, Naruto wasted no time going to his destination. Which was the wing of Arkham where the high priority inmates were placed away. With that being the case, there was a lot more guards on patrol.

Naruto, not having that much time to move around Arkham, contemplated killing the guards. That way he could make his escape plan go much more smoother. However, he decided against that choice. So he stayed in the shadows and disabled every guard that got in his path.

Eventually, Naruto came across a large iron door. Above the door the word cation and danger were flashing red. Laughing at the predicament and why he was here, Naruto held the hand of an unconscious guard to a hand scanner. The scanner flashed green and the door started to slide open.

"Man this is way to easy." The blond mumbled as he strolled inside the room.

Naruto walked passed multiple cells without batting an eye towards the criminals inside. He saw multiple big time names, like the Killer Croc and Bane. Both of whom where heavily chained onto a wall. He also noticed, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Two Face, The Riddler and so many more.

Eventually he made it to the end of the room. Though as he passed one more cell a voice called out to him.

"Here for little old me?" The voice of the joker spoke smoothly, right before busting out in a fit of laughter.

Naruto snorted. "As if." The blond replied before walking by.

As Naruto walked, he couldn't help but smile. His mother was dressed in the standard Arkham uniform, casually applying nail polish onto her fingers.

"Harley Quinn." Naruto began in his disguised voice, drawing an arrow and pointing it at his mother. "I've come for you!"

Some of the inmates poked their heads out of their cells. All waiting to see if the 'Crime Queen of Gotham' was about to get put down.

"Oh looks like it's bye bye for little Harley." The Joker laughed happily.

Harley smiled and placed her nail polish away, then with a skip in her step, she walked to her cell door. "You wish clown freak, my little Puddin Cup is here to bust me out." She declared victoriously. "After all, what mom wouldn't recognize her own son?"

Naruto laughed and put his bow away. "Thought I could get you that time." The blond admitted, before he casually walked over and unlocked Harley's cell.

Harley walked over and hugged her son. "Even a trained assassin can't pull one over a loving mother." She explained before gripping tightly on his uniform. "The last letter you sent me, you said you would-.."

"He's dead mom, I killed him. Just like I said I would." Naruto cut in and felt his mother hug him tight.

"That's my boy!"

Naruto smiled. "Dad was right, you never were a good influence."

Harley couldn't help, but laugh. "What can I say? I loved your father and Mito, but me and you have always been different from them. We just had to loose them to find that out."

Naruto tightened his old on his mother. "I'm leaving for Jump City tonight. I got a tip from King before I killed him. This lead should take me to the person responsible for dad and Mito's death. After eleven years, we will finally have our justice."

Harley backed away from her son and nodded. "Yeah we will, but at least stay in Gotham for the night. I wanna spend a little more time with my Puddin Cup."

Naruto allowed his mom to wrap her arms around his own. "Alright I can agree to that." The blond replied, as the mother son duo strolled off, unaware of the camera recording the masked Naruto and Harley making their escape.

Chapter End

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Here is chapter one and I hope you all enjoyed everything! I'm really excited about this story and I can't wait to keep writing!

Though here is the part I answer some questions that I know I will get.

1\. Why have Harley as Naruto's mom? One she's awesome duh, two she's a fun character and will be fun to write and have around in the story.

2\. As you noticed my Harley will be different though, she will have nothing to do with the Joker. She will be her own Woman and a big time villain in Gotham.

3\. Some may wonder, is Naruto a good guy bad guy or what? Well for now he won't be a villain. For now he will be a vigilante of sorts. Though his methods will place him at odds with the Teen Titans quite a bit. Though of course with this having a Raven pairing he will eventually be more towards the good side.

4\. This is gonna be a long story, I already have three to four arcs thought up that could be quite lengthy. And who knows I might add even more.

5\. This story draws a lot of inspiration from multiple DC shows, comics and movies. As such expect a lot more than what was in the original Teen Titans. And if I mess anything up cannon wise with anything I add in the story, sorry I'm not a perfect encyclopedia of DC knowledge.

6\. The timeline of this story is basically a little while after Terra gets turned into stone.

7\. And finally there will be a lot of Naruto characters in the future. Though for now don't expect a lot besides one or two villains for plot sake and one for sure ally for Naruto.

Well until next update, thanks for reading and please leave a review for what you thought of this story so far!


	2. Chapter 2 Jump City

Chapter 2. Jump City

It had been one whole day since Naruto killed James King. In that time, he and his mother had spent that time together as a family. They had dinner, laughed and talked about everything that was going on in their lives. Doing this, allowed Naruto to see the true extent Minato and Mito's death had on Harley.

She was no longer the sweet and playful woman she once was. Now Harley had a heart of stone and was Gotham's biggest crime boss. Though Natuto still loved his mother, and besides who was he to judge? After all, he was a trained Assassin who probably killed more people than Harley's whole criminal operation.

Currently, Naruto and Harley were inside a large black limousine, which was headed for Jump City. Naruto tried to convince Harley that he would be fine on his own, but his mother insisted. She loved her son and she would do anything to help him.

Naruto was sitting across from his mother on an expensive leather seat. He was dressed in his street clothes, which was a skin tight black muscle shirt and pair of matching cargo pants. Overtop of his black shirt, Naruto also wore a black and orange zip up hoodie. Naruto finished his ensemble off with black and orange sneakers.

By his feet, Naruto had two black bags. One bag had all his spare clothes and necessities. While the second carried his League of Assassin's uniform and gear.

Harley was dressed in tight blue jeans, a white crop-top and a black leather jacket. While having Mito's necklace tied around her neck, which still had her and Minto's wedding rings attached to it.

"You know, I could have made it to Jump City on my own. I'm the best Assassin the League has had since father and Ra's. I was perfectly capable of taking a train to Jump City." Naruto grumbled, while crossing his arms.

Harley giggled and grabbed a drink from the minibar beside her. "Am I such a bad mother for wanting a little extra time with my baby boy?" She asked with fake sadness. "After all, I haven't seen you in eleven years."

Naruto looked to the window and sighed. "I guess not."

Harley smiled and took a drink from her glass, before placing it down. "That's what I like to hear, oh and puddin." Naruto looked back to his mother. "Check the right pocket on the left side bag."

Naruto titled his eyebrow and bent down to the bag. Unzipping the pocket like instructed, he was hit with a wave of confusion. "What gives mom, the pocket is empty."

Harley smacked her head and laughed. "Aw, I'm such a ditz. I meant my left not yours." She explained, causing Naruto to form a sweat drop.

Shaking his head, Naruto moved to the bag on his right. Then doing as instructed once more, Naruto pulled out a wallet, checkbook, cellphone and a deed to a building.

"What's all this?" Naruto asked, as none of these items were his.

"The wallet has your new credit card and fake ID, along with two thousand bucks in cash. The checkbook is for you to write any checks, if the situation calls for it. While that deed is for the apartment I bought for you in Jump City, you need a place to stay after all." Harley explained with a large grin.

Naruto nodded and started to place the items back. "And what is the cellphone for?"

"Calling your mother of course, and don't worry I placed my number under six different contacts and four speed dials." Harley explained happily.

"That's wonderful, but how are you able to do this? Fake ID's, money and a freaking limousine! I thought you became Gotham's new crime boss, but all this is surprising." Naruto voiced his opinion rather loudly.

Harley giggled. "You forgot puddin, me and you are still billionaires. See I'm not like most of those brain dead morons in Gotham. Before I started my organization, I created a few fake identities and transferred everything I and your father owed to them."

"Hiding your assets." Naruto mumbled, surprised by his mother's explanation.

Harley nodded, glad her son caught on. "Yup, the cops can't take a company, house and money that you don't technically own. Though I must admit. Running a criminal operation and a multi-billion dollar company, can be quite exhausting." She then leaned over to her son and pointed to her face. "I mean just look puddin, I'm already getting wrinkles. I'm only twenty one for crying out loud."

Naruto had a sweat drop on the side of his head. "Sure mom, you're as young as you feel." The blond mumbled with false sympathy. Though his attention was brought back to his bag. Remembering what his mother told him, Naruto fished out his new wallet and fake ID. "I forgot to check, what's my new name now? I have to admit, I got use to being called Thaealab."

Harley smiled ear to ear and placed her hands over her lap. Naruto who looked at the ID, had a small twitch in his eye.

"Really mom?" The blond sighed.

Harley nodded her head and started to laugh. "Yup!"

Naruto shook his head and looked down at the fake ID. "You know, the whole point of a fake ID is simple. It's used to give you a new identity so you can hide your real one."

"I know that Puddin cup! That's why I had one made for you. It would be bad if people found out if my son was alive and not missing anymore." Harley explained.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and started to massage his face. "Sex, male. Height, 6ft 1in. Age, 18. Oh, at least you changed that. And the best part of it all! Name, Naruto Quinn!"

"What? I changed your last name too!" Harley whined. "I also had birth certificates, high school diplomas among other things forged."

"You kept my first name! And you changed my last name to your criminal persona!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

Harley got a fake tear in her eye. "I just wanted you to go by the name I gave you." The blond haired mother admitted, as she whipped her fake tears and smiled wide. "Besides, what's the fun in playing everything safe!"

"Well for one it goes against everything the League and Ra's taught me. You know, staying in the shadows and out of sight is what assassins do!"

Harley waved her son off. "Don't stress the small stuff, your smart enough to handle yourself. Besides we should talk about an alibi for you. You know like a day job to help conceal your other activities."

Naruto nodded and decided to temporarily forget about his new identity. "Alright, after everything you've done so far. I would assume you have that department covered also."

"Smart like his mommy." Harley praised as she handed Naruto two keys. "The first key unlocks your new store. While the second unlocks the apartment above said store."

"Work and home close together, makes life even better for me." Naruto spoke with a small grin, while taking the keys from Harley. "What's the store?"

"It's a book store." Harley chipped happily, giving her son an eye smile.

"A book store?" Naruto repeated with little enthusiasm. "Out of everything possible, you picked a book store."

Harley's face shifted into a small pout. "Now listen here buster. Who is the biggest crime boss in Gotham?"

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are mom."

"And who has thought of every possible angle that you and Ra's didn't plan for?"

"You did."

"Who knows how to conceal illegal activities?"

"You do."

"And who is the fairest of them all?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Naruto grumbled.

Harley crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrow, giving her son a cold icy glare. One that only the most intimidating of mothers could give.

Naruto looked down and held his hands up in defeat. "You are the fairest of them all."

Harley smiled and placed a hand over her heart. "Aw, my puddin is such a charmer. You'll make a lucky girl happy one day."

"Yeah, I'm sure all the girls love a trained assassin. Who has an over protective criminal mother." Naruto deadpanned.

Harley smiled and held a finger up. "You also own a book store!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah that just screams ladies man. Besides you never explained why you decided to give me a bookstore to run."

"That's easy, one a book store takes very little work to maintain. All you do is set books out and wait for people to buy them. Secondly, most people who read books either order them online or digitally. So really, you have a failing business that no one will ever visit." Harley explained with a serious tone. "Which is perfect since you have all the time to focus on your other activities. And you won't need any of the money from the store. You know, cause you're from a filthy rich family."

Naruto was surprised, never in a million years would he expect his mother to have everything so well planned out. "Mom you are a genius." The blond praised with wide eyes.

Harley lifted her eyebrow and smirked. "Did you expect anything different? I didn't become the biggest crime boss in Gotham because I'm pretty. I had three PH.D.'s before I meet your father and retired from Arkham."

Naruto smirked. "Retired only to become a resident."

Harley matched his smirk spot on, as the mother and son were almost copies of one another. "Cheeky little brat, just like his mommy!" Harley bent over and hugged her son. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too mom." Naruto replied, right as he felt the limousine come to a halt. "Looks like we are here."

Harley smiled and jumped out off the vehicle. "Time for the all exclusive tour!" The older blond shouted, as she marched towards Naruto's new home.

Naruto watched his mother and slumped over. "Yay." The younger of the two mumbled, as he grabbed his bags and left the limousine.

Coming outside, Naruto couldn't help but smile wide. "I like the name." Naruto spoke to his mother, while looking at the name of the bookstore.

Harley placed her hands over her hips and smiled, proud of her work. "Mito's Bookshelf, does have a ring to it."

"Yeah it does." Naruto replied, taking a little more pride in his new store now.

"Well don't just stand there, go open the door." Harley instructed with a small laugh.

Naruto pulled out the key to the shop, and with little hesitation he unlocked the door. Instantly, he was smacked with the aroma of books. Both new and old. Though as he entered his new store, Naruto had to admit he was impressed.

The store itself was quite large, with enough room for several book cases and even a small second floor. Which was a balcony slash reading area for customers. Naruto also noticed a large service desk, that had a large closed door beside it.

"Follow me!" Harley giggled as she grabbed her son and dragged him to the closed door.

Naruto followed his mother, who practically kicked the door open. Allowing Naruto to see a small office, which he presumed was his. He also noticed a large stairway leading upstairs, which he figured lead to his new apartment.

"This is your office Puddin, and over there is the staircase that leads to your apartment. I didn't know how much space you needed, so I bought this building to be safe. It consists of ten bedrooms." Harley informed with a large grin. "Oh and time for my favorite part!"

Naruto followed his mother with a slack jaw. "Ten bedrooms?" The blond mumbled.

Harley stopped at a large bookcase and held her hands out, and waved them around the bookcase. Doing so in a way that made the bookcase look more important than it was.

"And now for the best part and your surprise!" Harley began as she grabbed a book and pulled it forward. Causing a click noise and the bookcase to slide to the left. Revealing to Naruto and Harley a large elevator.

"What the hell?" Naruto gasped in surprise.

"Come on! No time to waste Puddin cup!" Harley declared before dragging her son into the elevator and pushing a button.

The elevator closed shut and started to move down. Then after a few seconds, a ding went off and the doors slide open. Revealing a large command center under the store.

Harley skipped happily inside, while Naruto stayed at the elevator. He was too shocked to even move.

"State of the art technology, curtesy of Namikaze Enterprise." Harley began as she walked passed the dozens of computers in the room. "A full training area with weights and practice dummies, a storage area to keep your sword, bow, arrows and uniform and to top it all off." Harley plopped down on a large chair. "The most cozy ass chairs money can buy!"

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe any of this was real.

"Oh and I got you a motorcycle!" Harley added while, sounding more pleased with the chair than the bike.

"Mom this is all too much." Naruto gasped in shock, unable to believe his mother did so much for him. "You must have spent a small fortune."

"I did, good thing I have a large fortune." The crime boss joked, before standing up and walking to her son. "Naruto, I missed eleven of my child's birthdays. I missed eleven of my child's Christmases. I missed your and Mito's whole childhood. Here is me making up for that."

Naruto let a small tear roll down his face as he brought his mother into a large hug. "You don't have to make up anything, I love you mom." Naruto pointed out.

Harley returned the hug and started to cry, but she still had a large smile. "I know that, but I wanted to give you and Mito the world. Though after everything that has happened, I believe this is a small start."

"It's perfect, at least you didn't go overboard and buy me a giant cake." Naruto laughed, causing Harley to join in.

"Yeah that would be silly, that why I bought eleven cakes." Harley explained with a loud laugh. "They are all in your apartment!"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Well let's go get some cake then, I'm starving after all."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The next day)

Not too long after Naruto got settled in his new apartment, Harley had left her son. After all she had a criminal organization in Gotham that needed her attention. So now, started Naruto's first official day in his crusade for justice.

He started his morning by waking up at 5am, for an early day workout. This was a ritual he became accustom to during his time in the League of Assassins. After his morning workout, Naruto went up to his apartment and made himself breakfast.

Making himself a small bowl of cereal, Naruto strolled into his living room. He was shirtless with nothing besides a pair of sweatpants and a towel around his neck. He then took a seat on the couch his mother had bought him, as she was kind enough to fully furnish his new apartment.

Placing his cereal down onto a table in front of him, Naruto grabbed a remote and flicked his TV on.

"Greetings, this is Jane Summers with channel 6 news. You are currently joining us live as we cover the Teen Titans battle with the criminals Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx."

Naruto listened to the news cast and paid interest to the live video feed. "The Teen Titans, these are the heroes of Jump City I've heard of."

Naruto analyzed the video with a calculated eye. Watching with little surprise, as a young green skinned teen morph into a T-Rex. Said T-Rex rushed at the criminal Mammoth and tackled the large male into a building.

"Beast Boy, can shift into any known animal. Though looks like he uses his abilities to attack head on. A well placed arrow or one laced with a tranquilizer agent would be enough to take him out." Naruto pointed out, grabbing his spoon and starting to eat his breakfast.

Back on the camera feed, Mammoth grabbed Beast Boy and tossed the teen away, displaying his remarkable strength.

"Strong." Naruto noted, though he spoke a little too soon as a blue beam of energy slammed into Mammoth and knocked him back. "But strength is nothing when you're slow."

Naruto's attention was then placed on the individual who attacked Mammoth. Said teen unleashed a loud booyah, causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"So that's Cyborg, half human half machine." Naruto continued to enjoy his cereal, while paying little attention to the news feed. "Enhanced strength, computer implants and energy cannons. The more crutches one has, the more it hurts when they are taken away. After all, a sword and arrow never loose battery life."

Naruto looked up to the TV with a smirk, just in time to see Gizmo latch onto Cyborg's back. "My point exactly." The blond mumbled, watching as Gizmo begin to mess with Cyborg's wiring. Forcing the teen to fall over defeated and unable to move.

Though before Gizmo could move another inch, several projectiles flew at the teen and impacted his backpack. Causing his gear to explode and send him rolling off Cyborg.

Watching this, Naruto was interested as he watched the next Titan.

"Robin; the Boy Wonder. Team leader, who was personally trained by Uncle Bruce." Naruto mumbled, already knowing who Batman was thanks to Ra's and his daughter Talia Al Ghul. "He seems skilled, but he telegraphs all his moves. Easy to predict and even easier to beat."

Naruto then watched as the villain known as Jinx attacked Robin. She used some kind of energy wave, which destroyed a building by the Boy Wonder. Causing said building to topple over top of him. Though before Robin could be crushed, Starfire flew in and saved him.

"The alien princess Starfire, she is a little different than the others. Super strong, can fly and can shoot green blasts of energy. However, looks like helping her team is her weakness, one which anyone could exploit."

Naruto watched as the Titans grouped up around Cyborg. While they were doing this, the three evil teens were regrouping as well. Though this proved to be a poor choice, as a large metal beam coated in black energy wrapped around all three villains.

"Now this is interesting." Naruto mumbled as he watched a female float above the three restrained teens.

She was wearing a blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots. Under her cloak she wore a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that was blueish-black with cuffs at her wrists, which were the same blue color as her cloak.

As she floated down onto the ground, the camera was able to get a solid look at her face. She had very pale, almost gray skin. Which made her appear somewhat demonic. Her eyes along with her short hair were a beautiful violet. Finally she has a red and black bindi on her forehead. Looking at the teenager, Naruto could only think one thing.

"Beautiful." Naruto gasped, completely forgetting that he was analyzing each of the Titans. In fact, the young assassin found himself looking to the teen in a trance. "So that's the fifth Teen Titan, Raven."

"And there you have it! The Teen Titans successful save the day again! This is Jane Summers signing off."

Naruto grabbed his remote and clicked his television off. Then as he laced his hands together, the blond began to think. "Five super hero teenagers, they could pose a future threat. I could take them all out, but that wouldn't be needed."

Naruto grabbed his empty cereal bowl and started to walk to his sink. "My goals do not involve them, but if they choose to become a nuisance. Well I already know how to defeat them. All except one." Naruto mumbled, placing his bowl away and thinking about Raven. "Perhaps I should learn to control my power?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Later that night)

Night had fallen on Jump City, causing most of the towns degenerates to come out of hiding. Drug dealers, muggers and other all started to swarm the streets. The Teen Titans never bothered with these type of crooks, they left them to the police.

The Titans focused more on the bad guys which cops couldn't handle, this was so the group of teens wouldn't get overwhelmed by fighting crime.

Though now there was another teen patrolling the streets, but he wasn't fighting crime. No he was on a manhunt.

Naruto, who was garbed in full League of Assassin's gear. Jumped from building to building, occasionally using his bow to shoot an arrow with an attached line to cross large distances. His goal was simple, find, interrogate and kill Mizuki Sato.

However, there was a problem with finding Mizuki. This problem was that Naruto was unfamiliar with Jump City, he had no clue where anything was and he has no contacts to assist him. Regardless of his situation, Naruto was able to find the one of the many docks where Mizuki could possibly be operating from.

Naruto didn't know if he was in the right place, hell he didn't even know what this Mizuki character looked like. What he did know, was he could see multiple shady figures moving crates around at the docks. So he was gonna stop by and say hello.

Jumping off a rooftop, Naruto ran in the cover of shadows. He quickly moved on-top of a large stack of metal storage crates. Hunching low to the very most top crate, Naruto began to count the number of men he spotted.

"Seven guys, all moving large wooden crates of something." The blond mumbled, before sneaking down to one of the wooden crates and cracking it open. "Drugs, well at least I know I'm on the right track."

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" A masculine voice shouted out.

Naruto slammed the crate shut and activated the device he used to deepen his voice. "Which one of you is Mizuki Sato!"

"Never heard of him." The man replied, holding up a shotgun to Naruto. "But you're a dead man."

Naruto barrel rolled into cover, just in time to avoided a buckshot to the chest.

"So that's how we play." Naruto replied from behind a metal crate, while grabbing his bow and drawing back an arrow.

Naruto peeked around the corner with great speed, and before the man could even blink. An arrow blazed straight into his throat, killing him with little effort.

Though Naruto was forced to duck and run, as the other six criminals started to fire shots at him. One clipped Naruto's shoulder during his run, causing him to growl in pain.

"Cowards weapon." Naruto grumbled, before leaping over top of some concrete and crouching for cover.

"Jason, frank, go flank the bastard's left and right!" A male ordered in a stern voice.

"Not having any of that." Naruto mumbled, as he tossed a several smoke bombs over the concrete blocks. Allowing himself to be concealed from his current attackers.

The six men stopped moving, but they continued to fire their guns into the smoke. However, two men were dropped dead, as two arrows flew out of the smoke and into their eyes.

"Wanna know the best part about a bow and arrow? They don't give off a loud noise like a gun, makes it impossible to detect through a fog of smoke." Naruto snickered so the thugs could hear him. "But your buddies found that out the hard way!"

"Damnit, you stupid heroes thinking you can come and do whatever you want!" A goon shouted before unloading his gun into the smoke.

An arrow went whizzing through the air, and impacted the man's back. Poking through his heart and out his chest.

"See I'm no hero, a hero wouldn't kill without any remorse." The voice of Naruto came from behind them. Making the three criminals left alive turn on their heels. "I'm an assassin!"

"Where are you!" One of the three shouted in fear.

"What I want is simple." Naruto spoke up, his voice now coming from their left. "I just want information on one Mizuki Sato."

"We don't know any Mizuki-.." The man was silenced as an arrow went into his throat, causing him to fall over.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That was not the answer I was looking for." Naruto began, right as another arrow flew into the chest of another criminal, leaving only one left alive.

The man looked down to his slaughtered gang and started to freak out. He dropped his gun and took off in a dead sprint towards the city. Hoping, no praying someone would be able to save him.

Though before he could even move two feet, a black blur blinded his vision. Followed by the pain of a sharp object in his chest.

Naruto looked into the eyes of the dying man with his own cold and lifeless ones. Then without any remorse, Naruto jerked his sword out of the man's chest. Allowing him to fall over dead.

"Well first night out on the town." Naruto began as he touched the bullet wound on his shoulder, which was bleeding through his uniform. "And things did not go the way I wanted them too."

Naruto then strolled off. Planning to head home, patch himself up and think of a new strategy of finding Mizuki and possible leads connected with his family's murder. He had a long road ahead, and Naruto didn't even know what he was truly getting into.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The next morning, Titan's Tower)

It was a normal morning in the Titan's home, Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting side by side playing video games. Starfire was floating around the kitchen cooking some kind of strange meal, which was moving and making gurgling noises. Raven was sitting a few feet away from Beast Boy, she was in a mediative pose while reading a book.

"Dude where did you learn to play games, you are awful." Beast Boy teased, while leaning over to his friend with a large smirk.

Cyborg glared at his friend for a moment, but as a large blast went off in the game, he laughed victoriously. "Don't go celebrating yet BB, we all know who the video game king is!"

Raven looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "All hail our king." The teen mumbled unenthusiastically. "Now would you two be kind enough to keep it down, I'm trying to read."

"Come on Raven, don't be such a grouch. Put the book away and come play with us." Beast Boy offered, holding the controller to her.

"Pass." The teen replied, placing her eyes back to her book.

Starfire flew over to her friends, a large smile on her face and a plate of slop in hand. "Friends, I have made the breakfast!"

Beast boy, Cyborg and Raven looked at the so called breakfast. They all had to placed a hand to their mouth, that way the could resist to urge to vomit.

"That's ok Star, me and BB already had a big breakfast!" Cyborg lied quickly.

"Yeah we should have told you." Beast boy added, right as his stomach growled and he chucked nervously.

Starfire looked disappointed. "What about you friend Raven, would you like the breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm not eating that." Raven replied in a brutal, but honest tone.

"Oh I see." Starfire mumbled, right as she started to eat some of the slop on the plate.

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all looked to their teammate with looks of horror. Each one of their mouths were wide open and twitching, all the while Starfire happily ate the disgusting meal she cooked.

"Dude how is she eating that?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

The half teen half machine shrugged his shoulders. "Guess she has super strength and a super stomach." He replied quietly.

Raven looked at Starefire and shuddered, as the girl dug into the slop. "Gross." The teen muttered, before returning to her book.

Suddenly the elevator, which lead to the exit of the building, opened wide revealing the team leader, Robin. He looked on edge, like something was disturbing him.

"Beast boy, flip the TV to channel 6." Robin demanded as he walked into the room.

"Um ok?" Beast Boy replied in confusion, turning off his and Cyborg's game and doing as instructed.

As the TV came on, the Titans were greeted by a female news reporter sitting at a desk. A headline was rolling across the screen, it read 'New Hero or Possible Villain?'

"Robin what is going on?" Raven asked, wanting to get down to the point.

Robin held a finger up to silence her. "Just watch and then we can talk."

"Greetings citizens of Jump City, if you're just now joining us allow me to explain the current situation. Last night seven men working for a local drug trafficking operation were as the cops phrased it, brutally murdered. Six of the men had arrows lodged into their bodies, while the seventh had an entry wound that resembled a large blade."

"Dude what is going on?" Beast Boy gasped in surprise.

Robin narrowed his vision onto the TV. "Just keep watching."

"These criminals were thwarted and killed by one individual, and we have the surveillance video of the whole ordeal. Now there is no audio and we must warn our younger viewers, this is very graphic. Though after watching this clip, ask yourself. Does Jump City have a new hero, or a possible villain?"

The clip started to play, showing all seven men moving crates around the docks. So far no possible vigilante could be identified.

"Whoever this guy is, he is good." Robin began while pointing to the screen. "It looks like no one is there, but he is perfectly blended into the shadows."

"Woah I see him!" Beast Boy shouted, as he noticed the outline of Naruto's boy hidden on a rooftop in the shadows.

The next scene was Naruto running down and opening a crate, followed by a goon walking to him.

"He's looking for something." Raven noted in a plain voice. "That's assuming our mystery person is a he. Though I can see he wears all black, has a bow, some arrows and a sword. This would make me think he has no powers."

"Why would you think that friend Raven?" Starfire asked, not understanding her friends reasoning. "He could have powers, but still like to use weapons as well."

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Fair point, guess I'm over speculating."

Though as Raven stopped speaking, the fighting started to break out. All the drug dealers began to open fire at Naruto, who evaded them with little difficultly. For now, it looked like the all blacked out teen was in trouble.

"Guys got good reflexes, but now I'm with Raven. The way he is avoiding the gunfire, it's pretty convincing that he has no powers." Cyborg began, thinking of ways he and his team save Robin would handle the situation.

Robin nodded and folded his arms. "You have good points, but there is a lesson Batman taught me. He always told me to never give away all your abilities at once, always sell yourself out as weaker than you truly are. It causes your opponents to underestimate you."

"But this guy isn't the Batman." Starfire pointed out.

"I know Star, but like I said. This guy is good." Robin began, right before the Titans watched in horror as Naruto started to drop bodies. "Not a single missed arrow, and every single one was aimed for a killing blow. This guy isn't some random thug or vigilante, he's highly trained."

Beast Boy watched as Naruto placed his sword into the last man's stomach. "Who is this guy? He just killed seven people like it was nothing!"

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "He definitely isn't a hero, it's against the Justice League Charter for a hero to commit murder."

Starfire raised her eyebrow. "The what?"

"Star we never told you about this, mainly because you didn't have an issue with killing. So it wasn't needed, but when the Justice League was founded. They were founded on rules to keep them in check. These were laws to keep the League from acting as a group of gods that could take over the world. So since the Teen Titans is for younger heroes who cannot join the Justice League yet, we still follow similar rules." Robin explained, while watching Naruto disappear without a trace. "So saying that, I agree with Cyborg. This guy is no hero, and as long as he is in our city. We will see him brought to justice."

Raven, unlike her team continued to watch the TV. The clip was replayed one more time, and for some reason. She found herself completely absorbed with the young masked assassin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(With Naruto)

Naruto strolled into his living room for the rest of his morning routine. He had finished his workout and now it was time for his breakfast. As he sat down onto his couch, he momentarily nursed the gun wound on his shoulder. Which he had patched up last night.

Being on a crusade for justice against his family, meant that Naruto had to treat all his own wounds. So he had to pull the bullet out, clean and stitch the wound himself. It was painful, especially since Naruto had no painkillers. Though as a League trained assassin, Naruto could handle pain very well.

"Well might as well see what's on TV." Naruto mused, as he clicked the remote and began to eat some cereal.

Naruto was surprised to see the clip of himself killing the thugs at the docks. "Guess I should have scanned the area for cameras." Naruto spoke offhandedly, thinking to himself nothing could be done now.

Placing his cereal bowl down, Naruto locked his hands together and began to think. "This will attract a lot of, unwanted attention." The blond sighed, leaning over and messing with his hair. "So stupid, Ra's would have my head for such a rookie mistake."

Over on the TV, the news reporter was closing the story off. "And that's all we have on Jump City's newest mystery. The police urge anyone who has information on this individual to please give it out. He may have stopped some drug dealers, but he still committed a serious crime in doing so. This is Jane Summers signing off, please stay safe Jump City."

Naruto clicked the TV off and began to think. "Alright there is some good in all this." Naruto began with a small smile, holding his hand out. "Everyone will believe I am trained in stealth, archery and swordplay. Which is true, but it will leave me with an ace in my sleeve."

Naruto's hand started to glow with a green aura. "I might not have any control over this power, Ra's would even compare it to a hindrance in combat due to my lack of skill. Though I have enough ability to give whoever challenges me a very nice surprise."

Naruto's hand returned to its normal state. "Though maybe I should take Ra's advice and train more. Being able to properly use this power would be very helpful. Though I don't know how to do that, after all father never learned how to control his power."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Flashback Naruto age 9)

Naruto and Ra's were engaged in a fierce spar, as both student and mentor fought for blood. As their swords clashes, Ra's seemed to be loosing. Though this was a facade to lure Naruto into his trap and ultimately the child's defeat.

"Your stance has improved and you leave little room for error." Ra's began without skipping a beat. "However."

Ra's knocked Naruto's sword in the air, then kicked his feet from under him. Causing Naruto to land on his back with a sword at his throat.

"You have a long road ahead boy." Ra's finished, removing his sword from the blond's neck.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed as he slammed his hands into the stone floor.

Ra's sheathed his sword and sighed. "Hold your temper boy, I didn't live and train for centuries to be beaten by a child. Keep your composure and maybe one day, you will be a great warrior like your father. One that can even beat the likes of me."

"How. How did my father beat you when he could even save himself?" Naruto demanded to know.

Ra's placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Your father had powers, an amazing ability to control lightning. Though he had no control what so ever. If he even tried to use his power, he could have accidentally killed everyone around him. So that's why, when your family was killed. Minato decided to shield his daughter with his body. Resulting in her and his own deaths."

"Dad had powers?" Naruto mumbled in disbelief.

"Yes he did, but like I said. Minato had no control over his power. Though as his son, you carry his mutated gene. You may not have his exact powers, but I would bet my life you have some form of his elemental manipulation."

Naruto couldn't believe his ear's, never in a million years would he imagine his father had powers. "So if I have inherited abilities from my dad, would that mean Mito would have had some too?"

Ra's nodded. "Logically yes, but let's focus on finding if you have these powers. Then accomplishing what your father could not do, which is controlling that power inside you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Flashback end)

"All those years later and I still have no control over my power." Naruto clenched his fist and stood up. "I need to fix that, but the question is how."

Naruto walked off and pushed his thoughts away. "I'll figure it out eventually, I have to get myself ready for tonight. Mizuki won't evade me forever."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Later that night)

Naruto was moving swiftly through the docks on the opposite side of town. Yesterday he had hit a blank on the west end of town, so he was hoping the east side docks would hold more progress in his mission. As he ran, Naruto made sure to avoid any chance of being detected by cameras this time. After all, he wasn't normally the type of person to make the same mistake twice.

Eventually, Naruto spotted another group of shady individuals. It was the same scene as yesterday, but this time there was only four men on the docks moving crates around.

Naruto, not wanting to waste any time ran down to the men. Then before any could react he shot arrows into their knee caps, disabling all four of them.

"Which one of you is Mizuki Sato!" Naruto demanded to know, looking around for anyone to speak up. His head was on a swivel and his bow was drawn and moving between all four men.

"None of us are named Mizuki, so please just leave us alone!" One of the men begged in a pain filled voice.

Naruto placed an arrow in the man's heart who spoke. "Then you're no use to me." The blond replied in a cold tone.

Naruto then turned his attention and killed two more men. Though as he held his bow to the last man, the thug held his hands up.

"Wait! I have information on Mizuki!" The man cried, earning Naruto's attention.

"Speak!" Naruto growled through his deepened voice.

The man's hand started to shake as he placed his right hand into his pocket. "This is my cell phone." The man began, holding the device out to Naruto. "It has all my contacts, including delivery points we have to ship these drugs to. Mizuki is on this list along with the date and location we were to meet him."

Naruto released the hold on his bow, allowing an arrow to pierce the man's chest. "Thank you." Naruto replied, plucking the phone from the man's hands. "But I can't have any loose ends."

The man looked at Naruto with a look of betrayal, but soon his body went limp and slumped over dead.

Naruto inwardly smirked and held the phone into the air. Finally he had a solid lead to find Mizuki.

"I'm so close, Mito, Father. I will avenge you both." Naruto mumbled in a low voice, but before he could move. A object flew into the cell phone in Naruto's hand, shattering through the middle of the phone.

Growling, Naruto noticed the large R symbol on the object. Then with great rage he ripped the the object out of the phone and placed the phone in his pocket.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto began in his disguised voice, casting Robin's projectile to the side. Then by looking over and up, he found all five Teen Titans glaring down at him.

"We've come to stop you." Robin declared as he prepared to attack.

Cyborg morphed his hand into a cannon and pointed it at Naruto. "Your little killing spree stops here!" The robotic teen added in.

"Oh trust me, I'll stop killing." Naruto began grabbing his bow and an arrow. "That is after I find and kill the person I'm hunting for."

"Dude the only thing you are finding is a prison cell." Beast Boy replied, causing Naruto to laugh.

"That's cute, not as cute as the gorgeous girl in the hood, but I admire your confidence." Naruto shot back, causing Raven to slightly scowl at him. She didn't like being complemented by a criminal.

"There is five of us against only yourself, please surrender or we will hurt you." Starfire warned, her hands and eyes slowly glowing green.

Naruto drew an arrow back and pointed it towards the Titans. "Sounds like the odds really aren't in your favor then."

Raven lifted her hands up, black aura slowly surrounding them both. "Give yourself in or don't, I really could care less. Though what my team says is true, you won't defeat us and we will stop you tonight."

Naruto sighed and released his grip on his bow. "Let's test that theory beautiful." The blond replied in a calm manor, as an arrow went sailing into the air.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled, signaling his team to attack.

Chapter End

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Here is chapter two and tell me what you all think! Also I have some things to discuss.

1\. I said this takes place around the time Terra gets turned to stone. And that is still the case, but I'm changing something. And that is Slade didn't die. He will be alive and kicking for this story, so I have a lot more to work with.

2\. Many have asked me, how could Minato be a trained assassin who got killed so easily? Especially now since I've revealed he had powers. Simple one, his powers were unstable and if he used them he would electrify anyone around him. Basically he would have killed his family. Two he shielded Mito with his own body and three this is only chapter two. This story is all about uncovering truths and discovering secrets. And we haven't even got close to figuring out what happened that night and why.

3\. Naruto's power, I wanted a League trained Naruto but I still wanted to keep a small nod to the Naruto universe. See Naruto won't have Chakra, but he will have powers from the Naruto universe which he has no control over. And maybe just maybe down the line he will find someone who can help train him in those abilities.

That's all I have to say for now, so until next update everyone stay well!


	3. Chapter 3 A Small Setback

Chapter 3. A Small Setback

All five Titans rushed towards Naruto in their own way. Beast Boy shifted into a rhino and started to charge at the blond, while Raven and Starfire flew overhead. Robin shot a grappling line into a building and started to swing in the blond's direction, while Cyborg pointed his cannon arm forward and started to sprint.

Naruto, not wanting to get overwhelmed by five superhero teenagers. Decided to shift the odds in his favor by tossing dozens of smoke bombs around himself and the Titans.

The area was instantly filled with smoke, causing all five heroes to freeze in place. The three boys on the ground were completely blinded by the smoke, while the only thing Raven and Starfire could see was a large cloud of smoke.

Robin squinted his eyes and tried to see his surroundings. He couldn't see much of anything, as it was dark outside and the smoke only made the situation worse.

However, as Robin felt a hard punch to his kidneys, he flinched and tried to hit his assailant with a spin kick. Though Robin merely hit air and caused the smoke to move a little.

Robin was then hit with a hard punch to the stomach, followed by someone grabbing his head and slamming it into their kneecap. Causing the Boy Wonder to stagger backward and almost lose his footing.

"Where is he!" Robin shouted, grabbing his collapsible staff and striking a defensive pose.

Cyborg's robotic eye started to glow red. "I'm not picking him up on my thermal vision!" The teen shouted in surprise. "Wait I see something on the-..."

Cyborg cried in pain, while three arrows buried into his body. Two in his robotic leg, rendering it useless. While the third lodged into his arm.

"Cyborg!" Robin cried in worry, trying to locate his friend. "Beast Boy, clear this smoke now!"

Beast Boy quickly shifted into a pterodactyl and started to flap his large green wings. Doing so to clear the smoke in a rapid and effective way. Though as the smoke cleared, the Titans were able to see their downed comrade, allowing them to see where the arrows impacted his body.

"Cyborg!" Starfire shouted in fear, flying down to her friend and inspecting the arrows in his body. Each arrow was actually lodged in a part of his body that was still human. "You are hurt and need help."

"I'm fine Star, that guy is making an escape!" Cyborg groaned in anguish, pointing to the rooftop across from them.

Robin growled and looked up to Natuto, who was looking over his shoulder and down at the Titans while his back was turned to them.

"Starfire, you stay here with Cyborg. Raven, Beast Boy, you two are with me!" Robin ordered while chasing after the blond assassin.

Beast Boy nodded and morphed into a flacon, then at blazing speeds he flew after Naruto. Raven gave her two friends one look before taking off into the sky as well.

Naruto looked back and saw the remaining Titans fast approaching on his heel. Then to make matters worse, Naruto was running out of rooftops to run across. So to avoid any more unnecessary conflict, Naruto grabbed his bow and drew back an arrow, which he fiddled with for a quick moment.

Turning around, the blond displayed his impressive archery skills and shot the arrow into the sky towards Raven and Beast Boy. The arrow appeared as it missed its mark, as it flew between Raven and Beast Boy. Though the arrow wasn't meant to make contact, it's true purpose was to carry the flash bomb into the sky and between the teens.

"Beast Boy look out!" Raven shouted as she shielded herself, but it was too late.

The bomb went off and blinded the green skinned hero, causing his transform to drop and his body to fall and crash into Robin. The two boys rolled across the rooftop and lost distance on Naruto.

Raven hovered over her downed team, but as she watched Naruto slowly disappear, she decided to continue her chase.

"That's four down, which leaves me with the only predicament in this situation." Naruto mumbled looking in the distance to the edge of the rooftop. "Let's see how good she is."

Raven watched with shock as Naruto took a dive off the building, which lead to the busy streets down below. However, she caught a glimpse of an arrow with a line attached strike a building. Said line, allowed Naruto to swing across the street and onto another building.

"He's insane." Raven mumbled in surprise, slowly following after Naruto.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and found Raven closing in, so he decided to stop and make his stand.

"Mom always said the girls would chase me down, but this is getting a little old." Naruto spoke up, as he grabbed an arrow and pointed it at Raven. "So why don't you let me take off beautiful?"

Raven floated down to the rooftop and narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that." She ordered, her hands surrounded by black aura.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto replied in a clam voice, his hands releasing his bow string, causing an arrow to fly towards the dark haired hero.

Raven didn't budge an inch, instead she used her powers to suspend the arrow in the air. "Whatever, I don't care what you call me. Either way I'm stopping you tonight."

Naruto placed his bow away and crossed his arms. "I've done nothing." The blond protested.

"You've killed people." The hero pointed out, as she allowed the arrow to fall harmlessly on the ground.

"Collateral damage." Naruto replied offhandedly. "Besides, it's not like they were model citizens. They were scum that I cleansed in the name of my mission."

"You have your way of seeing things and I have mine, but after what you did to my friends." Raven floated into the air and her eyes started to glow. "I'm not letting you escape."

"Actually you will." Naruto replied smoothly, holding a small vial up for Raven to see. "The arrows I used on your friend were laced with a very deadly poison. One that if not properly treated within the next five minutes will kill him."

"You're lying." Raven replied, not buying into what the blond assassin was saying.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I could very well be lying, but ask yourself this. Why would I lie?"

"You're criminally insane." Raven answered without skipping a beat. "It's what your type of people do. I've fought enough villains to know that your kind is prone to lying and cheating."

Naruto started to laugh, causing the device he used to conceal his voice to make his laughter sound deep and darker than usual. As his laughter rose, Naruto held his hands out wide.

"That's the thing beautiful, I'm not one of those little villains you fight against. I'm an assassin, I may lie, cheat and steal. Though when I talk about taking someone's life, I'm very serious." Naruto then tossed the vial high into the air. "So decided, your friends life verse my capture."

Raven snatched the vial from the air with her powers, then slowly floated it towards herself. "Even if you are telling the truth, Cyborg is half machine. Regular poisons wouldn't have the same effect on his robotic enhanced body."

"That could be true, but half robot or not. Your little friend still has his human organs, and this particular poison is one that eats away at the victims heart. So I would make a guess that he still needs that heart to live." Naruto explained in a cold tone. "You have two minutes by the way."

Raven clutched the vial in her hand. "I will capture you."

Naruto smirked and started to walk away. "And I will take you on a date beautiful."

Raven scowled as she gripped tightly onto the vial in hand. She didn't like the mysterious assassin at all, in fact she could feel his emotions and what she felt didn't please her. Anger, hatred and other negative emotions flooded the blond's mind, but there was something else buried deep down. An emotion Naruto tried to mask, but Raven could feel it.

"I can sense your emotions, you have no intentions of killing me or my friends." Raven began as she floated onto the ground. "So why are you killing people?"

Naruto stopped for a moment, but did not turn around. "You're not my target, simple as that." The blond answered before walking off.

"I can also sense that you are broken, I can sense it deep down." Raven added in, making Naruto stop once more. "You have so much anger and hatred inside you, but deep down there is this overwhelming sadness. Is that why you kill, to fill that void?"

"I kill for the injustice done to a small boy and his family. I kill because a prison does not stop monsters, only death can place an end to a villainous reign." Naruto turned around and clutched his fists. "I kill because it's all I know, I'm an assassin and a lost soul. However, that is something I'm perfectly capable of living with."

"What is your name?" Raven asked, her voice slightly depressed by what the blond had said.

"I won't tell you my name, but I'll give the the name my master knows me by; Thaealab." Naruto answered in a slightly shaken voice, still emotional by his earlier response.

"Well Thaealab, I don't think you're lost only misguided." Raven began, surprising Naruto with her sudden sympathy. "Hopefully one day, you'll find someone to save you. And hopefully they do before it's too late."

"It's already to late for me." Naruto replied in a cold voice. "Tell your team if they interfere with my mission again, I won't be merciful. I will go for the kill."

Raven nodded and turned away, her body changing to an astral projection of a raven. One that took off into the sky to go give aid to Cyborg.

Naruto watched Raven fly off and jerked around, once again the blond assassin's night didn't go as planned. Though as Naruto made his way back home, one thought lingered in his mind. Was he really that far gone in his own darkness?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Later at the Titans Tower)

Robin stomped into the living room of the tower with an angry scowl on his face. As he entered the room, Cyborg who was leaning onto Starfire and Beast Boy for support followed shortly. To Naruto's word, he did in fact poison the teen, so he was still recovering. After Cyborg was helped onto the large black couch, Raven entered the room with a slightly down expression.

For some reason, the half demon teenager keep thinking of the mystery assassin she knew as Thaealab. He was a killer and placed the life of her friend in danger, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about him. She blamed these thoughts for her inability to stop and capture Naruto, but she knew that she was lying to herself. Really Raven had no idea why she couldn't get Naruto out of her head.

Though Raven was quickly taken out of her thoughts and jerked back to reality. As the voice of her displeased leader spoke towards her.

"I can't believe you had him and you allowed him to just walk away!" Robin shouted in rage, while he paced the floor in front of Raven. "What were you thinking?"

Raven glared at the Boy Wonder with an icy glare. "I was thinking that I would save my friend's life, which I managed to accomplish. So he got away, this isn't the first time we lost the bad guy and I'm certain it won't be the last. But mark my words Robin, I will stop him from killing."

Robin didn't seem pleased with Raven's response, instead he got into her face and growled. "That's the best you have to say? We are heroes and the safety of this city comes before our own!" Robin yelled out earning the eyes of his other teammates. "Just think Raven, you let a killer walk free. How much longer till he kills again? Sure he's only killed drug dealers and criminals, but what happens when he kills a young mother or a small child? Those lives would be on you!"

"Back off Robin." Raven warned, her own anger slightly rising.

"Friends please stop the fighting." Starfire begged as she flew in between the two teens. "Raven is right, if she didn't come to Cyborg's aid, our friend wouldn't be with us right now. So please let's focus on how we can stop this man, not fight each other."

"Yeah Star is right Robin." Beast Boy agreed as he stood beside his best friend Cyborg. "We are a team, so we have to look out for one another. Just because he got away tonight don't mean we won't catch him. In fact now we know most of his tricks, so next time we can be ready."

"That's not it, none of you are understanding the situation!" Robin shouted in frustration, as he slowly walked over to the computer. "This guy is in our city, killing the people we are suppose to protect and he beat us without any powers or help."

Cyborg grunted and stood up, causing Starfire to gasp.

"Friend Cyborg, you still need to recover." The alien princess pointed out with worry in her voice.

"I'm fine Star, but listen Robin. This guy kicked our asses that's a given, we can't sugar coat it. What we can do is get ready for next time." Cyborg then looked over to Raven. "Raven you were up against him by yourself, did you get any important information?"

Raven walked over to a stool and took a seat, turning away from her team, Raven locked her fingers and leaned over a table. "I learned a few things from my encounter." She slowly admitted, memories of her prior encounter flooding back to her. "Starting off we now know he is on a mission to find and kill someone in Jump City. My assumption is this person is some criminal, that's why he is hunting down and interrogating various criminals."

"So technically he is a good guy if he leaves the innocent people alone." Beast Boy pointed out.

"No." Robin cut in sharply. "He's a criminal and a murderer. What else did you find out Raven?"

Raven sighed. "He mentioned a few important things, one being that he is an assassin. Another was that he had a master, I'm unclear if his mission was given to him by this master. Though we now know he has a mentor."

"Could he be working under Slade?" Cyborg asked causing everyone to look down. "I mean it's been a few months since the incident, he could have taken a new apprentice."

Beast Boy zoned out, his mind drifting to the precious person which he has lost. Robin looking over to his friend, noticed this and decided to try and help his friend.

"No this guy doesn't work for Slade. There is a few things that set the two apart, Slade is a mercenary while this unknown guy in an assassin. Another thing is their fighting styles, you all remember when I had to work for Slade. During that time I learned his fighting style and again it's nothing like this assassin." Robin walked over and started typing on their computer. "His uniform, fighting style, I know I've seen it all somewhere before."

Starfire flew over to Robin. "Have you fought this assassin before?"

"I don't know, but I can't shake the feeling that I have." Robin answered as he continued to type. "Raven what else did you find out?"

"He gave me a name to call him, he said it wasn't his real name. Though this was the name his master gave him." Raven began as her team looked to her. "He said to call him Thaealab."

"The a la- Raven what did you just say?" Cyborg asked as he struggled with pronouncing the name.

"Thaealab." She answered again. "I have no clue what it means."

"I found it!" Robin spoke up, looking down to his computer. "Thaealab, the name is Arabic for fox."

"So we have an assassin who is in Jump Cuty to kill some person and his name is literally fox. Man why can't we just have a normal week?" Beast Boy whined as he fell onto their couch.

"We are heroes Beast Boy, this is normal for us." Robin pointed out, looking over to Raven. "Do you have anymore important information?"

"Yeah, he said if we interfere with his mission again. He will kill us." Raven answered, causing all the Titans besides Robin to sweat a little.

"I see." Robin began as he started to type again. "You should all get some rest, I'm gonna keep looking into this guy. Then tomorrow we are going to start training to take him on."

Beast Boy gave a salute. "Understood captain!" The boy joked before walking out of the room.

Starfire flew beside Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't stay up too late, you need your rest as well."

Robin nodded and Starfire went off to her own room. Cyborg started to stretch and walk to his own room.

"I'm gonna go run some system diagnoses, make sure that freak didn't do too much damage." Cyborg explained as he left the room, leaving Raven and Robin alone.

Raven sighed and started to stand, but the voice of Robin stopped her.

"Wait Raven, I wanted to apologize. I know you did what you believed was best. I just hate the feeling of loosing to a criminal. It really eats away at me." Robin explained in a low voice.

"It's fine Robin." Raven replied, her thoughts going back to Naruto again. "I just can't help to wonder why he is here, what he wants and what he is doing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(With Naruto)

Naruto wasn't upset, no his anger was far beyond that. He was absolutely pissed and he was taking his anger out on a training dummy in his secret base of operations.

"Stupid Teen Titans!" Naruto shouted as he began to beat the training dummy relentlessly.

He wasn't in his League of Assassins uniform anymore, instead he was shirtless with a pair of black sweats.

"I was so close to finding Mizuki!"

Naruto growled as he started to strike the dummy harder.

Naruto brought his right hand back, and then while releasing a loud yell. The blond assassin punched through the dummy and broke it into pieces.

"What in the hell am I gonna do now?" Naruto grumbled, kicking the broken dummy to the side.

Sighing in frustration, Naruto walked over to a large bulletin-board. Tapping his fingers on a news clipping he started to talk to himself.

"The GCPD Ball." Naruto began, touching the news report of the terrorist attack. His hands trailing across a red line which was attached to eight different pictures, these were the gunmen who attacked the GCPD Ball.

Each man had a red X across their picture, but James King. The man which Naruto killed, he had another red line that lead to the name Mizuki Sato. This is where Naruto's hunt for justice ends.

"This is all I have." Naruto growled in rage, pulling a phone out of his pocket. "This phone had important information I needed. Though that Boy Blunder managed to completely ruin it."

Naruto slammed the broken phone onto a metal table. Then as he started to pace the room, Naruto began to mess with his long blond locks.

"Think to yourself Naruto, there has to be a way to fix this issue." The blond began as his mind started to race. "The good in all this, is that Mizuki is unaware I am hunting him. The bad part is I don't know where he is or what he looks like. Then I can't forget the Teen Titans, they have already proved to be a thorn in my side once."

Naruto stopped and placed his hands onto the table he placed the phone. "Think what to do next!" The blond shouted as he closed his eyes and started to think.

Naruto growled and punched the table, creating a small dent. Though after a moment he stopped and started to take deep breaths. "Calm yourself, Ra's always said to keep your composure. After all you don't want to be forced to repair everything you break... That's it!"

Naruto grabbed the phone and started to look it over. "If I can find someone to repair this phone, I can get the information I need!" The blond smirked happily,as he looked up. "Father, Mito, I promise I will find who is responsible for your deaths."

Happy with his new plan, even though it was a minor setback. Naruto walked towards the elevator of his HQ, his thoughts now moving towards the Teen Titans. "That's one problem down, but I still have five more to solve."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The next morning)

Naruto ended up sleeping longer than usual, instead of his normal five in the morning workout routine. The blond ended up sleeping in till seven and starting his workout then. Today he trained with more vigor than usual, his determination to find Mizuki allowed him to push himself even harder.

Though Naruto was also fueled by his desire to grow stronger than the Teen Titans. During their last encounter, he used the element of surprise and their desire to protect each other to his advantage. Though he figured they wouldn't fall into the same trick twice, so Naruto would have to be able to beat them five on one.

The blond debated on starting to train his powers, but in all honesty Naruto didn't know how to start his training. So for now, he focused on sharpening his skills.

Soon Naruto found himself inside the elevator that lead up to his store. He had a towel wrapped around his neck, and he was sweating all over.

"That was a good training session, but I really need a shower." The blond noted, as he stretched out his slightly sore muscles.

The elevator made a ding and he walked into his makeshift office. Though as he made his way over to the stairs. He could hear the faint knocking at the door to his store. Not even properly thinking, the blond assassin made his way over to the door. As he unlocked the door, the blond was met face to face with someone he never dreamed he would see.

Shaking his head and recomposing himself, Naruto looked slightly down at Raven. Who was standing across from him, a large blush across her face as she looked him over.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked in a confused voice, hoping the Titans didn't figure out who he was.

Raven's mind was in overdrive, never had she seen a male that she found so attractive. She was completely absorbed by his deep blue eyes and his long golden locks. It also helped that Naruto was shirtless, sweaty and absolutely shredded.

"Um books." The purple haired hero mumbled, as she couldn't mutter a proper sentence in the presence of Naruto.

Naruto acted confused for a moment, but then it donned upon him. He ran a book store, one that he has completely neglected the past few days.

"You wanted to come check out my store?" Naruto finally spoke up, causing Raven to slowly nod. "Well in that case please come in."

Naruto cursed his luck as he allowed Raven to come inside, out of all the people in Jump City why did she have to visit his store. Truly some force in the world was against him.

Though as Raven walked into the blond's store, she was slightly impressed. Besides the store being completely empty of customers, it was filled to the brim with books.

"So help yourself." Naruto chuckled nervously as he held his hands out.

Raven stared at Naruto for a second, her eyes glued onto his body. This caused the blond to feel a little uneasy.

"Um are you ok?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms.

Raven shook herself out of her daze and recomposed herself. "Sorry I got distracted." The hero admitted, as she casually walked over to a book stand. Then as she opened up a random book, she glanced at Naruto and watched him walk behind the counter.

Naruto balled his fists and looked down, he was going over the last few days in his head. Wondering if there was any chance he slipped up and allowed the Titans to figure out who he was.

'Damnit Naruto, think! There is no way she knows who you are. If so, she wouldn't come here alone, would she? No, you're too good to slip up and get caught this quick.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked over to Raven. 'But if that's the case, why does she keep looking at me?'

Raven noticed Naruto looking back at her, so she quickly buried her head into the book she had picked up.

'Okay, she is definitely watching me, but why?' Naruto thought as he looked down and caught his own reflection. Finally noticing what was catching the young woman's eye. 'I forgot I'm not wearing a shirt.'

Smiling to himself, Naruto decided to have a small bit of mischief. So with a spring in his step, the blond assassin strolled over to Raven.

"Excuse me, you look as if you need some assistance." Naruto spoke, leaning against the bookshelf Raven was standing by.

Raven moved her eyes over the blond and bit her lip. Normally she was cool and calm, but this unnamed bookstore owner was getting the best of her.

"I... I'm fine." Raven stammered out with a large blush, forcing her to conceal her face with the book in hand. "I like your store."

"Is that all you like?" Naruto asked with a small smirk, causing Raven'a face to go further into the book.

There was a moment of silence between the two, though after a moment Raven looked up.

"For now." The teen answered in a blank voice. "Busy place you have here, sorry I didn't get your name." Raven stopped and waited for Naruto to give his name.

"It's only polite to give your name before asking others, but I don't think there is a person in Jump City who doesn't know you, Raven." Naruto replied in a calm and causal tone. "Though my name is Naruto Quinn."

Raven nodded and continued to read, trying her hardest to avoid looking at the attractive blond. Naruto easily picked up on this and started to inwardly laugh.

"So tell me, what brings one of the famous Teen Titans to my store? As you can see I'm normally booming with business, so I would assume you've certainly heard of my store from somewhere." Naruto began, being very sarcastic about the last part.

Raven sighed and closed the book in her hands. "If we are going to do this, could you at least put a shirt on?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right back." Though as Naruto walked away, he turned around and gave Raven a wink. "Don't go stealing anything while I'm gone beautiful."

Raven turned a deep shade of red from the blond's comment. She didn't know why, but the way he spoke to her felt familiar. Though even stranger was that she enjoyed the way he spoke to her. It was almost refreshing to have someone leaving her speechless. It was almost like he didn't care she was Raven from the Teen Titans, he treated her like another girl that wondered into his store.

Raven was so taken up in the way Naruto looked and the way he treated her. She was completely blinded by the giveaway signs of who he truly was.

"So." The voice of Naruto began, grabbing Raven's attention. As he was clearly walking into the main part of the store, a new skin tight black shirt hugging his torso. "What brings you to my store?"

Raven looked at the blond with a confused gaze. "I like books and this is a bookstore." She answered back, her voice holding a little more confidence. "It's pretty self explanatory as to why I'm here."

Naruto nodded and took a seat on a small wooden stool. "Fair point, it's just I've only been in business for a few days and you're my first customer." The blond explained as he cocked a smirk. "It's weird having your first customer being a famous hero."

"I see, so are you from around here? You're pretty young to running a bookstore." Raven noted as she walked over and took a seat.

Naruto waved his hand around. "I grew up in a small orphanage of sorts. It housed people from all over, so when I finally left I wanted to go out and see the world." The blond explained, twisting his words around to tell both the truth and a lie. "As to the being young part, you're correct. Though I had some money saved up, so I thought why not buy a bookstore."

Raven didn't act very impressed and if she was, she didn't show it. "Sounds interesting, though if you wanted to see the world. Why come down and buy a bookstore in Jump City?"

Naruto leaned over with a grin. "Well besides the booming business opportunity, I hear there is a lot of beautiful girls in Jump City."

Raven blushed and looked onto the floor. "I see." She mumbled in a low voice.

Naruto laughed and moved back away from Raven. "So Raven, I have a question." Naruto began grabbing her full attention.

"And that is?" Raven replied, not wanting to be left in suspense.

Naruto started to chuckle nervously and rub the back of his head. "Well when I was moving into my new apartment, I dropped my phone and completely broke it. So I was wondering if you knew where any repair shops were. I had a lot of important information I don't want to lose."

"Yeah there is one four blocks down from your store." Raven answered, slightly bummed about what his question was about.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much Raven." The blond thanked, happy that he could now fix the phone her teammate destroyed.

"No problem, but I answered a question for you. So why don't you do me the curtesy as well." Raven replied, her voice calm and collected.

"Ask away." Naruto spoke happily.

"Why were you shirtless earlier?" She asked, a slight blush appearing on her face.

Naruto made an O shape with his mouth and started to snicker. "Sorry about that, I live above the store and every morning I workout to stay in shape. Normally I don't have customers, so when I opened the door I didn't even think what I was doing."

"I see, so maybe next time I stop by you'll have a shirt on." Raven replied with a smirk, trying to get one over the blond.

Naruto leaned over and gave Raven a wink. "No promises, after all you looked at my body more than you did my books." The blond assassin retorted in a low voice.

Raven felt her heartbeat pick up as Naruto slowly got closer. Though the sudden beeping of her communicator going off made her stand up and pull the device out.

"Raven trouble in the downtown district meet us there now!" The voice of Robin shouted through the com.

Raven looked slightly depressed as she looked over to Naruto. "Sorry duty calls, I'll stop by again another day... I like talking to you." Raven admitted with a small smile, turning around and walking towards the exit.

Naruto smiled wide and for a second forgetting everything about who he and Raven were. In the moment right now, they were just two young teens. "Alright I'll see you around Beautiful."

As the door to his store closed, Naruto's face took a complete shift. He went from a flirty teenager to a serious assassin in one go.

"Time for a shower, then I'm going to get that stupid phone fixed." Naruto mumbled, as he walked over and locked the door to his store.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Few hours later)

Naruto was casually strolling down the busy streets of Jump City. He was dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a large black hoodie; which he had pulled over to somewhat conceal his face. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his hoodie and he was fiddling with the broken phone in his hands.

As he passed by the dozens of citizens going about there daily lives. He was unaware of the two people shadowing his movements. Soon one individual picked up his speed and closed in behind Naruto.

Being an assassin, Naruto felt as if he was being followed. Though taking a glance on the reflection of a window he passed. He judged his followers to be of no threat. Quickly he found a sharp object held to his back and he smirked.

"Take a small detour into that alley to your right." A voice ordered in a low tone, slowly poking his knife into Naruto's back.

Naruto had to hold back his laughter. "Alright just don't hurt me." He whispered, trying his hardest to pretend helpless.

The man lead Naruto into the ally and as the two were out of sight. The man pushed Naruto forward, causing the blond to stagger forward and almost fall over. Though this was just a front Naruto played to appear weak.

"Alright kid, wallet, jewelry and anything else valuable. Hand it over, or this will get ugly." The mugger ordered, as the second man walked over to his side.

Seeing the two men trying to rob him, Naruto couldn't hold his laughter back any longer.

"Wow you two might be the stupidest most unlucky guys in all Jump City!" Naruto declared as he started to sway back and fourth in his laughter. "I mean there is what, hundreds of people that pass by you. And you decide to rob me."

Naruto folded his hands together and pointed to the two muggers. "Alright listen, here is your one chance. Walk away now and we can put this all behind us."

The two men looked between each other, then as they nodded. Both charged at Naruto with knifes in hand.

Naruto shook his head. "Can't say I didn't warn you." The blond mumbled as he rolled around one of the muggers. Then in one swift move he broke the man's arm and shoved the knife into his throat.

The second man looked to his partner with wide eyes. Then before he could even mumble a proper sentence, a blond blur grabbed the man's arm and made him shove his knife into his own neck.

"So easy it was boring." Naruto mumbled as he walked over the two dead men. "At least I killed them without getting my finger prints on their weapons."

Naruto stepped out of the alleyway and walked into the streets. As he did, he perfectly blended into the passing by citizens. Going back to his task and acting like nothing even happened.

Eventually Naruto made his way towards the repair shop that Raven told him about. He looked up to the name of the shop and smirked.

"Repairs for Idiots, cute name." Naruto mumbled as he approached the door.

Opening the door, a ding went off signaling a customer had entered the store. Naruto looked around and noticed dozens of electronic devices spread throughout the store. He also took note that the store wasn't very busy, in fact there was only one other person inside the room.

A male teenager around Naruto's age, he was dressed in the store uniform and he looked rather unhappy with his job. His long black hair was tied up into a ponytail; which resembled the top of a pineapple.

"Welcome to Repairs for Idiots, we fix things because you're a moron." The male greeted with little enthusiasm. "I'm Shikamaru, how can I help you?"

Naruto strolled over to the counter with a small smile. "Nice slogan." The blond began as he placed the broken phone onto the counter. "Names Naruto Quinn, and I need you to fix something for me."

"Oh that's surprising, see I thought you'd come into a electronic repair shop for a cup of coffee." Shikamaru replied sarcastically, while picking the cell phone up. "Boy is that a load off my shoulder."

"Funny." Naruto mumbled as he folded his arms. "A friend told me you could fix that phone for me, I have a lot of important data I don't want to lose."

Shikamaru held the phone up and started to look over it. He quickly ran his fingers around the entry point where Robin's projectiles had did the most damage. "What, did the phone owe you money or something?" The lazy teen asked, glancing down to Naruto. "Because it looks like you stabbed the thing."

Naruto rubbed his head and chuckled nervously. "You see I got drunk and woke up with a knife dug into my phone." The blond lied, hoping the black haired repairman would buy the lie.

"Little young to be drinking, guess that's what your dumbass gets." Shikamaru replied with a small yawn.

"Not very friendly service." Naruto pointed out with a small smirk, even though he really didn't care. He just wanted the phone fixed.

"Yeah, well I couldn't care less about this stupid job." Shikamaru replied as he sat the phone down. "But let's get down to business, I can't fix the phone. You managed to completely ruin a majority of the phone. Though you're in luck, as the memory card inside is unharmed. So give me a few days and I'll swap the card into a replacement phone. That way you can at least recover your data."

Naruto nodded and pulled his wallet out. "How much do I owe you and when will you be done?"

Shikamaru sighed and started to stretch. "Well it's a lot of extra work for me, so labor and everything id say about..."

"Would this cover it?" Naruto asked as he placed five hundred dollars on the table without flinching.

Shikamaru was surprised. "More than enough."

Naruto smiled. "Good then keep the change, it will motivate you to work harder. I need the information off my phone as quickly as possible."

Shikamaru took the cash and nodded. "Come back this time tomorrow, I should have everything ready for you."

"Good." Naruto replied as he turned around and started to leave.

Shikamaru watched the blond exit the store, but before Naruto left. The lazy teen noticed blood on the back of Naruto's hoodie.

"He didn't look hurt and he payed with five hundred dollars like it was five cents. There is something off about this guy." Shikamaru mumbled as he looked to the phone on the counter. "And I bet this phone will help me figure that out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(At Naruto's apartment)

Naruto walked slowly into his living room and grabbed the remote to his TV. Then as he plopped down on the couch, he flicked the device on.

"Let's see if there is anything good on." Naruto mumbled as he changed the TV to the local news network.

Holding back a small smile, Naruto read the headlines flashing across the TV. Which read, 'Two Men Found Dead in Back Alley.'

"Hmm wonder if they have anything pinning me to their deaths." Naruto spoke to himself as he turned the volume up.

"So far there is no suspects or clues to the murders of these two men." Naruto smiled as he heard the news anchor talk. "However, many are speculating it was caused by Jump City's newest killer who has been killing criminals on the docks."

Naruto leaned back and placed his hands over his head. "They wouldn't be wrong."

"The police chief said the men killed tonight were convicted criminals. So it would fit the Black Hood's MO, to kill these men. As he has only killed criminals so far."

"The Black Hood? That is the stupidest most cliche thing I've ever heard!" Naruto growled in frustration.

"The police urge anyone with information linked with these killings to please come forward. And if you see of know anything of the Black Hood, the police ask you send all information to them. As they feel he is a major threat to this city."

Naruto snorted. "Stupid police, they are ignorant to the fact that I'm making this city safer. Killing evil men is better than locking them away. After all how many times has Uncle Bruce had to lock up his enemies, only for them to break out and cause more harm."

Naruto turned the TV off and stood up. "Regardless, I have to be more careful from now on. I'm no longer a nameless assassin killing for his mission. I now have the police and Teen Titans after me, while also being in the eye of the public."

Naruto walked over to his window and peered outside. Sighing to himself, he looked up to the bright full moon. Then as he let his eyes wonder for a moment, he looked over to the Titan's Tower. His mind going to Raven and their conversation, which he did enjoy, and part of him wanted to keep spending time with the girl.

Though he knew, the more they were around each other. The bigger the risk of Raven discovering who he really is. However, Naruto was taken from his thoughts about Raven, as he noticed a figure on a rooftop across him. Said person was dressed in all black, so he was hard to spot, but Naruto was a highly trained assassin.

So spotting someone in the darkness would be easy for him, especially if the person wasn't hidden very well. Which the person watching him wasn't, so it made Naruto wonder just who was watching him and why.

"He's not very good at concealing himself." Naruto mused, as he smiled and waved at the person watching him.

Said person stiffened up, before turning around and running away. Needless to say, Naruto only had one thought running through his head mind.

"Someone is watching me, so that must mean they suspect who I really am." Naruto spoke to himself as he walked away from the window. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any better. I get another problem to add to my growing list."

Chapter End

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well here is chapter 3 and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Also know it's known that Shika is now apart of this story in some way. Though don't expect me to add any more Naruto characters. I may down the line, but for now it's just Shikamaru. Also Shika will have an important role in the story and I have a question I will ask you the readers.

Should Shikamaru have a pairing? For example here is a few ideas.

Shikamaru and Starfire (sorry Robin)

Shikamaru and Jinx (not my favorite idea, but could work)

Shikamaru and Batgirl (I will be adding more DC characters in future arcs, told you this story would be long)

Shikamaru and mystery character that I will be adding much later (she is a DC character though)

Or Shikamaru and random suggestion.


	4. Chapter 4 Troublesome

Chapter 4. Troublesome

Naruto was having a pretty good morning, he managed to sleep like a baby throughout the night and his morning workout left him feeling more rejuvenated than ever. Even while he sat on his couch eating his breakfast, the cereal just seemed to taste better than usual. Honestly, Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like today was going to be a special day for him.

In his mind he could picture everything now, he would keep his store open for a few hours and get no customers whatsoever. Then he would head down to Repairs of Idiots and retrieve the phone he left with Shikamaru. Which would ultimately lead the blond assassin to Mizuki. Finally placing Naruto on track to avenging his family and finding those responsible for the incident.

"Today is finally gonna go my way." Naruto announced to himself, with a large smile on his face.

The blond then reached over his coffee table and placed his cereal down for a moment. Next by extending his arm, Naruto reached out for the TV remote. Though as the remote was within his grasp, the cell phone sitting beside Naruto, starred to blast the loudest death metal music that Naruto had ever heard.

Startled by the sudden noise, Naruto freaked out and kicked the table. Causing his cereal to spill over its contents onto the floor.

"Shit." Naruto cursed as he sprung upward and stubbed his toe. Making him to wince in pain and jump up and down. "Damn, damn, damn!"

Looking down, Naruto noticed the phone on his coffee table. It was still blasting the ringtone loud and clear. While on the phone's screen, a picture of his mother giving a peace sign and a wink could be seen.

"And so ends my perfect day." Naruto sighed, as he bent over and grabbed the phone. Then by taking an even longer sigh, he slumped over and answered the phone. "Hey mom."

"PUDDIN!" Harley screamed happily through the phone. Though next, Naruto could hear her huff through the speaker. "Why haven't you called me yet?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to his kitchen, in order to retrieve some paper towels. "I've been a little busy these past few days." Naruto replied, as he walked back to his coffee table with towels in hand to clean his mess.

"That's no excuse buster!" Harley scolded through the phone, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. "Now apologize to your mother."

Naruto sighed as he started to sponge up the spilled milk. "Sorry mom."

"That's much better, now tell me. How goes things down in Jump City, meet any cute girls yet?" Harley asked, her voice hiding a small snicker.

"Well besides killing a small amount of thugs and having a run in with the Teen Titans. Things have been pretty boring." Naruto replied, tossing the towels away and placing his bowl in the sink. "Though I believe I have a solid lead on someone linked with Dad and Mito's deaths."

"That's great news puddin!" Harley quickly shouted in joy. "But I do have a reason for calling you."

Naruto strolled over to his couch and took a seat. "And that reason would be?"

"I need you to kill someone." The voice of his mother requested without skipping a beat.

Naruto clutched his phone as he heard his mother's voice. It wasn't the voice of his sweet loving mother, no this was the voice of the Crime Queen of Gotham. Honestly, Naruto was shocked and left speechless. He knew how drastically these past eleven years have affected him, but now he could hear how his mother had changed.

"Puddin you still there?"

"Yeah I am." Naruto spoke in a flat voice, as he was suddenly brought back into reality. "Who.." He took a hard swallow. "Who do you need me to kill?"

"Ahh just some D-bag, here I'll send a picture of him to your phone." Harley responded.

Naruto felt his phone vibrate, then moving his phone to his eyes. The assassin looked at the screen and saw the photo of a middle aged man. "That's great and all mom, but I need more information than this. You know a name, location and why exactly you want him dead."

Harley sighed through the phone. "His name is Garfield Sharp, he's a scum bag CEO from Gotham. Currently he is opening a new branch of his company in Jump City, so during the opening ceremony later today. I want you to kill him."

Naruto stood up and started to pace his apartment. "Today? Mom you have to give me more time to prepare than that. I have no knowledge on this guy and I can't just stroll up during a ceremony and kill him."

"But that's what I want you to do Puddin. It shouldn't be hard for you to pull some ninja moves and kill that bastard anyway. After all you did break me out of Arkham with ease." Harley pointed out, making Naruto groan.

"That's different mom, I planned for every scenario when I killed James King and broke you out. You asking me to gear up, walk up to some random guy and put an arrow in his chest."

"And what's the problem with that?" Harley asked in a confused voice. "Out of all my contacts I know my son is the best choice to get this job done."

Naruto started to massage his face in frustration. "Mom tell me why you want this guy dead."

There was a long pause between the two, but after a moment. Harley took a long sigh and collected her thoughts.

"This guy, he is planning on doing a merger with Lex Corp. Which, if successful will ruin our company. It will ruin your father's legacy." Harley explained in a sadden voice.

"Mom is the company doing that bad? I remember dad never worrying about other companies." Naruto noted, as he looked out his window.

"Yeah we are, see when your father died it held negative effects on the company. Investors lost interest and your father wasn't there to lead. Then with my criminal involvement it placed the company in another bad light. I fear even stopping this merger would only delay the inevitable." Harley explained as she began to sob. "I don't know what to do Naruto."

Naruto gripped the phone hard as he listened to his mother's tears. It hurt his heart to hear her cry. "Mom I'll promise you two things, first off I'm going to kill that man for you."

There was a pause as Naruto thought over his second promise.

"And what else." Harley asked in a weak voice.

"Naruto Namikaze will come back, and he will protect his father's legacy. Though now isn't the right time, Naruto Quinn still has some work to finish."

"Oh Puddin thank you, but I think you should keep Quinn. It suits you." Harley pointed out, as she started to dry her tears. "But we can talk about that later, for now I have a plan to explain."

"A plan?" Naruto mumbled in confusion.

"Yes, it's a little idea I have. One that I believe will solve all our problems. After all your mommy is one smart cookie."

Naruto smiled. "Yes she is, I'm all ears mom."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(With Raven)

Raven walked slowly down the streets of Jump City, her body was slightly aching all over. She had just finished a grueling morning training session with her team. Apparently when Robin said they would prepare to handle the new threat of Naruto, he wasn't joking around.

Now thanks to the new rigorous training, which Robin informed will be daily until Naruto is brought to justice. Raven was not in the most pleasant of spirits. In fact she didn't get to have her early morning tea or meditate. So needless to say, Raven needed some personal time to calm down and collect her emotions.

So that is why she was currently headed to her new favorite bookstore. Raven didn't know why she decided to make the journey to Naruto's store. She did love books, but she had plenty to read back at the tower. So honestly, Raven wondered why she even made the choice to go out to Naruto's store.

Regardless of her reasons, she couldn't help to smile at the sight of the blond's store. As Raven came within a few feet of the store, she looked up to the name. Making a mental note to ask Naruto what his store name meant. Though as Raven touched the front door, she took a long drawn out sigh.

"Please have a shirt on this time." The superhero teenager whispered in a low voice, while finally summoning the courage to open the door and walk inside.

Once Raven entered the bookstore, she was instantly hit with the aroma of books, both old and new. She also noted that the store was completely empty again.

"Um is anyone here?" Raven spoke out, wondering where the blond was currently at.

For a movement there was silence, but eventually Raven heard footsteps.

"Raven?" The voice of Naruto called out in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Raven smiled as she watched Naruto walk out of his office. "I told you I would come back another day, I just didn't say when."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the teen. "True, but I didn't expect to see you back so soon. I figured you would be busy with your team."

"I was, but I needed a break from being a hero for awhile. Robin is driving me crazy with all his team training." Raven began as she walked over to a wooden stool and took a seat. "Stupid Thaealab, Black Hood or whatever his name is."

"Pardon?" Naruto replied, trying to be as innocent as possible. "What are you talking about Raven?"

"Sorry, the guy on the news. You know the one killing all the drug dealers and other criminals. Well the media started calling him the Black Hood, but his name is Thaealab; which is Arabic for fox." Raven explained as she started to groan. "My leader, Robin has shifted all our focus towards training to defeat and stop Thaealab."

Naruto folded his arms, inwardly smirking as this conversation could be helpful to him. "You know, now that you mention it. I recall hearing a news story about this um however you say his name."

"Thaealab." Raven spoke the name, even though she didn't need to. After all Naruto was Thaealab, and he was quite fluent in multiple languages.

"So how is your team planning on taking him on? From what the news says, this guy is pretty dangerous." Naruto pointed out, hoping Raven slips up and gives more information out than she should.

"Well we haven't done much, just teamwork exercises and physical training. Robin also insisted on going over some possible battle scenarios, but the rest of the team was exhausted. So we all took a break for a little while, thus here I am." Raven explained, holding her arms out.

"I see, but I'm curious. If this guy is only killing criminals, why try to bring him down?" Naruto asked, making Raven narrow her gaze.

"Because killing is wrong." She answered without thinking, believing the answer should be obvious.

"Yes, but look at this from a different perspective." Naruto began as his tone shifted and he looked off into the distance. "Soldiers kill during times of war, but we do not judge them, nor should we. They are tasked with the impossible either for their own protection, or the protection of others. In a sense we see them as taking care of the bad guys, even though to the opposing side, the soldiers are the villains."

Raven folded her arms. "There is a difference between war and killing thugs on the street."

"But is there really a difference?" Naruto cut in as he looked into Raven's eyes. "War is caused by greedy individuals who want more wealth and power. While criminals commit crime for more money and power. So what's the difference in this Thaealab killing the bad guys? When in reality is he a solider waging war on crime."

"Like I said, killing is wrong." Raven retorted, sticking to her previous argument. "Crime can be solved without killing. That's why the Justice League and my team was founded."

Naruto smirked. "Ah yes, you defeat the bad guys and save the day!" The blond then frowned and his voice held some venom behind it. "Then the criminals break free and hurt, wound and completely destroy the lives of people who cannot protect themselves, but don't worry the heroes always lock them back up. After all the cycle has to continue, because killing monsters isn't the right thing to do."

"What's your issue?" Raven asked, as she stood to her feet and glared at the blond. "If it wasn't for the heroes countless lives would be lost."

Naruto stood his ground and towered over Raven. "My issue Raven, is that a boy lost his father, sister and his mother because convicted murders escaped prison. My issue, is that those men could have been put down and I would still have a family. So that's why when I see a man killing criminals, I don't bat an eye. Because I think of another littles boy's family he may have saved from becoming like mine."

Raven stepped back, she was shocked by the teens words. Raven remembered he mentioned life in an orphanage, but she never would have imagined the circumstances.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She replied in a honest tone. "I can understand why you feel the way you do, but you have to understand. I have my own hardships and I still believe my sense of justice is correct."

Naruto sighed and took a seat. "Don't apologize, you couldn't have known that my family was killed, or that I sat there and watched the people I love die before my eyes. Though I'm sorry I lost my temper, when I think about them. It, it brings back the memories of the night I lost so much."

Raven smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's chest. "It brings out an anger in you, but that's a front to hide your sadness. I can feel those emotions inside you." Raven explained, while she slowly inched closer to the sitting blond. "If you want, we can talk about those emotions."

Naruto smiled and grabbed Raven's hand, then as he slowly moved her touch away, he stood up. "That's sweet of you to offer, but I've spent years trying to forget that night and move on." The blond lied through his teeth. "I'd much rather move towards the future."

Raven moved her hand to her chest and looked down. "Oh, I see."

"Listen Raven." Naruto began as he moved to her side and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Let's forget this talk, if you really wanna help me. Just having someone to talk with is very helpful."

Raven blushed and poked her fingers together. "Well maybe I can be helpful sometime this weekend, maybe over tea. We could talk, get to know each other more. I'd like to have a normal friend in my life."

"Sure thing, it's a date." The blond replied with a wink. "Show up at my shop this Saturday around this time."

Raven looked away. "It's not a date, just spending time with a friend."

"Call it what you want Raven. Either way, I'm looking forward to our time together. And maybe next time, we can have a more pleasant conversation." Naruto pointed out, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Raven wasn't one to show many emotions, but she couldn't help but smile at the blond's infectious grin. Slowly, but surely, Naruto was having an effect on Raven. Though what neither teen knew, was that Raven was also slowly having an effect on Naruto, but the question remained. Would these changes be for the side of good? Or something much more darker?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A few hours later, with Naruto)

Naruto was currently in his League uniform and his persona of Thaealab was on the hunt. The prey was of course the man his mother gave him the contract to kill. The kill itself should be relatively easy, as there was no protection of any sort in the area. However, there was still a complication for Naruto. Which was the fact that the opening ceremony was being covered by dozens of news stations and hundreds of people were on sight to behold the opening of the new building.

So as Naruto over looked the crowd for his vantage point, he couldn't help himself from sighing in frustration. See on the positive side, Naruto would be helping his mother and their company. Though the bad side, was that Naruto would definitely be placed on camera for his kill, further placing him in the unwanted attention of others.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Naruto groaned as he slowly watched the crowd through a pair of binoculars.

So far there was no sign of his target, but that was expected. Considering the event didn't officially start for another fifteen minutes. So for now Naruto decided to wait and prepare to eliminate his target.

The blond thought about sneaking around finding his target and killing him before he took the stage. However, his mother was very clear on how she wanted him killed. She wanted his death to be a public display, showing what would happen to any other future competition.

Naruto was never one for public assassination contracts, but for his mother he would do anything. So as he placed his binoculars away, Naruto grabbed his bow and started to inspect his weapon.

"Most mothers give their teen sons normal jobs. Like mowing the lawn or picking milk up at the store." Naruto groaned as he pretended to draw his bow back. "But not my mom, no she wants me to kill someone."

"Family always complicates everything." A voice spoke from behind Naruto.

Acting on instinct, Naruto grabbed an arrow and quickly turned around. Firing a shot off at the person behind him without wasting a second.

Though as the arrow flew into the air, the unknown individual batted the projectile down with a sai. Causing the arrow to land harmlessly on the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Naruto spoke in confusion, as he relaxed his bow. "Did Ra's send you?"

Standing across Naruto, was a young woman with a slender, but fit build. The woman had long and think black hair and was wearing a mask to conceal her face. The mask itself was white and resembled a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin. She was wearing dark green colored kimono which was tied around her waist, where its length reached just above her knees. Finally she had a pair of knee high black boots.

"Yes and no." The female relied in a casual voice.

Naruto placed his bow onto his back and folded his arms. "Then why are you here Cheshire?" The blond asked, while watching Cheshire remove her mask. Revealing her olive colored skin and green eyes to the blond.

"Ra's sent me on a mission a few towns over. Thought I'd swing back here and say hello." Cheshire explained in a matter of fact tone. "After all with you gone, the League has been pretty boring. Been thinking about skipping out and going solo for awhile."

"You know Ra's would have your head if you did." Naruto pointed out, knowing his master's rules about never leaving the League.

Cheshire waved the blond's warning off and smirked. "Please after how upset he is with you, I believe I could disappear and he wouldn't even bat an eye."

Naruto slumped over and sighed. "I take it he has been following all the news stories about my recent deeds?"

"Oh yeah." Cheshire replied with a laugh. "I believe he is quite disappointed that you've left so much evidence during your nightly outings."

"Well if he knew what else I've been up to, I'd say he'd probably try to have me killed." Naruto began as he started to think maybe he should shut up.

"Oh do tell." The black haired assassin practically begged. "It can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised." Naruto mumbled as he looked away.

"What? It can't be like you have a date with one of those Teen Titan girls." Cheshire joked, but as she watched Naruto start to sway back and forth and whistle, she started to laugh. "Holy shit you do!"

Naruto turned around and faced Cheshire, he was lucky his face was hidden. Because currently the blond was sporting a large blush of embarrassment.

"Ok for starters it's not a date!" Naruto began, causing Cheshire to grab her stomach as she laughed. "What I'm being serious! We are just going to spend some time at a tea shop together!"

"Wow just listen to yourself, you're in denial! Knowing you, you probably talk a big game in front of this girl, but look at you now!" Cheshire laughed out, before she brought a hand to wipe the tears in her eye. "Which one is it? And how did this even happen?"

Naruto crossed his arms and started to pout. "I'm not telling you anything else." The blond protested.

"Oh come on!" Cheshire began as she punched Naruto in the arm. "You're the closest thing I have to a little brother, so I gotta tease you about girls. Besides, I gotta make sure this girl is could enough for you."

Naruto rolled his eyes under his hood. "Ok for starters lets get one thing straight. It's not a date!"

"Yeah sure whatever, just give me some details already." Cheshire replied quickly.

Naruto slumped over in defeat. "It's Raven."'the blond revealed. "During the day I have my secret identity of Naruto Quinn, and she has taken a liking to me. I really don't know what to do, if I let her get close, she could figure out who I am."

Cheshire shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly this could work in your favor, that's if you play your cards right. I mean you could earn her trust and completely destroy the Titans from within."

"I have no interest with the Titans, I'm only interested in finding justice for my family." Naruto spoke with conviction behind his words.

"Then why bother your time with this Raven girl?" Cheshire began as she started to walk away. "Either you like her or you're an idiot. Who knows maybe it's a combination of both. Though let me leave you with some sisterly advice, do what your heart thinks is right. And don't let who you are get in the way of that."

Naruto watched as Cheshire placed her mask on and jumped off the roof they were on.

"Did she just give me good advice?" The blond mumbled in shock.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned around and grabbed his bow. "Ah whatever, I need to shoot something now." The blond groaned, as he grabbed an arrow and took aim.

Naruto took a deep breath and released his bow string, which was followed moments later with loud shrieks and cries of panic. Then as many on lookers looked up to where Naruto was, the blond placed his bow over his head and walked away.

"Contract complete." The blond mumbled to himself, as he pulled a phone out and started to dial his mother's number.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Hour later, Naruto's HQ)

Naruto fiddled with an arrow in hand, while rocking back in forth on a chair. His eyes were placed onto a live news feed covering the murder he recently committed. Like he imagined, people were able to connect his persona to the murder. Since it was broad daylight and the whole event was being recorded. So a cameraman was able to spot him before he left the scene. So far everyone was in an uproar for the deed which Naruto committed.

Soon Naruto got sick of watching the current channel. So he flipped the channel and found another show talking about him. This show had a male news anchor angrily yelling towards the camera, Naruto recognized this as the G. Gordon Godfrey Show.

"Listen it's time you wake up Jump City! This Black Hood as you all call him is nothing besides a blood thirsty monster!" G. Gordon yelled into the camera, causing Naruto to slightly bend the arrow in his hand. "It hasn't even been a week since he showed up in your city, and look at the bodies he's already dropped! I'll say it one more time so it sinks in, a blood. Thirsty. Monster!"

Naruto snapped the arrow in half, then as he looked over to his clock. He noted that in an hour, he had to go meet Shikamaru. In order to pick up the phone he wanted fixed.

"And what has your heroes the Teen Titans been doing about this threat? Well don't worry G. Gordon has that covered for you! Just watch this and see how great your heroes are!"

Naruto watched as a clip started to play beside Gordon's body. It was a recording of his encounter with the Teen Titans.

"How in the hell!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. "I checked everywhere, there was no cameras to record me!"

"Just look at this folks!" Gordon began as he started to point to the fight. "These heroes stand no chance against this madman. I believe it's time the Justice League stop letting the rejects and side kicks do their work, and start helping people!"

Naruto balled his fists. "Just who's side is this asshole on?" The blond mumbled in confusion. "First he bashes me, then the Titans and now he is calling out the Justice League."

"Or maybe it's time these freaks in masks call it quits. After all, how many people do they really help? Think about that!" Godfrey yelled out, causing Naruto to growl and flip the channel.

This time he landed into another channel, who's news anchor was midway through her story. Of course the topic was the assassination of Garfield Sharp, making Naruto groan.

"Is there really nothing else important for news stations to cover?" The blond whined, before he decided to listen in.

"So even after Mr. Sharp's death, his legacy will live on. Thanks to Lex Luthor, who is now taking over Sharp Industries. By adding the million dollar company to his already thriving business." The news reporter began in a happy voice.

"This is not good." The blond mumbled, as he clutched his fists onto the chair he was on. "I should have seen this coming, why didn't mom see this coming?"

"We actually spoke with Mr. Luthor a little while ago. And here is what he had to say on the events that have transpired." The news anchor began, right as the TV transitioned to the face of Lex Luthor talking to a camera.

"It's always sad to see a friend leave this world in such, tragic circumstances. Though thanks to a prior agreement, since neither I or Mr. Sharp have any next of kin. We had an agreement on our unforeseen deaths, so we had papers signed to give control of our companies to one another. So now I would like to publicly welcome Sharp Industries to the Lex Corp family."

Naruto turned the TV off, his blood was boiling and he couldn't take much more. It seems like no matter what he did, nothing went his way. Something always had to go wrong and the blond was starting to grow sick of it.

"This cell phone better give me what I want." Naruto spoke to himself as he started to walk towards the elevator. "Or things will get ugly."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Repairs for Idiots)

Shikamaru was a simple individual, who enjoyed nothing more than to relax and not worry about anything. Though for the past week the black haired teenager has done nothing besides worry. Currently Shikamaru was at the shop he worked at, pacing back and fourth. Thinking to himself what he should do next.

As he walked, Shikamaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Showing just how troubled the normally calm individual was. "What am I gonna do?" The boy mumbled in desperation, placing his hands onto a counter and looking down. "I don't have much time left."

Shikamaru looked down to his shadow, which started to move around. Showing that something wasn't normal with the teen. "My pawns are gone, my king is in check and I only have one move left. And it's a stupid one at that."

Shikamaru walked over to the cash register and owned it. Showing a small amount of money placed inside. "I'm still four grand short and tonight is my deadline."

Shikamaru slammed the register shut and then leaned against the counter. "I could always steal the rest." Shikamaru then looked over to a wall, where a picture was hung.

The picture showed a tall man, with black hair that was tied back just like Shikamaru's hair. The man had two large scars on the side of his face and a large black goatee on his chin. The man was holding a smiling Shikamaru on his shoulders, while both smiled towards the camera. On the picture, the words Shikamaru's fourth birthday were written in black ink. This was a picture of Shikamaru and his father Shikaku.

"No you would be ashamed of me if I did, but what am I suppose to do?" Shikamaru asked the picture, waiting in silence, but of course he got no answer.

Eventually Shikamaru balled his fists and looked down. "If you were still alive, you would know what to do. You always knew what to do."

Shikamaru suddenly stood up straight, right as the door to the store opened. Revealing Naruto, who was dressed in his civilian clothes. As the blond entered the store, he gave Shikamaru a friendly salute and smile.

"I hope your managed to fix my phone." Naruto began as he stopped at the counter.

Shikamaru glanced over Naruto for a minute, then after a few seconds. The black haired repair man walked off to retrieve a phone from behind him. "Yeah I fixed it, I also found some interesting things when I turned it on."

Naruto tensed up. "Why would you do that?"

Shikamaru shrugged and placed the phone on the counter. "Needed to check if it worked properly. Imagine my surprise when I figure out this wasn't your phone. Everything from contacts, pictures and other personal information. It all belongs to someone else."

Naruto looked down at the phone and then to Shikamaru, who was carefully analyzing the blond.

"It was a used phone, so it still has things from the previous owner." Naruto quickly lied, while he reached for the phone.

Shikamaru grabbed the phone before Naruto could even touch it. Then by holding the phone high into the air, Shikamaru cocked a grin.

"See that's what I assumed at first, but some things about you threw me off. Like how you paid a large sum of money in cash like it was nothing. So why would you have a used cell phone, when you could afford a brand new one easy. Then there was the blood on your jacket yesterday. Which if you match up the time of your arrival, and the path you took here. It would link you to the murders yesterday."

"How would you know the path I took here, unless... That was you watching me the other night!" Naruto shouted in surprise, while discreetly reaching for a knife in his pocket.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah I followed my gut and I was right. You are him aren't you, the Black Hood."

Naruto stopped for a moment, somehow he had slipped up enough to be caught. Ra's would definitely be disappointed, but Naruto would fix his mistake. He would have to kill Shikamaru.

Grinning ear to ear Naruto started to laugh. "You're pretty smart for a electronic repair man." The blond noted. "By the way, call me Theaelab. Black Hood is so, cliché."

"Well I did graduate high school when I was twelve. So yeah I'm pretty cleaver for a sixteen year old. In fact I know who you really are, Naruto Namikaze." Shikamaru added in, causing Naruto to gasp in surprise.

"There is no way you could figure that out so quickly." Naruto began as he prepared to attack Shikamaru. "Just who are you!"

Shikamaru held his arms out and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm your everyday slacker slash genius. All it took was me to do a little research and hacking to figure out a few things. There was still a huge time gap, but I pieced together enough information to assume who you are."

Naruto was genuinely surprised, sure there was a few hints about Naruto that made who he was obvious. However, to link a completely stranger you talked to for five minutes to a boy that disappeared eleven years ago, and then as well figure out his secret identity. Well that wasn't just genius, it was a level of intelligence way above Naruto.

"You're talented, but." Naruto began as he moved quickly and pulled the knife out. Though before he could throw the object into Shikamaru's throat. The blond was stopped dead in his tracks.

Naruto didn't understand what was happening, his body just stopped completely. Like some force was holding him back. Then before the blond knew it, his body forced itself to mimic the stance Shikamaru was in.

"What are you?" Naruto asked, trying his hardest to fight what had a grasp on him.

Shikamaru pointed to the ground, which of course forced Naruto to do the same. While he did this, it allowed Naruto to see a dark line which connected their shadows.

"I have an ability to control my shadow, I can use said ability to link my shadow with others and take over their movements." Shikamaru explained, while taking his empty hand and holding it to his neck. Though this of course made Naruto hold his own knife to his neck. "As you can see, you are in a troublesome situation."

Naruto growled and glared at Shikamaru. "What do you want? You figured out who I really am and what I do in my free time. So what's your angle? You haven't alerted the authorities, but you did plan to confront me about something. However, I can tell you don't plan on killing me. Your eyes give you away, you are not a killer. So tell me, what do you want?"

Shikamaru sighed and released his hold on Naruto. "I'm desperate ok, I can't go to the cops and I need someone's help. Then when you came into my store yesterday, and I started to piece together who you were. I figured you would be my only shot of help." The young genius explained as he leaned over against a counter behind him. "So that's my angle, I need your help Naruto."

Naruto relaxed himself and looked Shikamaru over. All the signs Ra's taught him to spot deception were absent with the teen. Obviously he was telling the truth.

"Ok let's pretend for a moment that I would help you. Why come to me and not the cops? And why should I help you anyway? What could possibly be in it for me?" Naruto asked, causing Shikamaru to groan.

"You are a really troublesome guy you know that." Shikamaru pointed out, while holding three fingers up. "One I'm mixed up with the wrong kind of crowd. A crowd that has my sickly mother and if I don't pay them. They are going to kill her. Also if I call the cops."

"They will kill her." Naruto answered, making Shikamaru nod his head.

"Exactly, then there is the fact that you could just kill me and not care about my problems. Then there would be no one to stop the upload of who you are, meaning Naruto Namikaze and the Black Hood's cover would be blown." Shikamaru explained with a small smile. "But here is the reason you should help me. I figured there is information on this phone you want. Well it's all encrypted and I'm sure you don't know how to get past an encryption. So you help me save my mom and I'll help you. Simple as that."

Naruto folded his arms and looked down. "And you said I'm troublesome." The blond laughed as he shook his head. "Alright Shikamaru you have a deal, I'll help you save your mother. However, you best keep your end of the bargain."

Shikamaru held his arms up. "I have no reason not too." The teen replied. "Just help me save my mom."

"Alright, I'll help you." Naruto agreed, before walking to the door of the shop. "Come with me, we can head to my hideout and plan this rescue."

Shikamaru nodded and followed the blond, neither knowing of the friendship and partnership that would be born on this night.

Chapter End

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And here is chapter four and I hope you all enjoyed everything. And I'm sure some of you are wondering why I added characters from Young Justice into the story? Well this is just a little taste of something that will happen much much much later. After all, I did say I will be adding a lot more characters and I have plans to mix Naruto, Teen Titans and even some Young Justice into the story.

Though this may confuse people on how everything fits into the story so I'll explain this. The only elements from Naruto will be the Naruto characters and some of their abilities. While for teen titans the five main titans and Terra are the only ones I'm keeping. While the rest of heros I will be using their young Justice counter parts.

I'm doing this because I was torn between doing a Naruto and teen titans or Naruto and young Justice story. So I decided to do a blended of three with a more focus on Naruto and teen titans. Though I said in chapter one, I'm taking things from multiple DC source materials so there will be people and things that are not in either show. I hope that saves some future confusion. Until next time happy reading and have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5 Helping an Enemy

Chapter 5. Helping an Enemy

Naruto walked into his shop, while Shikamaru was right on his heel. Currently the blond was leading the teenager to his headquarters so they could devise a rescue plan. As they made their way into Naruto'a office, the blond stopped at his hidden bookcase, causing Shikamaru to groan.

"Do you really have a room hidden behind a bookcase? Now that is cliché." The lazy teen mumbled.

Naruto smirked and grabbed a book and pulled it back. Causing a mechanism to make a clicking noise and the bookcase to slide out of the way. Revealing a large elevator to Shikamaru.

"Please I'm a billionaire, I have much better tricks than just a simple room." Naruto replied, while stepping into his hidden elevator. "You coming?"

Shikamaru placed his hands into his pockets and walked into the elevator. "Troublesome blond." The teen grumbled, before the door closed and they began their descent.

Naruto smiled and placed his hands behind his back and waited for the elevator to reach its destination. While Shikamaru just stood by and tried to think how anyone could build this without alerting a large crowd of people to its existence. Though as the elevator made a ding and its doors slide open, Shikamaru was instantly amazed.

Naruto smiled and walked into his headquarters. "Welcome to my little secret lair, I've been working names in my head. I'm leaning more towards the Fox Den, but I'll put some more thought into it."

Shikamaru ignored the blond and walked past Naruto. "This is state of the art tech, do you even know how to work half of this?" The black haired teen began, as he took a seat and started to type on one of the many computers.

Naruto walked over and watched Shikamaru work on the computer. Though all he saw was numbers scrolling quickly down the screen. "Besides playing online poker? Not much."

"Amateur." Shikamaru mumbled, while standing up and walking over to a display case. Taking notice to Naruto's uniform he began to rub his chin. "That's not a very effective uniform, seems primitive. A gun would tear you to shreds, plus I doubt it's heat and cold resistant."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "It's the uniform the League of Assassins has used for centuries. It's designed for stealth not a gun fight." The blond assassins pointed out.

Shikamaru nodded and walked off. "I could still make a better one." The teen replied before stopping at the station where Naruto kept his weapons. "Could make some improvements to your arsenal as well. Ever think of using trick arrows?"

Naruto sighed and held his arms out. "Are we gonna talk about saving your mom, or are you gonna keep critiquing me?"

"Most likely both." Shikamaru replied without emotion, while walking over to the board where Naruto kept all his evidence to his family's murder. "What are you gathering all this information on? Wait don't answer that."

Naruto groaned and looked to the ceiling, while Shikamaru began running his fingers across the different pieces of info Naruto had.

"That makes sense." Shikamaru mumbled, as he turned to look at Naruto. "You're in Jump City to find who was responsible for the attack that killed your father and sister. And I'm guessing that phone has the next clue you need."

Naruto nodded. "Well look here, I've got my own little junior detective." The blond spoke sarcastically.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Dick." The teenage genius mumbled.

Naruto folded his arms and narrowed his gaze. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused." Shikamaru replied, while walking over to the computer he was on moments ago. Then as he took a seat, he began to type once more.

Naruto grabbed a chair and placed it beside Shikamaru, then as he took a seat he began to speak. "Alright are we gonna talk about saving your mom? Cause I need intel, like who has her and where are her captives holding her. I'd also like to know why your mother got kidnapped in the first place, but all you seem interested in doing is screwing around!"

Shikamaru sighed and stopped typing. "For starters she was taken by the Russian mob."

"Jump City has a Russian mob?" Naruto replied in a confused tone.

"Every shitty big city has a Russian mob." Shikamaru pointed out. "Though that's why I'm on this computer. I was suppose to meet with a man and pay the money I owe the mob. They would then give me my mother back, but I'm not stupid. I know even if I had the money to pay them, they wouldn't give me my mom back. So I'm trying to scan known areas used by the mob while hacking security street camera footage for any sign of my mom."

"Which helps us how? There is hundreds of hours of footage on those cameras. There is no way you could locate your mother." Naruto replied in disbelief.

Shikamaru began typing once more. "That would be true, except I'm using your state of the art tech to run facial scans for my mom. In a few minutes I should know her exact location."

Naruto was impressed, he had to admit that Shikamaru was defiantly useful.

"Alright so answer me this then. Why do you owe the mob money?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru spun around and faced Naruto with a blank expression. "When I was thirteen my dad died in a car accident. He survived the collision, but he died later in the hospital. Though before he died, my dad spoke his last words to me. He asked me to always make him proud and watch over my mom. So when my mom became deathly ill, and we didn't have the money for medical bills. I got some money from some dangerous people to help my mom. And now here I am, working with a killer to stop killers."

Naruto nodded and began to think to himself, while at the same time walking over to his uniform. Shikamaru was just like himself, a boy who lost his father and would do anything to protect his mother.

"Alright I'll go suit up for the rescue mission, I'll lend you a spare uniform to wear. That way the mob shouldn't recognize you." Naruto explained as he grabbed his uniform. "After all some of the mob may still come after you."

"Yeah about that." Shikamaru began, while folding his hands and looking to Naruto. "I'm not coming with you."

Naruto looked confused as he held his uniform. "What do you mean? Your powers could be helpful in saving your mom."

"True, but I'm not like you. You can jump around, shoot arrows and fight with your hands and sword." Shikamaru then pointed to his head. "This is my greatest weapon. Powers or no powers, I would just hold you back."

Naruto didn't argue, Shikamaru did make a point. Especially since Naruto always did work better alone anyways.

"Alright I'll go after your mom, but what will you be doing?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru reached beside the computer and grabbed a small device, then with little effort he tossed it to Naruto. "I'm on overwatch." Shikamaru explained, while placing a headset on. "Take that head piece and I'll walk you through everything, building schematics, enemy locations and anything else I can pull up for assistance."

Naruto smirked. "That should be helpful."

"Yeah because I thought of it." Shikamaru dead panned. "Now suit up and we can discuss rescue plans."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked off. "Don't order me around." The blond grumbled, while doing what Shikamaru told him to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Titans Tower)

Robin had just recently called his team in for a meeting. The topic at hand was of course Theaelab, aka Naruto. As Robin waited impatiently in front of a computer screen, his team slowly walked into the room one at a time.

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked in almost at the same time, both teens were wearing a carefree expression on their faces. Neither really knowing the reason their leader called this meeting.

Starfire was the next to enter the room, she was floating in the air and humming a happy tone to herself. She like her other teammates, was unaware of the reason behind this meeting

Finally Raven stalked into the room with a board expression, she had a book tucked between her arms. Showing she was in the middle of reading a book and Robin interrupted that.

Soon the whole team took a seat and Robin cleared his throat. Then by clicking a remote control in his hand, pictures of Theaelab appeared on screen.

"As you all surly know, for that past couple of days we have had difficulties with this Theaelab." The Boy Wonder began. "He's already killed countless criminals, but he's finally went too far."

Robin then clicked to a picture of a smiling man. "Within the previous twenty four hours, Theaelab has killed famous businessman Garfield Sharp. A man who had no criminal record or criminal involvement whatsoever."

Raven looked to the picture and folded her arms. "He mentioned having a target, could this be the target he spoke of?" The female hero mused.

Robin looked to Raven and sighed. "Possibly, but there is no way of knowing for sure. That is unless we capture Theaelab and get the information out of him."

Cyborg frowned. "So we have to assume there is more targets he is after." The half teen half robot pointed out.

"Unfortunately." Robin answered with a small nod. "But there is good news, as I've finally figured out why this Theaelab seemed so familiar."

Starfire looked surprised. "Have you fought the Theaelab before?" The alien princess asked.

Robin shook his head. "Not exactly, but I have fought the organization he works or worked for. It's a group that's gone by many names, the most notable ones being the League of Shadows and League of Assassins."

Robin then clicked the remote and a picture of Ra's came on screen. "This is their leader, Ra's Al Ghul. Who I assume is Theaelab's master and if I'm right, we are in trouble."

"So what makes you so sure this Theaelab guy is part of The League of Shadows?" Beast Boy asked.

"I referenced his fighting style and uniform with data that Batman has collected over the years. It seems to be a perfect match." Robin answered in a grim tone. "Which is bad, considering he probably has hundreds of allies within the League."

"Great, we are fighting a whole army of assassins." Raven mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Near immortal assassins." Robin added in, causing his team to be left in confusion.

"What are you talking about Rob?" Cyborg asked.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "The League of Shadows has this mystical pool, called the Lazarus Pit. It's a powerful tool that Ra's has used to keep himself alive for centuries. Batman even told me it has the power to bring the dead back to life."

Beast Boy tossed his hands into the air. "An immortal assassin army, I'm so done!" The boy grumbled.

Robin turned the screen behind him off and looked around his team. "Things are not that hopeless, so far I'm going on assumptions. However, we need to plan for taking Theaelab out for good. So until his capture we are taking shifts patrolling the city at night."

"Is that the safest plan of action Robin?" Starfire began in a worried voice. "Theaelab did escape when we fought together, and he did say next time we get in his way, he will try to kill us. So is sending one person out alone a good idea?"

"It's the best we can do for now." Robin answered in a low voice. "We can't let him kill anyone else. And Theaelab seems to prefer night attacks, but we can't all go fighting crime 24 hours of the day. So we have to take shifts to stay at our best. After all, Theaelab isn't the only threat to this city."

Raven stepped forward. "Alright then I'll be the first one to take night-watch." The female hero announced.

Robin shook his head. "No I was gonna take first shift, it's my idea so I should be the one to go. Besides working with Batman I'm accustomed to working at night."

Raven smiled. "Robin you're exhausted, you've been going crazy with catching Theaelab. Take a night to rest up and get back up at your best. Besides you said it yourself, the first innocent he kills is on me. After all, I was the one who let him go. So let me take first shift."

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but he knew Raven wouldn't listen. "Alright, just radio your communicator if you get in trouble."

Raven nodded and stood up. "I should be fine." She replied, while walking towards the exit. "You four just rest up and don't worry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently fully geared up, and driving his motorcycle down an abandoned underground subway tunnel. See the blond's HQ was actually connected to a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels, so Naruto is able to move freely around the city without being traced.

Soon he started to move up an incline of stairs, before shooting his way into the streets of Jump City. Once Naruto hit the streets, he began to speed his way through traffic while disregarding other vehicles and traffic signs.

"Naruto, take your next right." Shikamaru instructed over their radio communications. "Traffic cameras show there is a JCPD patrol car ahead, so it's best to avoid a high speed chase."

"Understood." Naruto replied, while moving to his right. "Hey do you think that you can hack the traffic lights and make them all green?"

There was a snort on the other end. "With ease." Shikamaru answered, while typing on the computer from his end. "You should have all green lights from here on out."

"Thanks." Naruto spoke with a small smirk, while revving up his motorcycle and taking off at a faster speed.

"No problem." Shikamaru replied, while taking a moment of silence. "Well that could be an issue."

"I don't like that tone." Naruto began, while taking a sharp turn. "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru started to type faster than before, while his eyes scanned across multiple screens. "You're being followed, I'm not sure by what. Though something is definitely tailing your movements."

Naruto tightened his grip on his handlebars. "Where are you seeing this?" Naruto asked, trying to look in his rear view mirrors.

"Check your seven, it looks like someone is flying by your side." Shikamaru explained, while trying to figure out who was following the blond.

Naruto looked over and up, allowing him to spot the person following him. This of course caused Naruto to groan. "It's Raven." The blond revealed. "Though I don't see her team, Shikamaru what do you see?"

Said teen started to inspect multiple cameras around the blond. "So far it appears she is alone, but your should try to lose her."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Naruto replied in an annoyed tone. "It's hard when the other person can fly."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "Did you try shooting at her?" The teen asked.

"Did you try shooting her?" Naruto mimicked in a childish voice, while taking his hands off his bike and grabbing his bow. Then while bending backwards, he took aim and fired an arrow at Raven.

Shikamaru watched the arrow travel towards Raven, only for the teen to fly out of the way. "Nice miss." Shikamaru mocked, causing Naruto to growl through the headset.

"Little hard to be accurate, while driving at night and shooting at a flying target. Who just happens to like dressing in dark clothing." Naruto replied, placing his bow back onto his back and continuing to drive.

Up above Naruto, Raven squinted her eyes and watched Naruto. "That's definitely Theaelab." The teen mumbled, while reaching for her communicator, but deciding to leave it be. "I don't need backup for this."

Looking over to Raven, Naruto tried to lose the hero by taking a sharp turn into a large alley way. Though a simple tactic like that was no use as Raven stayed hot on Naruto's trail.

Quickly Raven flew down so she was flying beside Naruto. Then as her hands started to glow black, she focused on the wheels to Naruto's bike. This caused the wheels to be coated in a black aura, and begin to stop on their own.

Naruto found it increasingly difficult to control his motorcycle. Because he was still accelerating his bike, but Raven was forcing it to stop with her powers. So knowing he was nearly caught, Naruto slammed his brakes and made his bike slide down the alleyway. Coming to a stop where he was face to mask with Raven herself, who was flying above the assassin.

"I'm in a rush Raven, so why don't you take fly off pretty bird." The persona of Theaelab began in his disguised voice.

Raven slowly floated onto the ground and glared at the assassin. "Why did you kill Garfield Sharp?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto laughed. "Someone asked me to kill him, so I did." The masked assassin replied. "See that's how assassination contracts work."

Raven'a hands started to glow black. "Is that why you are in my city? Just so you could get the chance to kill that man?"

"Please I have my own agenda for being here, killing Mr. Sharp was just a favor for someone." Naruto responded offhandedly, before pointing to his bike. "Now if you don't mind Raven, I'm on a time table here. So I have to be on my way."

Raven held one hand forward, causing Naruto's body to be incased in black aura. "azarath metrion zinthos!" The teen chanted, before tossing her hand to the side. Forcing Naruto's body to fly off his bike and smack into a building.

Landing onto the ground with a grunt, the blond haired assassin slammed his hands onto the ground and started to push his body upward. "Shit that hurt." The blond whined in a low voice, while looking over to Raven with a scowl. "I'd love to play, but I have more important things to do."

Raven tightened her fists and glared at the assassin. "What, are you going to go kill more people for the League of Shadows?" Raven asked in a enraged tone. "Because I'm not allowing you to take another life!"

Naruto was caught off guard, but he tried to not show his surprise to the female. 'How did she know about my time in the League? Did I slip up and let even more information about me get out? No I've been clumsy recently, but not to that extent.' Naruto thought to himself, before dusting himself off and deciding to play the teens comment off. "Heh, so you know I use to work for the League of Shadows. Though I'm no longer affiliated with my old master or his little band of assassins."

"So it seems Robin was right about you being a member of the League, or should I say previous member. I wasn't even positive about you being apart of the League, thanks for clarifying that." Raven began with a cocky smirk, one that made Naruto grin behind his mask.

'She was bluffing, of course the boy blunder would know about the League. After all, he and Uncle Bruce would have had some run in with Ra's and the League. Though I must say I'm slightly impressed by how she used her wording to get more information out of me.' Naruto thought to himself.

"You don't fail to impress me Raven, makes me curious why you hang out with your little band of rejects." Naruto began in a casual tone.

"Don't talk about my friends that way." Raven ordered with a glare of rage, causing a pipe on a buildings side to break. Due to Raven momentarily losing control of her emotions. "They are great heroes, if anyone is a reject it's you! You have so much potential, but you waste it by taking lives that are not yours to take!"

"I only kill those who deserve death! Like drug dealers, rapists, crime lords, corrupt businessmen and other scum the earth has created! If anything, I help protect this city more than you and your team ever could dream of." Naruto tightened his fists, and took a deep breath. He really didn't have time to debate morals with Raven right now.

"That's not how justice works, you cannot be judge, jury and executioner whenever you feel like! Killing just makes you a monster like the people you kill." Raven shouted her anger slowly growing out of her control.

"Listen I'd love to sit here and waste more time arguing with you. But while you are out hunting me, I'm trying to go save someone's life!" Naruto yelled back, causing Raven to go silent.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked in a low voice, as she was caught off guard by the assassin's words.

"It really doesn't need explaining, a woman was kidnapped and I'm saving her. Since you and your team have done nothing to help her." Naruto replied while walking towards his bike. "Some heroes you are."

Naruto's words left a mark as Raven winced, she always believed her and her team were the saving force of the city. Though she had no knowledge of a missing and kidnapped woman. Honestly for the first time since joining the Titans, Raven started to question if what they did was enough.

Ignoring Raven, Naruto got back on his bike and was about to take off. Though he stopped as Raven suddenly called out to him.

"I'm not letting you leave, after all you could be lying. So if there really is a woman in danger I will help you in saving her."

Naruto snorted. "Sorry pretty bird, but I don't need your help."

"And I don't need your permission, I'm coming. And if there isn't a woman in danger."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll try to capture me." Naruto cut in while waving his hands around. Though as he revved his motorcycle, Naruto smirked under his mask. "Try to keep up."

Naruto took off at high speeds out of the alleyway, causing Raven to scowl as she followed him.

"Shouldn't we avoid help from her?" Shikamaru asked through the com link.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Raven flying closely behind. "Well I don't have time to take her out, and like I've said. We are on a time table to save your mom. So I will deal with her once your mother is safe and out of harms way. However, Raven is unaware I have a partner. We should keep it that way."

"Agreed." Shikamaru replied. "I'll only contact you and feed you information, so you shouldn't try to contact me only listen. Also don't give away any indication that you have a partner who is feeding you intel. After all, I believe giving the illusion you work alone could be beneficial."

"Copy that, I'm going radio silent for the rest of the rescue." Naruto informed, before switching his focus back onto Raven. "Not how I pictured this day going."

High above, Raven looked down to the assassin known as Theaelab with a carful gaze. Wondering to herself if he was actually telling the truth about a captured woman. Or if this was just some facade for him to escape, or even lead her into a trap.

"I didn't sense any deceit when he spoke about the kidnapped woman. however, he is a killer and I should keep on my guard." Raven mumbled to herself.

Back down with Naruto, the blond haired assassin made a sharp turn before coming down an empty street. Then as he traveled another hundred or so feet, he turned into an empty parking garage. Which just happened to be located across a not so empty storage warehouse, that was used by the local mob.

Then as Naruto kicked up his speed, he quickly made his way to the top of the parking garage. Coming to a stop at the ledge, and allowing him a birds eye view of the warehouse.

"Let's see what we are dealing with." Naruto mumbled, while dismounting his bike and kicking the bike stand open.

Raven floated down behind Naruto, who was already over looking the warehouse through a small pair of binoculars.

"Here take a look." Naruto offered, while tossing the binoculars over to Raven. Who caught them with relative ease. "There is two men stationed on the rooftop, while six men are patrolling the area around the building."

Raven looked to each area Naruto pointed out and sighed. "So eight men in total with automatic weapons are guarding the entrance to the building. While there is an unknown amount of mobsters inside the warehouse."

"Taking out the gunmen should be easy, the hard part is locating and extracting the target." Naruto replied in a causal tone. "I can take out the six on the ground, can you deal with the two on the roof?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah I can take them down, but if you want my help I have a condition. And that is no killing while we are working together."

Naruto looked to Raven, and was about to protest her no killing rule. Though once he saw how serious she was about the rule. The blond haired assassin chuckled to himself and decided to accept her terms.

"Alright pretty bird, no killing. Only life crippling injuries." Naruto replied in a cheeky voice, while he smiled under his mask.

Raven rolled her eyes and tossed the binoculars back at Naruto. "That's not what I had in mind either, couldn't you just knock them unconscious? You are clearly strong enough to take out six gunmen without killing or disfiguring them."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "What? Batman kicks the holy hell out of bad guys all the time." The blond fired back in response. "Just be glad I'm not going to kill those men, and focus on taking out the two on the roof. Can you do that pretty bird?"

Raven glared at the masked assassin. "I can and why do you keep calling me that?"

Naruto leaned over the edge of the building and smirked. "You said not to call you beautiful, so since a raven is a bird and you're pretty. I feel the name suits you." Naruto explained before grabbing his bow and drawing an arrow back.

"You know Raven isn't even my real name." Raven revealed in an annoyed tone. "Like I'd tell you my real name anyway."

Naruto released his bow, and an arrow with a line attached hit a building besides the warehouse. "I'm sure one day you will." Naruto replied while tugging on the line.

Raven rolled her eyes and started to float into the air. "Yeah, that will happen after you take me on a date. Meaning it will never happen."

Naruto chuckled and prepared to jump off the building, but before he took his dive. Naruto gave Raven one look over, while smirking behind his mask. "Oh I'll remember those words." The blond assassin chuckled as he jumped off the building and moved towards the warehouse.

Watching her temporary ally zip line towards his targets. Raven shook her head and flew high over the two men she was assigned to take out.

"Stupid Theaelab." The teen growled as she was now in position over the two men on the roof. "I swear after this whole ordeal I'm locking his ass in a prison cell."

Raven'a hands sudden started to glow, along with her eyes. Then within seconds, the two gun men on the roof flew towards each other like magnets. Their heads colliding and knocking them both unconscious within seconds. Causing their bodies to drop hard on the roof, and their guns to slip out of their grasp.

"I should probably help Theaelab with his six, one wrong move and the men could alert anyone inside." Raven mumbled, as she looked down towards where Naruto was. Though as she did, the superhero female's eyes were opened wide in shock.

Down with Naruto, the blond was leaning casually against a storage crate. Six beaten, bloody and arrow filled bodies were unconscious around him.

"Took you long enough." Naruto began while he watched Raven float down to him.

Raven seemed a little offended by his words and tightened her fists. "Took me long enough? It didn't even take me a minute to take those guys out!" Raven retorted while glaring at Naruto and pointing at the downed men. "And I thought we said no killing!"

Naruto stood up straight and walked past Raven. "Relax pretty bird, they are very much alive." Naruto then smirked under his mask and released a chuckle. "I told you I wouldn't go easy on them. So that beating should teach them a lesson for engaging in illegal activities. As for taking to long, when Ra's trained me he expected the best. If I took to long dispatching an enemy during a fight, I would be punished. So I learned how to be quick and brutal in a fight."

Raven followed after Naruto slowly, she was a little enraged with the assassin. Though at least he kept his word and didn't kill the men. However, her rage was taken back as she thought about the assassin's words. Thinking about if he would really be punished if he didn't meet his old master's expectations?

This question started to bug Raven beyond belief, as she stared hard into Naruto's backside. The latter of whom was approaching a small metal door.

"What was the League like, surly it wasn't a good upbringing?" Raven finally asked, deciding to try and get more information out of her enemy.

Naruto froze for a moment as his hand neared the door. Memories of brutal beatings, fierce fights to the death and his body being placed in the worse pain possible coming back to him.

He started to hear the voice of his younger self shrieking in pain, while Ra's yelled in disappointment.

'Work harder, don't be weak.' The voice of Ra's echoed in his head. 'You are my will!'

Naruto grabbed the door handle with his trembling hand. Memories he has repressed over the years slowly coming over him. His first time disappointing Ra's, his first punishment, his first time taking a life.

'I trusted you.' A weak female voice spoke in his head. Causing Naruto to tighten up and zone out.

'Traitor.'

'Failure.'

'Killer.'

'Monster.'

Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard different voices from his past and present. All of them bringing out the repressed feelings buried under Naruto's killer persona of Theaelab.

"Theaelab?" Raven spoke up, touching the assassin's backside. Forcing Naruto to jump around in surprise. "Is something the matter?"

Naruto shook his head and placed his hand back on the door. "Nothing is wrong, I was just remembering my past. Trust me, it's nothing you want to hear." The blond explained, while slightly opening the door and peaking inside. "The coast is clear, let's move in."

Raven watched Naruto move inside with a carful gaze. Obviously mentioning his past brought fourth some painful memories. Raven could easily feel his emotions that his past with the League wasn't a very pleasant one.

'Maybe he isn't all that bad. He seems like a lost soul, one that no one has tried to save.' Raven thought to herself, while following after Naruto.

As the two snuck through the warehouse, Naruto heard Shikamaru speak in a low voice into Naruto's earpiece.

"There is ten men inside the building, my mother is held in a small office in the fair right corner."

Nodding his head Naruto snuck behind a large stack of crates, while Raven followed. Then as he peeked around the crates, Naruto pretended to start counting the thugs he could spot.

"There is ten in total." Naruto explained to Raven in a low voice. "Then in the far right I see a small room, the hostage is most likely inside."

"What's the plan?" Raven asked.

"How good are you with stealth?" Naruto quickly asked, causing Raven to create a black portal in the ground, which she slowly sunk into.

"Good enough." The teen replied with a smirk before coming back out of the ground.

"Then it's your job to save the hostage, I will eliminate and distract the kidnappers." Naruto explained, while grabbing his bow and an arrow.

"Remember..."

"Yeah, yeah, no killing I got you." Naruto mumbled before slowly walking off and sticking to the shadows.

Raven watched Naruto move into action and decided to move off as well. "Try not to get shot." The girl mumbled in a low voice, so only she could hear.

Over with Naruto, the assassin was hunched over the top of a stack of wooden crates. Down below, he could spot two men talking to each other about their next big score. Across the two men was a third, who was standing by himself and smoking a cigarette.

"Filthy habit." Naruto mumbled, before taking a leap off the crates and landing on the two men. Then by grabbing their heads, Naruto slammed their faces into the concrete floor, knocking them unconscious.

Next Naruto released his hold on the men, and preformed a forward roll. Then in one swift mention, he grabbed his bow and stopped his momentum by planting a foot forward.

"Three down." The blond chuckled, before firing an arrow into the smoking thug. Making the man yell in pain and fall over. Though this earned the attention of the other seven mobsters in the room.

"What! An intruder!" One of the men yelled, before machine gun fire rained down towards Naruto. "It's the Black Hood, kill him boys!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Naruto cursed, while running and firing his bow. Managing to take three more men out in a quick exchange before diving into cover and taking a deep breath. "Getting real sick and tired of cowards using guns!"

Naruto quickly peeked around his cover, only to move back into hiding as more bullets flew towards him. "Really hate guns, makes me wish I trained my powers more." Naruto grumbled, before noticing a fuze box in the distance. "Though let's see how they can aim without any light."

With Raven, the female hero had finally snuck into the room where the hostage was located. Though as she heard gun fire, Raven sighed and shook her head.

"He better not kill anyone." The purple haired girl mumbled, before noticing a women tied to a chair in the back. "But at least he wasn't lying about the kidnapped woman."

Quickly rushing over to the woman, Raven noted she was most likely in her late thirties to early forties. She had long black hair, which was greasy and unkept. Making Raven wonder how long she had been held captive. Her hands were bound behind her back, and her mouth was tapped shut.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked, while she started to untie the woman and removed the tape around her mouth.

"I'm... Fine (cough) who are you?" The woman asked in a weak voice. "Is my son okay?"

Raven frowned, this woman was a mother whose child was probably worried sick about her.

"I'm Raven of the Teen Titans, and don't worry everything is okay." Raven explained, hoping to ease her worries without lying. Since Raven knew nothing about a son, and wondered if Theaelab did. "What is your name?"

"Yoshino Nara." Yoshino revealed in a low voice, before she started to cough loudly.

Raven held a hand to support the woman, who was clearly sick. Though suddenly the lights went out, and sounds of screams soon followed.

"What's going on?" Yoshino asked in a fearful voice, as he eyes didn't adjust to the darkness.

"Just the other person who came to rescue you, he's probably taking out the rest of your captors." Raven explained before picking the woman up with her magic. "Though don't worry about that, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Th...- thank you." Yoshino spoke in a weak voice, before passing out.

Raven smirked as the room grew silent, showing the fight outside was finished. "Don't thank me, I was just a tag along. You have someone else to thank for your rescue, not me or my team."

"Awww, that's sweet of you to say." Naruto chuckled, while he leaned against the entrance to the room. "How is she?"

Raven watched with a calculated gaze as Naruto entered the room and walked to inspect Yoshino.

"She's asleep, but she needs medical attention." Raven explained, causing Naruto to nod.

"Then I'm trusting her to you." Naruto revealed with a small laugh. "After all, they might try to arrest me if I take her to the hospital."

"You're lucky I don't try to capture you here and now." Raven replied in a stern voice. "But since this women needs medical attention, her life comes before your capture."

"Oh is that it, or do you just want another night on the town with me?" Naruto asked in a playful manor. "We make a pretty good team after all."

Raven glared at the blond. "Don't take this the wrong way, you did good tonight. But you're still a criminal and I will capture you." The girl declared with determination.

"Then I look forward to out next meeting pretty bird." Naruto replied, before slowly walking away and leaving the hero behind.

Raven tightened her fist, but as she noticed the assassin leave the room, she relaxed. "Pretty bird huh?" Raven mumbled the name, while walking towards the exit with Yoshino floating beside her. "Sorry Theaelab, but I'm more into blonds."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(At Naruto's HQ)

Shikamaru watched as a large car sized door opened in Naruto's headquarters. Which was soon followed by the blond assassin driving inside on his motorcycle. Naruto parked his bike and then by pulling down his mask and removing his hood, he walked over to Shikamaru. The latter of whom was approaching the blond with a smile and outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Shikamaru thanked, as Naruto took his hand. "I'm in your debt."

Naruto broke the handshake and walked over to where he stored his weaponry. Then as he unbuckled his belt, Naruto placed his sword onto a table. "Think nothing of it, we both needed something so I helped you." Naruto began, while placing his bow on a display rack. "Now it's your turn to help me."

Shikamaru nodded. "The phone, which might have information on the Mizuki man you're looking for.." Then teen explained before his voice turned a little frustrated. "I've already began looking into that for you."

"And?" Naruto asked, as he made his way over to a chair to sit.

Shikamaru grabbed the phone and tossed it to Naruto. "I cracked the decryption, but there is a complication. The phone has dates of different drug deals, but the buyers and sellers all have code names. So we know when and where drug deals are going down, but we don't know who is at said deals."

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted, while standing to his feet and punching the nearest wall.

"However, I did some digging on this Mizuki Sato, which turned out to be quite fruitful. I now have a photo of his appearance and a list of his crimes and known associates." Shikamaru explained, causing Naruto to beam with joy. "I don't have a location, but it's more information to add to our manhunt."

"Our?" Naruto questioned in a confused voice. "I just needed you to keep my secret and get me the Intel I need. Which you did and I thank you, but there isn't a need for you to keep helping me."

Shikamaru nodded and walked over to Naruto. "I know that, but I've done some thinking. We both have the capability to be a real help to this city." The teen began with conviction is his words. "This list of drug deals and finding the people responsible for your families deaths is only the beginning. We have the technology and the skill to be the vigilantes this town needs. Think about it, we can make sure no family suffers like yours did."

"You have a point." Naruto began in a low voice. "I did always question what I would do after I avenged my family. And it felt good when I saved your mother and played the hero."

Shikamaru smiled. "My brains and your skill, we can do anything. Though first I'd have to update your uniform and arsenal."

Naruto smirked. "And I will have to teach you how to throw a punch." The blond fired back.

"So partners?" Shikamaru asked, while holding a hand out to Naruto.

Naruto grasped firmly onto Shikamaru's hand. "Partners." The blond replied with a wide grin. "We will find those responsible for my Dad and Mito's deaths, but along the way we will protect this city."

Shikamaru backed away and smiled, then by digging his hands into his pockets he walked off. "Good, tomorrow we will start our crusade and work everything out. Though for now I'm going to go check on my mother."

Naruto smiled and waved his new partner goodbye. Things were changing fast, but they were working in the favor of Naruto. Which was just how the assassin preferred things.

Chapter end!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And here is the next chapter and I hoped you all liked it, as I bet no one saw a Naruto and Raven team up coming! I really can't wait to keep writing this story and develop Naruto and Raven's relationship and Theaelab and Raven's relationship.

I have a lot of great things planned and I can't wait to get the next chapter ready and written. Though for now tell me what you think and if you have any questions leave a review or PM me and I well try to answer them!

Until next time have a great day and enjoy the summer!


	6. Chapter 6 The Date and Favor

Chapter 6. The Date and Favor

(Nine years ago, Naruto age 7)

Deep within the Arabic Desert, there was a city hidden from the world. A place created by Ra's al Ghul himself, called 'Eth Alth'eban. Within its walls, was where the League of Assassins first took shape. To many this stronghold was nothing besides a fable, a made up story about a city of assassins that was passed down only to frighten young children. Though this city, like the ones who dwell within its walls, is very real.

However, to those who live within its walls, they refer to this place as home. A place where members of the League have refuge, a place where they can train and become better than what they are. 'Eth Alth'eban is a place where a weak individual can be forged into the strongest warrior. That's why two years ago, one Naruto Namikaze decided to leave Gotham and come to this very place. Though he quickly learned his new lifestyle would never be a pleasant one.

"Get up." A deep voice bellowed, anger riddled in his voice. While he glared down onto the beaten boy at his feet. "Or have you forgotten this is a fight to the death?"

Naruto heard the voice and tightened his knuckles, a sense of despair creeping over him. The blond had been ordered by his master to fight another member of the League, but Naruto wasn't ready. He was seven and his limited training along with his small body could only take him so far. While his opponent had decades of training, countless battle experience and was just flat out more powerful.

"I said get up!" The man roared, kicking Naruto in his rib cage. Causing the blond to go rolling across the cold stone floor.

Coming to a stop on his backside, Naruto coughed up some blood. Then as he took a deep breath he met the gaze of his master Ra's al Ghul who was watching from the side.

"Well boy, are you going to get up?" Ra's asked, his tone slightly disappointed.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto stumbled to his feet. Then as he swayed back and fourth, the assassin in training tried to strike a fighting pose. Though all he managed to accomplish was hold a stance for a second, before stumbling forward.

Ra's watched the boy hit the ground and sighed. "In two years what have you accomplished?" Ra's asked, while walking over to the blond. "Sure you can now call yourself an adequate archer, and your swordsmanship is subpar. Which is better than your prior nonexistent skill. Though you still have failed in two aspects, do you know what your failures are?"

Naruto looked down and pressed his head against the stone floor. "I've never once beaten one of your assassins in a duel." The blond answered in a weak voice.

Ra's nodded. "Yes and that's expected, you're young and weak. While my assassins have decades of experience and growth to use against you." Ra's explained to the blond, while folding his arms behind his back. "I never expect you to win against them, well not yet. I only wish for you to grow from the experience. Though so far I'm not seeing that growth."

"I'm sorry master." Naruto mumbled in a low voice. "What is my second failure?"

Ra's turned his back to Naruto, while walking over to the assassin who the blond had been fighting. "In the two years of your training, you have avoided taking one of the largest steps into becoming a true assassin." The man began, drawing his sword from his hip. "You have yet to kill someone." Ra's revealed, as he plunged his sword into his own assassin's chest. "See how easy this is?"

Naruto looked up and watched as his master effortlessly and without any emotion, killed one of his own men. Causing the assassin's body to hit the ground with a large thump.

"You've had ample opportunities to kill, though you've never beaten a full fledged member of the League. Out of your fellow assassins in training, you're the best." Ra's took a cloth and started to clean the blood off his sword, while a few assassins began dragging the dead body out of the room. "However, you always show mercy to your fellow trainees in spars. You never kill those who you do manage to beat, even though if the role was switched, they would kill you."

Naruto took a gulp and tightened his fists, his whole life everyone told him killing was wrong. His father and surrogate uncle Bruce Wayne along with his mother, always told him killing was bad. So Naruto could never bring himself to actually take another life.

"But all of this will change, as I'm sending you on a mission." Ra's revealed with a wide grin. "You will be accompanied by my eldest daughter, who will oversee your mission. She will not assist you, but only observe and make sure you kill your target. Am I understood?"

Naruto nodded and slowly rose to his feet, only to take a bow. "Yes master, I understand." The blond mumbled in a low voice, his mind heavily conflicted about taking another life.

Ra's smiled. "Good, then go rest. Your mission will begin in a few days. So I will brief you over your assignment at a later time."

Naruto nodded and turned his body, he was headed back to his quarters. Though he kept asking himself over and over. Did he have what it takes to become a killer? He knew to avenge his father and sister he would have to, but Naruto was starting to question for the first time since his arrival, if he really could become a true assassin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Present time, Naruto's Bookstore)

It was the day after Naruto had teamed up with Raven and rescued Shikamaru's mother. Currently the blond haired teenager was seated in his underground headquarters, his face glued onto the board of clues he had placed together.

He was studying the picture of Mizuki's face. Taking note to memorize ever key feature of the man's face, as he was the blond's current target. Mizuki was an overconfident looking man, as in his picture he was dressed in an expensive suit, and he was smirking into the camera. Though his defining features were his green eyes and his hair. The latter of which was shoulder length and completely white.

"According to a birth certificate Shikamaru grabbed off a hospital database, Mizuki is only twenty nine. Hair like that isn't common for men of his age, which would make finding him a little easier. However, there is hardly any other information on him." Naruto mumbled to himself, trying to think of his next plan of action. "Back to square one, but at least I now have a face to match the name."

Hearing a ding, Naruto turned his attention to the elevator. Where Shikamaru was just now coming out of.

"Bout time you showed up." Naruto mumbled, pretending to be annoyed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever." The teen grumbled before taking a seat. "Troublesome blond, I don't do early mornings. You're lucky I decided to come and not sleep in."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah lucky me, but in all seriousness how is your mom?"

Shikamaru reclined back and looked to the ceiling. "She is a little shaken by the experience, but I feel she is gonna be fine. Especially after an unknown benefactor paid for her hospital bills and arranged for her to get the treatment she needs to become healthy again." The boy explained before looking back to Naruto. Already deducing who paid the bills for his family.

"Huh, guess you got off pretty lucky then." The blond replied in a casual tone.

"Yeah I guess we did, but after her recovery she is moving to Hub City without me. We have family there and she just wants to get away from Jump City." Shikamaru explained in a dry voice.

"And she is okay with you staying behind?" Naruto mumbled in confusion.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah I made up some story about me finally attending a local college in Jump City. This should be an easy excuse as I can easily hack any network and make it look like I'm a student. I also said I'll be rooming with a friend so that could explain why I'm never on campus."

"That's good, I have way too much room in my apartment for one person, so you could move in. Besides if we are gonna be working together we need alibis, you could be my roommate who works at my shop and in turn I pay you with a place to live." Naruto proposed, causing Shikamaru to nod in agreement.

"That would be the best course of action, we don't want anyone else learning about your double life." Shikamaru pointed out with a smirk.

"You mean our double life, you're an accomplish now." Naruto shot back with a wide grin.

"Yea, so that means try to not land us both in prison. Killing and being a vigilante is pretty illegal after all." Shikamaru replied with little enthusiasm.

"Yeah I know, so you living here will be perfect." Naruto began, before standing to his feet and walking over to his evidence board. "But let's get down to business, what's our first move?"

Shikamaru stood up and walked over to the blond and pointed to a list of names. "These names are just different types of dog breeds. Now I doubt the drug dealer you stole this phone from raised dogs. So it's safe to assume these are his associates and the dog breeds are names to hide their identity."

"And one of these names should be Mizuki, but we don't know which one." Naruto summarized, causing his partner to nod. "Though that doesn't matter because now we are in the vigilante game. So we should just start crossing names off this list."

"That's a start, but there is plenty of more crime for us to handle. Speaking of which, how do you plan on fighting crime?" Shikamaru asked, earning a confused look from the blond haired assassin. "I mean so far everyone you faced you've killed, with the exception of last night. So what are you going to do?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"I'll rotate between an arrow to the chest and a sword to the chest." Naruto answered without thinking to much on the matter. "I used to believe killing was wrong, but now it's the only form of justice I know. And it works, so I'm not changing anytime soon."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, but let's move on." The black haired teenager began as he walked over to Naruto's gear. "I need to order some supplies so I can update your arsenal. You know something like trick arrows and a more conventional costume."

"If you insist on it." Naruto mumbled while walking over to a chair and taking a seat. "Money won't be an issue, so order whatever you want."

Shikamaru nodded and went over to his computer. "So that takes care of living arrangements, alibis and updating your gear. However, there is another hurtle we have to talk about. The Teen Titans."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "They have proved to be quite the annoyance. Though things are complicated with the Titans. For one I'm not going to kill them, I may not like them or agree with their methods. But they do help this city and besides if I did kill the Titans, the Justice League will probably come knocking on our door." The blond assassin explained before taking a long drawn out sigh. "And without any control of my powers, I doubt I could last two seconds against powerhouses like Superman, Martian Manhunter and the Flash."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "You have powers?"

Naruto smirked and held his open palms a few feet apart. Then as he started to focus a twister of wind started to form between his hands, while lightning crackled around his body. Though this only lasted for a few seconds before Naruto stopped and took a deep breath and hunched over.

"I can... I can generate wind and lightning." Naruto wheezed out, while trying to catch his breath. "But as you can see I have no real control over my powers."

Shikamaru began to think and scratch his chin. "I could probably help you with that. After all, I have full control over my powers. So I could show you some exercises I used when training myself."

"That would work, but let's get back to the topic of the Titans." Naruto began, causing Shikamaru to nod. "They will try everything in their power to capture me, no matter how much good I end up doing. And there is the issue of them discovering who I am."

"Don't worry about them discovering who you are. Since we are working together I can take all the info I used to deduce your identity and make it impossible to figure out who you are." Shikamaru explained, but Naruto only chuckled nervously and rubbed his head.

"See there is an issue that you don't know about." Naruto admitted. "See Raven has had interactions with both Naruto Quinn and Theaelab. In fact me and her are going out for tea tomorrow."

"You're troublesome, you know that right?" Shikamaru asked, while massaging his forehead. "Okay you need to distance yourself as quickly as possible."

Naruto smirked and shook his head. "No I just need to show you how to fight." The blond replied casually. "After all I want her to figure out who I am."

"Okay I'm a genius and I don't understand what you're thinking. Which probably means it's a terrible idea." Shikamaru mumbled in a low voice.

Naruto shook his head. "Listen I have plans to take over my families company, but not yet. So that means the world will figure out I'm Harley Quinn's son. Which then people might wonder if I'm a criminal like her."

"And if they compare the time Naruto Quinn arrived in town to when Theaelab started killing people. Your cover could easily be blown." Shikamaru cut in, as he started to figure out where this was headed.

"Exactly but if I already get accused of being Theaelab and then get my name cleared. Well there is nothing to worry about." Naruto explained while standing to his feet. "So that's why I need to teach you how to fight. Because one day you might have to play the role of one dashing and highly skilled assassin."

"It's troublesome, but it's a good plan." Shikamaru admitted, causing Naruto to nod.

"I know, my mom came up with it after all. Though I was gonna phone in a favor from a friend, but you should do fine."

"Well first I'll place some orders for new gear and then we can start training your powers and my combat skills. Then at night we can start our little crusade for justice." Shikamaru explained as he started to type onto a keyboard. "Though I have one question, where did you disappear to for some many years? I managed to figure everything out about you besides where you have been for the last eleven years."

Naruto smirked and rose to his feet. "Sounds like a plan to me and sure I can tell you a little about my time in the League of Assassins. We are partners now after all."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Titans Tower)

Revan was having a peaceful morning, her fellow teammates Beast Boy and Cyborg were nowhere to be found, so it was quite. Starefire was still asleep and that meant she wasn't up and about cooking some horrendous breakfast. While her leader Robin was absent as well, so she was left with nothing besides her book and a warm cup of coffee.

Even though Raven was having her ideal morning, she could not get the events of last night out of her head. Sure she managed to save a woman's life, but she did so as an accomplice to a murderer.

However, what made the entire situation unbearable was that Theaelab was right. There was crime in Jump City that her team didn't even bother with stopping.

Raven always had a firm belief that her team handled every threat and problem within the city, but she was terribly mistaken. Crime was all around her and neither she or her team have done anything to combat it, but Theaelab has. Hell he is the soul reason Yoshino Nara was still alive. Not Raven, regardless if the hospital staff had praised her for the rescue last night.

"I have to do more." Raven mumbled as she gripped her coffee mug tightly. "It's time I start acting like a real hero. I won't let a killer be the one who saves this city."

With that declaration made to herself, Raven heard the opening of sliding doors. This caused Raven to look up and meet the gaze of her leader Robin. Just by his body language she could tell he wanted to speak with her and he wasn't pleased.

"Morning." Raven greeted softly, her eyes fixed on Robin as he slowly walked in her direction.

"You were busy last night." Robin began before he tossed a small tablet before Raven. "You made this mornings headlines, mind filling me in?"

Raven looked the tablet over and fought the urge to release a groan while reading the headline. 'Raven of the Teen Titans Saves the Day, but Was She Alone?'

"It's not what you think." Raven began.

"It's not?" Robin yelled in response, while he slammed his hands onto the countertop. "It says right here you saved a woman who was being held hostage, which is great! However, the crime scene was filled with mobsters' who were dispatched by an archer! Now last time I checked you fought with your powers not arrows! Though we both know someone who does!"

Raven tightened her fists and matched Robin's glare with one of her own. "Just say it all ready."

"Fine I will." Robin retorted as he pointed a finger at Raven. "You ran into Theaelab last night and instead of capturing him you helped him!"

"I had no choice!" Raven yelled back as she slammed her hands onto the counter and leaned over, she she was a few inches from her leader. "It was either his capture or a woman's life. I made my decision and I stick by it."

The two remained silent for a moment while the tension in the room started to build. Robin's anger was clearly starting to boil over.

"You could have contacted the rest of the team, we could have saved the woman and captured Theaelab. But instead you let him get away for the second time!" Robin shouted loudly.

"You know what? Maybe I was afraid of Theaelab running away if I called for help and then that would have left the woman for dead. Or maybe I let him go because he did something good. Maybe I let him go because he showed me that our team turns a blind eye to so much crime in this city!" Raven yelled as her powers spiked and her coffee mug shattered.

Robin could only shake his head in disappointment.

"Letting you take night patrol was a mistake, one that I won't make again." Robin growled, before he backed away and turned his back to Revan. "I'll be handling night patrol by myself, and Raven. If you help a killer like Theaelab again, then you're off this team."

Raven took a deep breath and watched Robin leave the room. She was pissed off and needed to take some time to mediate in her room, but first she needed to clean the mess she had made.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Next Day, with Naruto)

Today was the day that Naruto and Raven had agreed to have their "date", and to say Naruto was a tab bit nervous was an understatement. So many things could go wrong while he was out with Raven and Shikamaru had nailed it into his skull to avoid giving himself up as Theaelab before the time was right. By saying something stupid and getting caught.

Currently the blond was in his bathroom and was staring at his own reflection.

"Get ahold of yourself." Naruto told himself while bouncing on his heels. "You've killed dictators, invaded secret compounds, hell you handed the Teen Titans their collective asses on your first week in Jump City. You can handle spending time with a beautiful girl... One that just happens to be hunting down your alter ego."

Naruto looked himself over and hoped he was dressed in a fashion Raven would like. Naruto was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. While also wearing a red and black button up shirt, which he left unbuttoned to reveal a small necklace his mother had given him. It was a small necklace with three red metal diamond shaped charms hanging off of the chain.

"It's now or never." Naruto mumbled as he left his bathroom and walked into his living room.

Shikamaru who was seated on a recliner and tinkering with a small gadget looked up to Naruto. "So you're really doing this, troublesome." The teen began before turning his attention back to the device in his hand.

"What no words of advice?" Naruto asked with an awkward chuckle.

Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah don't get us both arrested."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Wow, what great advice." The blond mumbled sarcastically.

Shikamaru twirled a screwdriver around in the air. "What do you want me to say? I don't have much experience with girls, but I would assume neither do you."

Naruto folded his arms. "Please the League trained me in the art of seduction. So a date should be simple, I just skip the part where I kill Raven after sex." The blond replied, causing Shikamaru to giggle as he continued his work.

"Oh yeah, then you're fine." Shikamaru replied offhandedly while motioning for Naruto to go away. "Go get her lady killer."

"Yeah whatever." The blond grumbled before walking off and making his way down the stairs which lead to his bookstore.

Once he emerged in the front portion of his store, Naruto strolled over to the front door and unlocked it. Then by opening the door and stepping outside, Naruto locked the door once more and leaned against his store.

Next the blond causally grabbed his cell phone and checked the time, his nerves growing worse as he noted Raven should be coming around in the next minute or two. Though as Naruto waited for Raven to arrive, he felt his phone vibrate. Signaling that he received a text message.

'I'm calling in a favor you owe me, call me for the details- Cheshire.'

Naruto arched his eyebrow at the message and began to type his reply.

'I can't call you, I'm meeting up with Raven... How did you get this number anyway?'

'Met up with your mom during my last visit in Gotham, she gave me this number... She's nice, a little crazy, but nice.'

Naruto rolled his eyes, of course his mother was involved somehow.

'Figures, just tell me what you want Jade.'

'Nah call me after your little date that way I can call in my favor and tease you.'

Naruto sighed and pocketed his phone, he was interested in what Cheshire could want. Though at the same time he really didn't want to deal with her teasing him over the phone about his time with Raven.

"I swear between Jade and my mom I have no normal women in my life." Naruto grumbled to himself while slumping his shoulders.

After almost a minute of being slumped over and watching people pass by. Naruto heard someone clear their throat and cough, almost like someone wanted his attention.

Glancing to his right, Naruto's face turned red and his heartbeat started to beat uncontrollably. His blue eyes focused on the hero and his date for the day Raven.

"Hey." Raven began in a slightly flustered voice.

Naruto shook his head and looked Raven over, she wasn't dressed like Raven the superhero. Instead she was dressed like a normal teenage girl.

Raven was wearing simple blue shirt with a black low cut jacket overtop. She was also wearing a pair of black jeans and matching black boots. While finishing her assemble off with a necklace with a small red charm.

"You look amazing." Naruto admitted truthfully.

Raven blushed and looked down. "You don't look so bad yourself." The dark haired hero replied softly.

Naruto smiled wide and stood there looking at Raven, the latter of whom returned his gaze. Both teens standing in silence for a few seconds while looking each other over.

"Should we get going?" Raven finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Naruto nodded and motioned for Raven to walk. "Lead the way, you know where we are going after all."

Raven nodded and started to lead Naruto to where they were going for their first date. The walk itself was relatively short and quite, as neither teen didn't really know what to say. Though as Naruto and Raven walked to their destination they did earn the looks of many passing by citizens who recognized the hero. Many of which figured that Raven and Naruto were on some form of date by the way they were dressed.

"Well." Raven began as she stopped walking and stood in front of a small shop. "Here we are."

Naruto grinned and opened the door to the shop for Raven. "After you."

Raven cracked a small smile and passed the blond, then by finding a secluded table in the back. Raven and Naruto both took their seats and ordered some tea from the shop owner.

"This place is nice." Naruto noted, his eyes scanning around the decor of the shop. "I'm glad you picked to come here."

"Me too, this is one of my most favorite places in all of Jump City." Raven replied, sharing a bit of herself with Naruto.

Naruto nodded with a smile and folded his hands over the table. "I have to be honest with you Raven, I've never really been on a date before." The assassin revealed causing Raven to laugh.

"That makes two of us." The hero admitted.

"Well that's reassuring, at least you won't have high expectations for me." The blond joked before leaning into the table a bit. "Hey I have an idea, lets play a small game."

Raven arched her eyebrow. "What kind of game do you have in mind?" The teen asked.

"It's simple, I will ask you a question and you must answer it. Then you ask me a question and I will answer it." Naruto explained, causing Raven to nod.

"Why don't you go first then." Raven proposed.

"Alright no problem." Naruto replied, while his inner persona of Theaelab smirked within his head. "Tell me, what's your real name? After all I'm sure your name isn't Raven and you don't really try to hide who you are with a mask. So why don't you tell me your name, besides you know mine it's only fair."

Raven bit her lip, no one really asked to know her name. Even her team didn't know her name, while she didn't know her teammate's real names. Though Naruto was right, she really didn't have anything to hide. So why not tell him her real name.

"Rachel, my name is Rachel Roth." The now properly named Rachel revealed, causing Naruto to smile.

"That's a beautiful name Rachel, you don't mind if I call you by your name do you?" Naruto asked.

"Only when we are alone, but when other people are around call me Raven." Raven explained causing Naruto to nod. "I don't want everyone knowing who I really am. Especially a certain annoying assassin."

Naruto couldn't help himself from giggling at the mention of an annoying assassin.

"I can agree to that Rachel." Naruto agreed before pointing a finger to Raven. "Alright your turn, ask away."

Raven fiddled with her fingers and wondered what to ask. There was so many questions she could ask about the blond, but she didn't know where to start. Though after a minute of thinking an idea came or her.

"Your bookstore." Raven began, causing Naruto to tilt it's head. "It's called Mito's bookshelf, what is the meaning behind that name?"

Naruto frowned, as the memory of his sister started coming back to him. He had half a mind to lie to Raven about Mito, but he needed to start laying a breadcrumb trail that he was Harley Quinn's son.

"I had a family." Naruto began in a low voice, his eyes zoning out as he looked at their table. "I had a great father, a beautiful mother and a wonderful twin sister Mito." Naruto looked up to Raven with a disheartened expression. "Like I said bad men took them away from me. The name of my store is my way of remembering her."

Raven reached over and placed her hands over Naruto's. "I'm so sorry." The Titan began in a low voice. "I shouldn't have brung the subject up."

"It's fine Rachel." Naruto replied honestly. "You didn't know, so don't beat yourself up. But let's move on to another topic. Tell me about yourself, what was your childhood like?"

Raven looked down. While an emotion appearing on her face that Naruto had seen in the mirror for years, the look of pain and suffering.

"I didn't have much of a childhood." Raven answered simply, causing Naruto to nod.

"I see, I don't want to overstep my boundaries. So why don't we change the subject?" Naruto asked.

Raven nodded in agreement. "Yeah that would be for the best, I really don't want to talk about my father right now." The hero replied, speaking with venom in her words when she mentioned the word father.

'So she has issues with her father.' Naruto noted in thought at Raven's small slip up. 'That could be useful information for the future.'

"Well why don't we talk about ourselves? You know our likes and dislikes." Naruto proposed with a small infectious smile, causing Raven to crack a smile of her own.

"I would like that." Raven replied softly.

Naruto happily went first and started to tell Raven about all his likes, dislikes and funny little quirks. While she joined in and shared her own interests with the blond haired male.

Their conversation lasted for hours and both teens enjoyed one another's company, as neither could remember a time when they had as much fun with another individual.

Eventually they decided to leave the tea shop and make their way back to Naruto's bookstore. Though the sun had went down and the two teens found themselves walking together under the cover of night. While the busy nightlife of Jump City was going on all around them.

"I had a lot of fun today Rachel." Naruto admitted to the girl who was walking very closely beside him.

"Me too." Raven replied with a small blush. "I'd like to spend more time with you."

Naruto laughed and nudged Raven's shoulder. "Look at you, not even done with this date and you're already asking for another."

"Maybe I am, got a problem with it?" Raven asked with a small amount of confidence.

"I would love another date." Naruto admitted before stopping in front of his store. "You're a real special person Rachel, and I like being around you."

"You're sweet." Raven began, but she stopped as Naruto gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"And you're beautiful." Naruto replied while giving the blushing hero a wink. "Remember now, I gave you my number earlier so you better use it."

Raven grinned ear to ear. "I'll think about it."

Naruto shared a grin with Raven while placing a hand on the door to his shop. "I'll see you around Rachel." The blond spoke softly, causing Raven to nod as she walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto walked into his living room with a happy grin on his face and a pep in his step. This action of course was noticed by Shikamaru, who was seated on the couch.

"So it's safe to assume that you didn't screw things up." Shikamaru began before releasing a loud yawn. "Or should we run off to the panic room?"

"Things went perfect." Naruto admitted truthfully.

"So you really do like her? That complicates things doesn't it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah I do like her, we are a lot alike after all." Naruto revealed while taking a seat besides his friend. "But you are right about there being complications, I am technically her enemy since her team is hunting me down."

Shikamaru waved the blond off. "It's all too troublesome, lets focus on our task at hand. We have a name to cross off our list tonight, are you ready?"

Naruto sprung off the couch and started to stretch. "Yeah let's go to work, I've been itching for some action."

Shikamaru slowly stood to his feet. "Well let's go then." The black haired teen replied, as he and Naruto both made their way down to their secret HQ.

Though once they made it into the elevator, Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Ah, I almost forget." Naruto spoke up, while grabbing his phone and beginning to dial a number. "I gotta call Jade."

"Who?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"One of my few friends from my days in the League of Assassins." Naruto explained while placing the phone to his ear.

"Troublesome." The teen mumbled, knowing a little about Naruto's time in the League.

Naruto waited in silence for a moment, but soon someone finally picked up on the other end.

"What took you so long? Were you busy rounding third base with that Raven girl?" The voice of Cheshire asked over the phone.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap Jade and just tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"Awww you're no fun." Jade whined in response. "Just give me some small details."

The elevator dinged followed by Naruto and Shikamaru both walking into their hideout. The latter of whom started to prepare for the work they would be doing tonight.

"Listen Jade I have a lot of work to do, so please just get to the point." Naruto begged as he started to massage his forehead.

"Fine." Jade huffed out. "You remember me telling you about my sister?"

"Yeah I do, from what you told me she lives in Gotham with your crippled mother." Naruto answered while taking a seat and fiddling with an arrow laying on the desk in front of him. "What was her name again?"

"Artemis." Jade spoke in a low voice. "Her name is Artemis."

Naruto nodded and started to inspect the arrow in his hand. "Okay so what does your sister have to do with the favor I owe you?"

There was a sigh through the phone. "I told you I met your mother during my last visit to Gotham. Well I also caught up with my own mother, she told me that my sister has been doing some vigilante work... I'm worried about her Naruto, she isn't properly trained like you and me. She could get herself killed."

"I thought you were distant with your family." Naruto pointed out.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I don't care." Jade fired back quickly. "Anyway here is my favor, I want you to go to Gotham and take my sister under your wing. If she wants to live the life of a vigilante I at least want her to be properly trained. Besides who else would be better to teacher than one of the best up incoming vigilantes I know?"

Naruto placed the arrow in his hand down. "Jade.."

"Oh no, don't you Jade me!" Cheshire cut in loudly. "Your ass owes me!"

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right I do owe you, so I'll approach your sister with an offer. Though it won't be right away, I need a little time to set a few things in motion. Best I can do is approach her in the next few weeks and offer her a chance to come with me back to Jump City."

There was a moment of silence. "Fine I can accept those terms, just keep my sister from getting herself killed."

"I promise Jade I'll take care of her." Naruto reassured his old friend. "We can talk more later, I have to go."

Naruto hung the phone up and looked over to his partner with an exhausted expression.

"I'm guessing things got more troublesome?" The black haired teen asked.

Naruto stood up and walked over to his gear. "You have no idea, but let's focus on kicking some ass."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Titans Tower)

Raven walked through the hallways of the Titans Tower with a large smile on her face. She had a wonderful day with Naruto today and she couldn't wait to see the blond again. Since in her mind, Naruto was perfect. He was kind, funny, shared similar interests as she did and most importantly treated her like a normal girl.

Truly the young hero was quickly falling for the blond haired assassin. However, as Raven walked to her room and thought of the events that had gone by. She slowly passed the room of her leader Robin. Who just so happened to be leaning against his doorframe and looking right at his teammate.

"Where have you been all day?" Robin asked in a plain voice.

"None of your business." Raven shot back with a firm tone, as she was still mad at Robin from their argument about helping Theaelab. "Just leave me alone."

Robin slightly opened his mouth, planning on apologizing for earlier. Considering the Boy Wonder felt guilty for the way he treated his friend. He knew he was right in their argument, but he could have handle the situation better. However, Raven quickly opened the door to her room and disappeared inside before closing the door with her powers.

"Okay then." Robin sighed in a low voice, before he retreated into his own room.

As Robin locked his door, the masked hero walked over towards his computer and noticed he was receiving a call. This caused Robin to raise an eyebrow and take a seat, confused by what the person calling him could want.

So as he clicked accept on the computer he was met with the face of his mentor and adoptive father Bruce Wayne.

"Dick." Bruce greeted in a plain voice. "You look like you've seen better days."

Robin nodded and removed his mask. "Yeah I've been going a little overboard chasing this assassin called Theaelab, but the media has been calling him the Black Hood."

"I've heard about him, in fact that's the reason I'm contacting you." Bruce explained, filling Robin with dozens of questions. "I assume you know this man has League of Assassin training?"

"Yes I've came to that conclusion." Robin answered quickly, before opening a database of information he had been building on Theaelab. "I also know he is hunting someone within Jump City, he has killed dozens of thugs and crime bosses. While only killing one person who wasn't a criminal, a man by the name of Garfield Sharp."

Bruce nodded and began to type. "Garfield Sharp, former CEO and owner of Sharp Industries. A company which manufactures military grade weaponry. Allegedly before his death Mr. Sharp had been in suspicion of selling his weapons to crime bosses and terrorist organizations, but no evidence could be brought forth to prove this."

"So maybe he wasn't a good man, but he didn't deserve death." Robin pointed out, causing Bruce to nod.

"You're right, but I felt like knowing a little more about Mr. Sharp would help with understating why he was killed. Surly there was a motive or a reason for why this Theaelab killed him." Bruce explained before waving his hand around. "But I'm getting off topic, I have more important information I want to give you about this assassin."

"Like what?"

"I'm sending you a file, it's security footage from Arkham. See a few days ago your little assassin broke into Arkham, killed an inmate and broke a criminal out of maximum security." Bruce leaned back into his chair and folded his arms. While he waited for Robin to review the recording.

"That's Harley Quinn, but why break her out?" Robin asked in a confused tone.

"Maybe he was paid too. After all, Harley has almost limitless connections and resources. However, the inmate who was killed leaves me with a theory." Bruce explained in a low voice.

"Who was killed?" Robin asked.

"James King, the only man left alive from the group responsible for the massacre at the GCPD Galla, which was held eleven years ago. The same event where Harley's husband and daughter were killed. Shortly after her son went missing and she went criminally insane."

"So it was revenge." Robin began, but Bruce seemed to disagree.

"That's the quick assumption, but the crime scene showed it wasn't a clean kill. Instead James King was tortured and beaten before shot and killed by an arrow. It reminded me of a corpse after an interrogation, whoever killed him wanted information."

"So there is a link between Theaelab, Harley Quinn and the attack that ruined her family." Robin stated in a plain voice.

"Yes, I believe Harley hired this assassin to kill the people responsible for what happened to her family. Maybe that's why he is in Jump City, this Theaelab might have a lead that I couldn't find when I investigated the massacre eleven years ago. Regardless tomorrow Bruce Wayne will pay his old friend a visit and try to get some information from her." Bruce explained before placing his cowl back over his head.

"Wouldn't Batman be a better interrogator?" Robin asked.

Bruce frowned under his mask. "Not when talking to a dear friend, one whose family I failed." Bruce replied in a saddened tone.

Robin nodded, he knew about how Bruce would show restraint when dealing with Harley. She was a criminal, but she was still an old friend. A friend who he felt guilty for not helping more than he could.

"Are you still looking for her son?" Robin asked causing the Dark Knight to nod.

"I failed him just like his mother. I should have been there for him like a godfather is suppose to." Bruce began in a low sad voice. "I will never stop looking for him."

Robin nodded. "I know you won't Bruce, that's the kind of man you are. Though it makes me think, if you did take Harley's son in, he may have been your Robin."

Bruce let a small chuckle pass his lips, thinking of the young blond he knew fighting crime by his side. It was a pleasant thought he would think about time and again.

"Maybe you're right about that, but I'll contact you if I have any new information about Theaelab. Keep in touch Dick, and I'm proud of the work you're doing with your team..."

"Hey tell him I said hi." A female voice yelled in the background, causing Bruce to smirk.

"And Barbra says hi." Bruce quickly added.

Robin smiled. "Thanks, and tell Babs and Alfred I miss them." The Boy Wonder began in a soft tone. "Though make sure to contact me as soon as you learn any information on Theaelab. I want to stop this madman as soon as possible."

Bruce nodded and ended the call, leaving Robin alone to think about what to do next. He had new leads to follow on Theaelab so he might as well start looking into them.

"Let's see everything I can pull up on Harley Quinn and the massacre at the GCPD Ball." Robin mumbled to himself as he started to type on his computer.

Chapter end!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And I'm back with another chapter and I'm really glad I'm writing again. I forgot how much I enjoy writing this story.

Though I should say a few things, as some of you may notice it looks like Naruto is getting a team. You have Naruto the leader, Shikamaru and now there is the high possibility of Artemis joining them. That makes three people and it makes you wonder if I might add anyone else, you know five people to eventually match the five Teen Titans. (That's a hint to make you wonder who I'm adding to Naruto's team ;D) though I will say the other two will not be Naruto Characters.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the update, until next time have a good one and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 The Offer

Chapter 7. The Offer

(Nine years ago, Naruto age 7)

Slow and quietly, a jet black limousine rolled into the drop off zone for one of the most prestigious private schools in all of Metropolis. As it came to a halt some of the students walking to the academy stopped and gazed at the vehicle, trying to see who was hidden behind its black tinted windows.

Though what they didn't see was the blond haired assassin in training, who was gazing right back at them. His lifeless sapphire eyes observing the surrounding landscape of the academy. However, as Naruto looked outside in a trance like state. He was suddenly elbowed in the side, forcing his attention to the female to his left.

"What do you want Jade?" The blond asked his fellow assassin in training, while speaking in a bored tone.

"It's not what I want brat, it's what she wants." Jade quickly fired back, as she pointed to the older woman seated across from them. "And for the last time call me Cheshire."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked to the woman seated across from him. She was an elegant and intimidating woman, with long straight brown hair that fell over her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that matched her hair precisely. Naruto also noted how she held herself in a posture that screamed both confidence and guilty of having a superiority complex.

Though considering who she was that behavior was expected, as she was the eldest daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Her name was Talia al Ghul and she was the one responsible for overseeing Naruto's first assassination contract. So to play the part she was dressed in a formal business suit that hugged her athletic frame. Her part in this contract was to watch over Naruto and evaluate his performance, while also making sure he didn't mess up the contract.

Though she also had the role of pretending to be Naruto's mother. This was because her father Ra's wanted this contract to be completed in a very specific way. A way that was kept shrouded in mystery from Naruto up to this point. So the blond started to pay close attention as he watched Talia retrieve a small black folder.

"It appears I finally have your attention, so let's discuss the contract." Talia began as she opened the folder and looked at the children across from her. "The League has been approached to kill this woman."

Naruto and Cheshire both watched as Talia flashed a small picture of a women in her late forties.

"Is she a teacher at this school?" Cheshire asked, but Talia shook her head.

"No she is not, this woman is actually apart of the City Council of Metropolis." The daughter of the demon explained in a factual tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So why are we here, dressed in these stupid uniforms?" The blond asked, while tugging on his polo shirt that bore the school's logo embroidered on the chest. "And a better question why is Jade-"

"Cheshire." The slightly older assassin in training growled.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto replied with a wave of his hand. "Why is she here if this is my test from Ra's?"

Talia gave the two a small fake smile. "I'm glad you asked." She began while closing the folder shut. "You see this contract needs to be carried out soon, but our client stressed that this can not look like an assassination. So father devised a complex way to kill the woman while also testing your abilities Theaelab."

"Okay I'm listening." Naruto replied, not wanting to be left in suspense.

"See our target is a divorced mother of one, who's daughter attends this academy. You will befriend this girl and receive an opportunity to visit her household. This will test your ability to charm and work your way into situations, a skill that is important for an assassin to know. From there you will kill the woman and daughter, while taking fake evidence that I will fabricate to pin the murders on the ex-husband." Talia explained with a small smirk. "After all it would be believable that a man killed his ex-wife and daughter before taking his own life."

"So I have to kill the ex-husband as well?" Naruto asked in a low voice. He was shaken by the idea of having to kill two people, now there was the chance that the number was being moved to three.

Talia merely shook her head to the side. "No you will only kill the girl and her mother. Cheshire's job is to lure the husband to the house, kill him and then I will plant the evidence. After that the contract will be done and it will look like a divorced man who went over the edge and killed his family. So our employer will be satisfied and we will get payed extra for making it look like no outside force was responsible."

Naruto slightly frowned. "Surly there is a way to kill the contract without harming the daughter and ex-husband. So why must we do it this way?"

"You're right." Talia began in plain voice. "I could easily walk in kill the woman and make it look like she choked to death on her own saliva. However, this is more than a simple contract Theaelab. This is a test for both you and young Cheshire and father wants this done his way. He wants to see if you have what it takes to kill someone, while also testing your abilities to follow complex orders without flaw."

"I understand Lady Talia, how should I approach my target?" Cheshire asked respectively.

"After we drop Theaelab off for school you will find and shadow the ex-husband. You will study his every move and formulate a plan to lure him to his ex-wife's house. Of course you must coordinate with Theaelab, as you must kill the three people together." Talia explained before something outside caught her eye. "Well your target is here Theaelab, so go make a friend. And remember don't disappoint me or my father."

Naruto looked out the window and noticed the woman he was contracted to kill. She was kneeled down and adjusting the hair of a small girl, who he could only assume was the daughter. They appeared so happy and undeserving of the fate that awaited them.

"Why do we have to do this?" Naruto asked in a low voice. "They don't deserve death, can't we just-."

"Silence Theaelab!" Talia shouted loudly while glaring the boy down. "You're an assassin you kill who ever you are payed to kill. You don't ask questions unless they help you complete your contact. So go out there are do as your told!"

Naruto gripped tightly onto the doors of the limousine and bit his lip. He debated on standing up to the woman, declaring what they were doing was wrong. Though he didn't, instead Naruto took a hard swallow and opened the door.

"Yes lady Talia." Naruto mumbled in a low meek voice, while taking a few steps out of the vehicle.

Talia smirked before giving the blond a fake eye smile and friendly laugh. "Have a first good day at school honey!" Talia shouted loudly, as she shifted into her temporary role as his mother.

Naruto gave one more glance to the two women in the vehicle before shutting the door. Then as he watched the limousine drive off he turned his eyes towards his target. Naruto still didn't know if he had what it took to complete this contract. However, as he slowly walked in the direction of the targets daughter the assassin in training knew one thing. He was walking towards a path that he couldn't return from.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Present day, Naruto's HQ)

It has been two weeks since Naruto and Raven's first date. Since then the two young teens had went on a few more dates and honestly Naruto was starting to develop serious feelings for the female hero. They currently were not an official couple, but the behaved like one in almost every way possible.

Though when Naruto wasn't busy trying to win over Raven'e affection. His alter ego Theaelab was occupied toppling down the criminal operations within Jump City. Of course this meant Naruto was dropping bodies left and right on a nightly basis.

However, besides spending time with Raven and fighting crime in his manhunt for Mizuki, the latter of whom he still has not found. Naruto had also been spending time training with his partner Shikamaru. They would take turns teaching one another, as Naruto would teach Shikamaru how to hold his own in a fight. While Shikamaru would help Naruto gain a better control over his powers.

Currently today was Shikamaru's turn to help Naruto work on his powers. So that is why the two teens were standing in their base of operations, both looking at a strange machine with different expressions.

Naruto was confused as he looked at the strange machine. It was a large contraption, with dozens of flashing lights and computer screens. It also had a seat and two metal rods sticking out like handlebars on a bike. Honestly, it looked like some half baked machine Shikamaru had tossed together the previous night.

"Alright you got me, what the hell is this thing?" Naruto asked with a small chuckle, while he walked around the machine for further inspection.

Shikamaru placed his hands on the machine and gave the blond a proud smile. "This is a little beauty I cooked up to help you control your powers." The blacked haired teen explained. "Well to control your ability to use lightning not wind. I decided mastering one at a time instead of two would be more effective."

Naruto nodded. "Okay sounds good, how does this work exactly?"

Shikamaru motioned to the seat on the machine. "The concept is easy, you take a seat and place your hands on those handle bars. They are actually lightning rods and you will feed them electricity with your powers."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And this will help me how?" The blond asked, as he drawled out the end of his sentence.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Okay this machine records how much lightning you're producing. So think of this as a marathon runner going on jogs to increase his stamina. Though instead you're placing your lighting into the machine at a constant pace to increase your ability to use your powers. The goal is to be able to control your lighting at a steady pace, while being able to control how much lighting you release from your body. After I feel like you have good control over using your powers we will move to incorporating your powers into combat scenarios."

Naruto blinked. "That's genius."

"Yeah it's almost like I have a genius level IQ." Shikamaru replied sarcastically.

"How could I forget?... Asshole." The blond assassin asked, while mumbling the last part under his breath.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and walked over to where Naruto kept his gear. "Who knows you're kinda dense." Shikamaru began, earning a growl from Naruto. "But before we train today I have some good news, I finished the updates to your suit and gear."

Naruto sprung forward, his interest slightly peaked. "Alright let's see what you got for me."

Shikamaru stopped at a large black crate and opened the top. Then before Naruto could walk forward to investigate, Shikamaru grabbed a large weapon from the crate and tossed it to Naruto.

"A Chokutō?" Naruto asked as he held the straight one edged sword in his hand.

"So you're familiar with that type of sword, good." Shikamaru began before motioning with his hands. "Go ahead unsheathe it."

Naruto did as instructed and pulled the sword from the black sheath, revealing a clean sharp blade. Which also had a long glowing green line going down both sides of the blade.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, as he inspected the blade. "It looks like some kind of crystal lined inside the blade."

"Well you gave me near limitless resources with your family's money. So I went a little overboard with upgrades, that my friend is Kryptonite. Just in case you ever run into the big man himself." Shikamaru explained in a casual voice.

Naruto smiled and ran through a couple quick sword stances, testing how the new blade felt in his hands. "I like it." The blond vigilante admitted while sheathing the sword. "What else you got?"

Shikamaru smirked and grabbed a compound bow from the crate. "A new bow made from carbon fiber, it's lightweight and has a stronger draw strength than your previous bow." Shikamaru explained as he tossed the bow to Naruto. "I also personally crafted over 30 different trick arrows for multiple situations."

Naruto grinned ear to ear as he felt the bow in his hands, he loved his old bow. However, this new one felt much better in his hands.

"Okay maybe you were right about these upgrades. I'm liking what you've done so far." Naruto began before moving towards the crate. "What else do you got for me?"

Shikamaru laughed, his partner was acting like a small kid on Christmas. "The only thing I have left is your suit. A feat I'm quite proud of if I might say so myself." He admitted before reaching into the crate. "It's bullet proof, water, heat and cold resistant. While also being very flexible, allowing for you to have plenty of movement while wearing it."

Naruto watched with stars in his eyes as Shikamaru handed him his new suit. It was similar to his old League of Assassins uniform, but appeared more modern and metallic. While also sporting new pockets and straps to hold spare arrows, knives and other weapons. One thing Naruto did notice was the lack of two things. The new suit had a hood to conceal his hair, but lacked a face mask and quiver.

"Where is my quiver and face mask? I need to hold my arrows and conceal myself." Naruto began in a slightly disappointed voice.

Shikamaru nodded. "Here is your quiver." The teen began before pulling out a metal shaped container, that possessed a view small flashing lights. "It's a computerized quiver I created that palaces the arrow heads for your trick arrows depending on your situation. You control this quiver with a small control mechanism on your bow."

"That's amazing, you really are a genius, but what about my mask?" Naruto asked, earning a smirk from Shikamaru.

"That brings us to the final piece." Shikamaru revealed as he grabbed a black face mask from the crate. "This mask has a built in device to disguise your voice and night vision goggles built into the eyes holes of the mask."

Naruto took the mask from Shikamaru and smirked, it was a plain black mask with little flair added onto it. This of course gave Naruto an idea. "It's great, but I think I'm going to paint a red fox's face onto it. Theaelab means fox after all, I think it's fitting."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you want, it's your suit now. It's not like I spent endless hours on it or nothing."

Naruto laughed. "Thanks partner, I appreciate everything you did."

"Yeah whatever, troublesome blond." Shikamaru replied casually. "Let's get to work training, so put your toys away."

Naruto nodded in agreement and placed his new gear down. "Alright, but before I forget I'm leaving for Gotham tonight. I'm going to visit my mom and offer Jade's sister a chance to work with us tomorrow."

"I see, you think she will join up with us?" Shikamaru asked, before taking a seat at his computer.

"Who knows, but I promised Jade I would at least try." Naruto replied in an exhausted tone. "So we will see soon enough."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Titans Tower)

Today was a regular morning at the home of the Teen Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on their sofa playing one of their favorite videos games. While Robin observed his two best friends from their kitchen table. The leader of the group was splitting his attention between his two loud teammates and the newspaper in his hands.

"Heh looks like Wally is doing good." Robin mumbled in a low voice, while he looked at the smiling face of Kid Flash standing next to his mentor the Flash. "I really miss that idiot, I hope he stays out of trouble. Though I wonder how Speedy and Aqualad are doing as well. I really need to meet up with those guys, it's been too long."

Robin thought about his old friends for a moment, but the voice of someone special to him grabbed his attention.

"Morning friends!" The chirpy voice of Starfire yelled happily as she floated into the room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg both threw up their hands, giving Starfire a wave hello. Though they quickly placed their hands down and returned to their game.

Robin on the other hand smiled, as he watched the girl who had caught his affections fly over to him. "Morning Star, how are you?"

Starfire clapped her hands together and giggled playfully. "Friends you won't believe what I saw last night!" The alien princess began before looking around the room. Then as she saw the coast was clear, her smile grew even wider. "I believe our friend Raven is doing the dance of courtship."

Robin looked at Starfire with a confused look, even Beast Boy and Cyborg took their eyes away from the game on screen and looked over their shoulders to Starfire.

"Try that again Starfire." Beast Boy began, as he didn't understand Starfire's strange grasp on the English language.

"Yeah Star, what dance are you talking about? Rae doesn't dance, you know that." Cyborg added in.

Starfire shook her head. "But I saw her sneaking into her room last night. She wasn't wearing normal Raven clothes, she had earth girl substance on her face and smelled like flowers." The alien superhero explained poorly, confusing Cyborg and Beast Boy further.

"She means Raven wasn't dressed as she normally does, and she had makeup and perfume on." Robin translated, before lifting his eyebrow up. "Are you suggesting Raven has a boyfriend, or is at least seeing someone?"

Starfire nodded her head, causing the other three members of the Titans to drop their jaws.

"No way." Beast Boy gasped. "Raven dating? It's not possible."

"I'm with BB on this one, there isn't a guy alive who has the moves to earn a date with Raven." Cyborg added in, but Robin shook his head.

"I don't know guys, Raven has been disappearing a lot in her free time. Plus has anyone noticed recently she seems happy?" Robin asked his friends, causing them all to think. "The evidence all points to one thing, there is a boy and she is keeping him a secret."

Beast Boy made a fake pout. "Why would she keep secrets though? We are her friends, shouldn't she tell us if she is dating?" The green skinned hero asked, his voice sounding a little upset.

"Maybe she is afraid we wouldn't approve of the guy, or maybe she is protecting him." Cyborg tried to reason. "After all we are heroes, so someone might try to hurt the people we love to get to us. So maybe she wants to keep the relationship as private as possible."

Robin nodded in agreement. "You make some good points Cyborg, but knowing how secretive Raven is. She probably just doesn't want to share her love life with us."

"But we are going to find out what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg scoffed. "Hell yeah BB!" The half man chuckled before moving his hand out for a fist bump.

Robin rolled his eyes as he watched the two bump fists and laugh. "Guys shouldn't we respect Raven's privacy and leave her alone?" The Boy Wonder asked.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all shared glances with one another. Each one coming to a conclusion if they should give Raven privacy.

"Nah." The four mumbled in unison, as they all wanted to know what was going on with Raven.

"So what should we do then friends?" Starfire asked before looking to the door. "Shall we go wake Raven and ask her?"

"Absolutely not." The three boys practically yelled together, causing Starfire to look at them with a confused look.

"But why not?" The girl asked innocently.

Robin stood up and grabbed Starfire's, then he lead the girl over to the couch for a more silent conversation. He didn't want Raven to hear what they were talking about.

"Listen Raven obviously hasn't told us for a reason, and knowing her she won't tell us if we ask. In fact she would probably get mad at us." Robin explained in a low voice. "So we will have to be a little more sneaky about this."

Beast Boy nodded. "We have to start following her when she leaves the Tower."

"I agree with BB on this one." Cyborg began before typing on his wrist. "I can set an alert with the tower systems to notify me when Raven's communicator leaves the tower. We can even use her communicator to track her movements."

"That's good, in the meantime we can beat around the bush and try to see if Raven will slip up and tell us what we want to know." Robin added in, Causing his two male friends to nod in agreement. However, Starfire frowned at the plans her friends were making.

"Friends wouldn't it just be easier to talk with Raven? I'm sure she would share things with us if we asked." Starfire tried to reason, but no one was listening.

"Trust us Star, this is the best way to handle the situation. You know how Raven can be after all." Beast Boy replied, even though he was completely wrong.

Starfire opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of a door sliding open caused her and the three boys to freeze in place. Then as they all looked towards the sound, they saw Raven slowly walking towards the coffee maker.

"Morning everyone." Raven greeted in her normal emotionless tone, before she began to make herself a cup of coffee. Though when she didn't receive a reply, Raven arched her eyebrow and looked over to her friends. "Are you guys okay."

The four heroes all began to laugh and cough into their hands nervously. This of course only confused Raven by their odd behavior.

"We are fine friend Raven, Beast Boy just finished telling one of his most funny jokes." Starfire lied not so smoothly, causing Raven to nod.

She really didn't care what was going on, she just chalked it up as her weird friends being weird. Though she was in a good mood after her most recent date, so Raven thought she should at least join in on the conversation.

"Well let's hear this funny joke then." Raven insisted before she started to slowly sip her coffee.

Everyone looked to Beast Boy who was sweating under the pressure. The green teen looked to his teammates for help, but all they did was give him a nervous smile.

"Uhhh, why did the cow cross the road?" Beast Boy asked as he scratched his head.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me." The female hero replied.

Beast Boy held his arms out and morphed into a green cow. "To get to the udder side!" He yelled awkwardly, while shaking his cow udder towards Raven.

Robin and Cyborg both faced palmed at the lame joke, while Starfire tried her best to give a fake smile. Hoping Raven would take her bluff and think the joke was somewhat funny.

'Well that's one way to annoy Raven.' Robin thought to himself.

'I'll miss you little green buddy.' Cyborg thought to himself, as he believed Raven was going to send him flying for that lame joke.

Though oddly enough Raven only glared Beast Boy down for a few seconds, before cracking a small smile.

"That's not half bad." Raven mumbled with a small almost unnoticeable laugh behind her voice. "Maybe you can be funny sometimes."

The collective jaws of Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all hit the floor. Not only did Raven laugh, but she laughed at one of Beast Boy's jokes. Hell she even admitted he could be funny, and that was something Raven never did.

"Well I'll be in my room if you guys need me." Raven explained before turning around and leaving the room.

The four remaining heroes kept silent for a moment, as they were all still in shock. Though eventually their leader was the first to speak up.

"Okay something is going on with Raven." The brightly clad hero stated, earning nods from his friends.

"Yeah she definitely seems off." Cyborg added in. "I mean she laughed and one of Beast Boy's jokes!"

The small green skinned hero jumped up onto the edge of the couch.

"I know she normally throws something at me when I tell a bad joke!" Beast boy began before placing a hand to his chin. "Whats gotten into her!"

"Well she seems happy, so I don't care what is going on. I just hope Raven stays like this." Starfire admitted to her friends, but they wouldn't accept that. They desperately needed to know what was going on with Raven.

"We will find out what's going on, but for now lets continue our regular duties. Oh and Cyborg I need your help with something involvIng Theaelab." Robin revealed, changing the subject and earning all eyes on him.

"Whatever you need Rob I'm your guy." Cyborg replied with confidence.

"Good, meet with me in my room later today. I've recently come across some new evidence regarding Theaelab and I'm making a database of information. I'm cross referencing a known associate Harley Quinn and everyone who purchased a place to live within Jump City around the time Theaelab appeared." Robin explained to his friends. "It's not much to go on, but it's a step in the right direction."

"Both those leads could take awhile, as the list of people I would have to cross reference would be in the hundreds maybe even thousands." Cyborg explained earning a nod from Robin.

"I know that's why I need your help." The boy wonder replied.

"Alright Robin don't worry I'll help you out." Cyborg promised, before the four heroes walked off to do their own respective duties for the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Next Day, Gotham City)

Bruce Wayne was currently walking alone down a long unkept cobblestone pathway. As he walked, Bruce observed the once grand Namikaze landscape and frowned at its current state. Like the Namikaze family, their estate was left in shambles and never repaired. It truly broke his heart to see this place in such conditions, especially after all the great memories he had here with his dear friends and his godchildren.

Though Bruce kept those feelings tucked deep within, he was here for a reason. So he needed to keep his mind focused on the reason for being at the estate. That reason was of course to squeeze any information from Harley about Theaelab that he could.

So as Bruce approached the old Namikaze mansion, he adjusted his tie and approached the decaying building.

"Here goes nothing." The billionaire mumbled, while he gently knocked on the front door.

Stepping away Bruce waited for someone to answer, as he knew Harley frequently used her old home as a hideout. However, after a few minutes and no answer, he stepped away.

"Well there is only one other place she would be at this time of day." Bruce spoke in a low voice, while he moved around the side of the large house.

As Bruce made his way into the Namikaze backyard he frowned. This particular area was where Harley kept her old garden before she went insane, but now this area also housed the graves of Minato and Mito. Though unlike the rest of the estate, this area was kept in perfect well groomed condition. This of course allowed him to spot Harley easily.

The once proud mother and wife turned criminal was seated by her daughters grave. She appeared to be reading a small book to her deceased daughter. A scene that even left the Dark Knight himself a little shaken.

Harley flipped the page of the small book in her hand and smiled. "The little dinosaur told her mother, I wish I were a T-Rex so I could be big and strong. But if you were a T-Rex, the mother began. How would you hug me with your tiny arms?"

Bruce slowly inched closer to Harley as she read.

"Then I would be an apatosaurus, so with my long neck I could look over the treetops. But if you were an apatosaurus said her mother, how would you hear me in the treetops when I told you I love you?" Harley continued in a loving voice, one that Bruce hadn't heard in eleven years.

"What makes you so special my little dinosaur isn't your ferocious teeth, long neck or pointy beak. What makes you special out of all the little dinosaurs in the world, is that you have the mother who was just right for you and who will always love you."

Harley slowly closed the book and placed it onto Mito's tombstone. She then brought a had to her lips and kissed it, before placing the same hand back onto the headstone. "Ill see you tomorrow baby girl." Harley promised before standing up, but she didn't turn around. "So want brings you here?"

Bruce placed his hands into his pockets and looked down. "I would like to say I'm here to see an old friend, but I could never get a lie past you."

Harley turned around and looked Bruce in the eyes. Her eyes were dry, but from the streaks in her makeup it was obvious to tell she had been crying earlier.

"Than what brings you by, normally my only visitors is B-man and his occasional sidekick." Harley began before folding her arms. "So what do you want Bruce?"

Bruce sighed, he had to handle this situation in a delicate fashion. "Well during your previous escape the last man involved in the GCPD Ball Massacre was brutally murdered." The billionaire began before taking a small pause. "... Did you hire the assassin who killed him."

"Of course I did." Harley answered with a deadly tone. "He was apart of the group that took everything from me, so yes I wanted him dead." The blond criminal arched her eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Bruce sighed, he was absolutely against killing, but he couldn't lie to himself. Part of him was glad that man was dead, Minato and Mito were his family as well. So part of Bruce was glad that man finally got what he deserved.

"No I don't have a problem with it, he got what he deserved." Bruce began in a low voice, it wasn't the complete truth, but he needed to get more information from Harley. "It's just a shame, with King dead we may never know who called the attack and why."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Harley replied.

Bruce inwardly smirked, he had Harley right where he wanted her. "What makes you say that?"

"The assassin I hired interrogated King before killing him. He is currently in Jump City following a lead King gave him before his death." Harley explained in a causal tone. "I'm sure you have heard of the assassin on the news, he's been working for me this entire time." Harley lied, as her son was working mainly on his own accord.

Bruce was pleased, he got the information he wanted from Harley. Solid proof that linked her with Theaelab, but what Bruce didn't know was that Harley was playing Bruce. She wanted Bruce to place a connection between her and Naruto, as it worked with the plans the mother and son had created. Which involved as many people as possible making a connection to her, Naruto and Theaelab.

"I see, that gives me a better peace of mind knowing Minato and Mito will be avenged." Bruce began before biting his lip, there was still one question that has been bugging him for years. One that he desperately needed an answer to. "I do have one more question."

Harley held her arms open. "Ask away."

Bruce nodded. "Naruto, you would never tell me what happened to him. I've spent countless resources looking for him. I just want to know Harley, is he okay?"

Harley smiled, her old friend truly loved Naruto and Mito, but considering the role he played in their life's it was understandable. "He is alive Bruce, I made sure years ago he was kept safe. I might be a lot of things, a criminal and psychopath for example. Though one thing I am not is a bad mother."

Bruce's eye lit up with a mixture of joy, excitement and surprise. "Where is he? Can I see him?" The black haired superhero asked, but Harley shook her head.

"Not right now Bruce, maybe one day. Just know our Naruto is safe and healthy." Harley explained in a serious voice.

Bruce nodded, though he was slightly disappointed. "I understand, I'm just happy he is alive and okay."

Harley smiled and walked over to Bruce. "I know you are, but let's go get something to eat before B-man takes me back to Arkham. Prison food sucks ass."

Bruce laughed and followed Harley, he truly missed seeing the side of Harley that wasn't insane. So he thought why not enjoy the day before doing his duty as Batman and taking her back in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Downtown Gotham)

Naruto was currently walking down the streets of Gotham's poor district. Everywhere around him he saw broken builds, landmarks and even broken people. It was a heartbreaking scene, but Naruto ignored the hardships around him. He was on a time table, and he wasn't one for wasting time.

"Jade said her sister and mom lived on 27th street, in a green apartment build." Naruto mumbled to himself, his eyes looking around for a green apartment building. "There it is."

Naruto quickly walked into the building and started to walk up the stairs.

"Okay time to find apartment 507." Naruto began while he passed the third floor. "Just a few more stairs to go."

Eventually Naruto made his way to the fifth floor and found the door to Artemis and her mother's apartment. So taking a deep breath, Naruto began to think of what he should say.

"I really don't want to do this, but I promised Jade I would." Naruto mumbled to himself, before striking the door gently several times with his fist.

"I'll get it mom!" A voice yelled on the other side, causing Naruto to prepare himself.

As the door opened, Naruto smiled as he met the face of one confused Artemis Crock. The two remained silent for a moment, both waiting for the other to speak. During this time Naruto took a moment to observe Artemis.

He quickly noticed the family resemblance between her and Jade, as they were almost identical to one another. However, the major difference between the sisters was that Artemis had long blond hair that she kept tied into a ponytail. Unlike her sisters more wild black hair style.

Though, after a minute of silence Artemis raised her eyebrow and slightly leaned into her door.

"Um can I help you?" The young female asked, as she wondered what an attractive young teen was doing at her doorstep.

Naruto shook himself out of his daze and held a hand out to Artemis. "I'm Naruto." He explained in a formal tone. "Naruto Quinn."

Artemis accepted the hand and made an odd face. "Artemis Crock, and Quinn? Like the Crime Queen of Gotham?" She asked.

Naruto smirked. "Something like that." He replied vaguely. "But I'm here for a reason."

"And that reason is?" Artemis asked, as she didn't want to wait in suspense.

Naruto looked around and noticed the coast was clear, but he didn't want to take any chances. "Can we talk inside, or somewhere private?"

"Yeah come in." Artemis offered as she stepped back and allowed Naruto entrance.

"Thank you." Naruto began, as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Though after Naruto closed the door, he caught a glimpse of an older woman in a wheelchair coming towards him.

"Who is this Artemis? Is he a boyfriend you haven't told me about?" Paula Crock asked in a sweet tone.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "No mom he isn't, in fact I don't know why he is here." The blond began, while looking to Naruto. "Wanna explain that part to me now?"

Naruto nodded and released a sigh. "I'm an old friend of Jade. She asked me to come here." The assassin clarified.

Artemis narrowed her eyes and placed both hands on her hips. "Okay why did my sister send you here?"

"Because I asked Jade for help." Paula spoke up, causing her daughter to whip around and look at her mother. While a confused expression covered her face.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked, while bending down to her mother.

"Your sister stopped by a few weeks back. I told her about all the vigilante work you've been doing in your free time and how worried I've been." Paula explained as she grabbed both of her daughter's hands with her own. "I asked your sister to do something about it. Jade told me she would call in a favor and get someone to help keep you safe."

Artemis looked over her shoulder to Naruto. "Is this true?"

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm an ex-member of the League of Assassins, a group your sister is still apart of. Though I'm currently in the vigilante game myself, I'm hunting the people responsible for my family's death. While also protecting the people of Jump City from drug lords, thugs, rapists and the list goes on." Naruto explained as he opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Artemis. "Because of this and my skill, your sister asked me to take you under my wing. She wants me to train you so you won't get yourself killed running around at night."

Artemis remained quite and studied Naruto for a moment. Though after a minute or two a memory clicked in her head. She knew who Naruto really was and that set her on edge. "You're him, the man I've seen on the news!" The young girl exclaimed in surprise. "You've been killing people in Jump City for weeks!"

"I've only killed criminals." Naruto justified in response. "I'm making Jump City a safer place for the people who live there. Hell if it wasn't for me do you know how many criminals and killers would be walking free? The answer is a shit ton, because the cops and the Teen Titans don't do the their jobs properly. And the world isn't a forgiving place, criminals don't change. So instead of giving them another chance to hurt someone I put them in the ground. And now I'm giving you a chance to train and be apart of the solution to stopping crime."

Artemis stood to her feet and tightened her fists. "How can you justify fighting crime when you have committed dozens of murders?"

"I can justify it by knowing I've killed terrible people. I can justify it by knowing those terrible people will never harm anyone again. I can justify my actions Artemis by knowing I might have saved a small boy from watching his father and sister get buried in the ground like I had to!" Naruto yelled loudly while taking deep breaths to steady himself. "I don't care if you want to join me, I only came here as a favor to Jade. Nothing more, nothin less."

Artemis was slightly taken back, as she didn't expect that kind of outburst from Naruto. Though she had to admit to herself, even though she thought killing was wrong. The world was better off without the people Naruto had killed.

"Artemis honey." Her mother began softly, while reaching out and grabbing her daughters arm. "I like your father have done horrible things in my past. As such I've dealt with a good deal of dishonest and terrible people. Though when I look at and listen to young Naruto here. I see a young man with a difficult past trying to make things right. Give him a chance."

"I don't kill people." Artemis began, but stopped as Naruto raised his hands up.

"No one said you had too." Naruto pointed out to the girl. "I kill because it's what I was taught to do, I don't always kill, but I won't shy away from it. It's an effective way to insure a criminal will never harm anyone again. Though if you worked with me I wouldn't expect you to kill. I would only expect you to not get killed."

Artemis looked down and thought over her options. On one hand she would get the training to become someone who could make a difference, while also helping people. Though on the other hand she would be a criminal, who would be an accomplice to a killer.

I wouldn't have to kill anyone?" Artemis asked in a low voice, earning a nod from Naruto. "But I would have to leave Gotham and my mother."

"Yes." Naruto stated in a simple tone. "But I would make sure your mother is properly taken care of."

Paula laughed. "Neither of you children worry about me, I'm not some helpless lady in a wheelchair. I can take care of myself, I just want my daughter to be safe."

Naruto nodded, he respected the woman's strength even with her disability. "I can see where Jade gets her strong personality from." The blond noted with a small chuckle before locking eyes with Artemis. "So what's your decision? Will you come with me and make a difference in this world? Or will you stay here and get yourself or even your mother killed?"

Artemis bit her lip and rubbed her shoulder. "I'll go with you, we may share different views on justice. However, you do help a lot of people and my sister and mother both seem to trust you. So I'll train under you and be your partner."

Naruto nodded and held his hand out. "Sidekick." The blond clarified with a snicker.

Artemis rolled her eyes and accepted Naruto's hand, she knew working with him would be challenging. She also didn't fully trust Naruto, as he was a killer. Though what she didn't know was today was they day she made a lifelong friend who she would always stand by.

Chapter End

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merry Christmas you beautiful bastards! (or merry whatever other holiday you celebrate, I don't discriminate)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to get it ready today as my gift to all of you for your amazing support! Thanks for everything and making this story such a success. Drop a comment and tell me what you think and I hope to see you all again soon!


	8. Chapter 8 Familiar Face

Chapter 8. Familiar Face

(Nine Years ago, Naruto age 7)

Today was Naruto's first day of school, which for a normal child would be a large milestone in their growth. However, Naruto wasn't a normal child like his peers, no he was an assassin in training. This of course meant Naruto was vastly different from the kids around him. Mainly because he had been through more trauma and hardships than most people go through in their entire lives, so that meant for a seven year old Naruto had to grow up fast.

So that is why Naruto didn't fit in with children his age, as the difference between him and normal children was just too large. He was being groomed to be a trained killer and they were busy enjoying their childhood, a luxury Naruto didn't have. That's why when his class was let outside for recess, Naruto stood off by himself.

The blond sat alone on a small table and observed the children play and laugh. Well to be more precise Naruto kept his gaze on one child in particular. That was of course the child of the woman he was contracted to kill.

The girl oddly enough seemed to be similar to Naruto, in the regard of not being social with her peers. In fact, Naruto noticed she looked nervous every time another child crossed her path.

"She seems shy." Naruto noted in a low voice, as he was building a small list of observations on the girl. "She is also alone, which means she probably hasn't made any friends yet. That could work out good for me, as I can work my way in as her closest friend."

Naruto watched as a small group of children approached the girl and surrounded her. This caused Naruto to narrow his eyes, as now it looked like other kids were trying to befriend her.

"Well that complicates things." Naruto mumbled in a low voice, as with more friends it lowers Naruto's chance of being very close to the girl. Which in turn lowers the chance of Naruto getting the chance to go to the girls home.

However, the kids surrounding the girl began laughing and tugging on her hair. One even managed to swipe the doll the girl was playing with out of her hands. This caused the girl to sob and shed some tears, which only caused the children to laugh more.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the scene and glanced over to the teacher who was supervising the children. The teacher appeared to be looking right at the conflict that was unfolding, but instead of stopping the children. The teacher just smirked and turned his head the other way.

Catching this action, Naruto tightened his fists and stood to his feet. His mind completely forgetting his mission, Naruto stalked over to the group of teasing children.

"Hey jerks!" Naruto yelled to the group of four boys who were tormenting the girl. "Why don't you leave her alone?"

The largest of the bullies, who was a head taller than Naruto and quite pudgy looked at the blond. "Kid do you know who this brat is?" The large bully asked, while he bent down and tugged on the girls hair. "She is the daughter of the council woman who put my dad out of a job."

Naruto took one step forward. "Like I give a shit." The small assassin in training began, causing some kids to look surprised when he cursed. "Leave her alone or else."

The four kids laughed at Naruto and backed off the girl.

"Kid you are some kind of stupid." The leader of the bullies insulted. "You're like three feet tall and by yourself."

"I won't tell you again." Naruto spoke in a low voice, while slighting coiling back to strike on a moment's notice.

The bully scoffed. "If you wanna play hero it's your funeral." The boy began before motioning his friends. "Let's teach him a lesson guys."

Naruto smirked as he watched the four boys make the first move towards him. Though faster than any of the kids present could follow, Naruto sprang forward and punched the largest bully in the jaw.

This caused the large child to fall on his backside and begin to cry, while his friends stopped and looked to their downed friend. Naruto wasn't done however, as while the remaining bullies were busy looking at their downed friend. The blond assassin began thrashing the remaining bullies.

Naruto alternated between kicking, punching and stomping on all four of the bullies. As they stood no chance against the boy who spent the last two years fighting full fledged assassins. Though Naruto was suddenly hoisted into the air, when someone grabbed onto the back of his shirt. This caused the blond to act on instinct and flip around and punch the newcomer in the nose.

Then as he heard a groan of pain, Naruto broke free and turned around, but he quickly frowned. During his rampage Naruto had punched the teacher watching over the children. He also noticed by the bloody nose the teacher was holding that it was most likely broken.

"You two!" The teacher screamed, pointing to Naruto and the girl. "Principal's office now!"

"But they-." Naruto began pointing to the beaten down bullies.

"I said now!" The teacher ordered, as he cut the blond's speech off.

Naruto gripped his fists, he had half a mind to give the teacher a busted lip to match his nose. Though as a delicate hand touched his arm he relaxed and looked over to the girl he had saved.

"Yes sir." The girl mumbled in a low meek voice.

The teacher pointed to the entrance to the school and didn't say another word. So Naruto and the girl started to make their way to the principal's office.

"Thank you for helping me." The girl began once they were out of earshot. "But I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

Naruto looked over to the girl who had bright pink hair and green eyes. Though once their eyes met she quickly looked to the ground. This only caused Naruto to frown as he felt sorry for the girl.

"I don't like people who pick on other people because they are weaker. It's not your fault you were getting picked on." Naruto replied in a soft voice. "I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Ghul."

The girl smiled and looked up to Naruto. "It's nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Sakura Haruno." The now named Sakura introduced.

Naruto held his hand out to the girl and grinned. "Well Sakura today you have made yourself a friend." Naruto revealed to the girl, causing her eyes to grow wide.

"Really?" The girl asked in a surprised voice, since because of her mother most kids either avoided her or bullied her.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah from today on we are friends."

Sakura started to cry while she smiled wide. "First you save me from those bullies now you wanna be my friend. You're like my own personal hero."

Naruto blinked at Sakura's statement and looked away. It slightly pained him to hear the word hero, when in reality he was hired to kill her. "I'm no hero." The blond clarified in a plain voice.

Sakura laughed, causing Naruto to tighten his fists. "Of course you are, I bet one day you'll even protect other people like Superman does."

Naruto didn't respond to the girl's declaration, as it was the belief of a small child who had no reason behind her words. Though what Naruto didn't know, was that Sakura saw something inside him. She didn't see the killer and assassin he was being groomed to be, no she saw the hero he was destined to become.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Present day)

It has been an entire month since Artemis had agreed to work with Naruto, but since then she hasn't done anything. Naruto had told her until he felt she was ready, he would not take her out during his nightly outings. After all, he promised Jade he would protect her, so that's what he planned to do. Artemis being the independent soul she was, didn't like Naruto's rule. However, she went along with little grief because she knew Naruto had a good reason behind his actions.

Though with Naruto's rule in place, it inspired Artemis to work extremely hard in her training with Naruto. The latter of whom had to admit the girl had a lot of natural talent for combat. Also in the past month Artemis got to meet Naruto's partner Shikamaru. Who had been busy training with both blonds, while also constructing a costume and gear for Artemis.

Shikamaru and Artemis got along fairly well, as neither really had a gripe with one another. In fact between all three teenagers, they found they worked together like a well oiled machine. Which worked great for their small team, but not so well for the Teen Titans. Who in the past month have been no closer to stopping Naruto.

Speaking of the Titans, not only had the group of heros failed at finding out who Naruto was. They have also been striking out at discovering who Raven has been spending her free time with. Which was of course Naruto, who had become very special to Raven.

The two teenagers had been spending even more and more time together and today was no different. Currently Naruto was dressed and walking out of his bedroom, as he had plans to meet Raven for lunch.

Quickly he found himself inside the living room of his apartment, where Shikamaru and Artemis were both lounging about. Artemis was sprawled out on their couch and was lazily flipping TV channels. While Shikamaru was off to the side typing on the laptop, which was resting on his lap.

"You guys look busy." Naruto chuckled as he walked closer to his friends.

Artemis glanced over to Naruto and sighed. "I don't know why you keep seeing that Raven girl." She began in exhausted tone. "I mean what's the point? You don't plan to use your relationship against the Titans and you're only increasing the risk of people finding out who you are."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "What I like her, it's not my fault me and her are technically enemies." The blond retorted, causing Artemis to roll her eyes and look back to the TV.

Shikamaru snorted and looked up. "Don't try to reason with him Artemis, it's too troublesome."

"I've noticed." Artemis began before something caught her eye. "Well looks like you're on TV again Naruto."

Naruto raised his eyebrow while Artemis sat upright and turned the TV volume up. It was a popular national talk show that discussed many of the ongoing situations in the world. Currently the show appeared to be talking about his alter ego.

"So there has been a lot of buzz going around about this Black Hood vigilante in Jump City. He's taken out a lot of criminals within Jump City, but his methods are a little questionable." The female host of the show began. "Many have debated if he is a hero who protects the people. Or just another deranged killer."

"Hey I take offense to that." Naruto whined at the TV. "I'm not deranged."

"Joining us today to talk about the Black Hood we have popular talk show host G. Gordon Godfrey!" The female on screen declared loudly. This was followed by a loud applause of the TV audience, while the camera panned over to Gordon.

"Oh it's this guy." Naruto mumbled in an uninterested tone as he took a seat by Artemis. "I swear this asshole complains about everyone from me to the Justice League."

Artemis grinned and glanced over to Naruto. "Don't like the publicity Naruto?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Shut it, sidekick." The blond retorted, causing a vein to pop on Artemis's head.

Shikamaru chuckled and closed his laptop, he then pointed to the TV. "Well regardless, it seems like a lot of people are interested in the Black Hood." The boy pointed out.

The two blonds' looked to the screen and continued to watch the program.

"So Gordon, what is your opinion on Jump City's vigilante the Black Hood?" The female host asked.

"What do I think? I think he's a bloodthirsty killer who should be stopped!" Gordon declared loudly. "Sure he's killed plenty of criminals, but he also killed a dear friend of mine. An innocent man might I add!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh boohoo." The blond mocked before glancing over to Shikamaru. "Hey didn't you do some digging on that Sharp asshole I killed and found out he was pretty shady?"

"Yes, I hacked some of his personal emails and files and learned he wasn't the model citizen. He has sold many illegal weapons to gangs and terrorist organizations. However, that wasn't the reason you put an arrow through his chest." The lazy teen replied.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough." The blond began, before his eyes moved back to the female on the TV screen. "Though it appears not everyone in this city hates the Black Hood."

"Well many people in Jump City feel safer knowing we have a vigilante in the streets. In fact crime in Jump City has went down by 15% since the Black Hood first made his appearance!" The female pointed out, causing Naruto to beam with a small bit of pride. "I'd say the citizens of Jump City feel much safer with him around. In fact a recent Twitter poll states that 37% of the city feels the Black Hood does more to protect Jump City than the Teen Titans!"

"The only reason crime is down is because he's killing every criminal who crosses his path!" Gordon shouted loudly. "He has no regard for the law and has already killed an innocent man. How much longer before he starts killing more innocent people? I say it's high time those piss poor excuses for sidekicks the Teen Titan actually do their job and stop him!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and clicked the TV to a different channel. "Man that guy is annoying." The blond female groaned.

Naruto started to snicker as he stood to his feet. "Just wait till I let my little sidekick tag along with me. I'm sure he will have wonderful things to say about you!"

Artemis swatted at her fellow blond, the latter of whom merely jumped away. "You're the worst!" The girl accused.

Naruto grinned ear from ear and headed to their door. "Oh I know, see you guys later!"

Shikamaru raised a hand into the air and waved his friend off. "Bring some food back for us, I'm sick of instant ramen."

Artemis nodded and folded her arms. "Yeah I'm with Shika, for a billionaire you eat like a poor college student."

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned out the exit of the room. "You guys have access to separate bank accounts with millions of dollars. Buy your own damn food." The blond grumbled before leaving his friends behind.

Artemis huffed and looked to Shikamaru, while a small smirk graced her lips. "Well if he wants to be that way. Why don't we go get some food and spy on his little date?"

Shikamaru sighed. "That sounds like a drag." The teen whined in a low voice. "But it's not like we have anything better to do."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(With the Teen Titans)

Perched on a building rooftop, the leader of the Titans Robin looked down to the streets below with a scowl. "I have a bad feeling about this." The young leader admitted.

Starfire floated beside her friend and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Have some patients Robin." The girl advised, before giving him a small smile. "This time will be different."

"Yeah Rob listen to Star, this time we've got him." Cyborg declared, while the teen started to type on his arm.

"I guess you're right." Robin replied in a low voice.

Beast Boy shifted into a small monkey and landed on his leader's shoulder. "That's the spirit!" The small green hero shouted.

Their eyes growing wide, all the Titans hit the deck and hide themselves from the view of the streets below.

"Beast Boy." Robin seethed in a low voice. "Are you trying to blow our cover?"

The green skinned hero chuckled nervously. "Oops, my bad."

Cyborg sighed and peered over to the streets below. "Well we haven't been discovered yet, so no harm done."

Joining his half machine friend, Robin stood to his feet and sighed in relief. "We got lucky." The boy wonder began in a low voice. "If Raven knew we were spying on her she'd kill us."

Down on the streets below, Raven was sitting by herself at a small table outside of a large cafe. The girl was wearing a normal black shirt and tight jeans, while also sporting a small black beret and a pair of black sunglasses. This particular choice of fashion made Raven completely unrecognizable as Raven the hero and made her appear more as just some random beautiful girl.

"What's taking him so long?" Raven grumbled to herself, while the young female sipped on a small cup of coffee. "He's ten minutes late."

Waiting for a few more minutes Raven eventually fished out a small cell phone from her pocket. Then by fidgeting with the device between her fingers she debated on calling Naruto. However, before she could come to a conclusion on doing so. The blond she was waiting on arrived and made his presence known by pulling out a chair and taking a seat across from Raven.

"Heh, sorry I'm late Rachel. I got caught up with my roommates again!" The blond explained sheepishly.

Raven folded her fingers together and leaned onto the table. "Oh is that it? And here I thought you forgot about me." The hero retorted in a flirty tone

Naruto smirked and reached across the table to grab Raven's hands. "How could I forget about you?" Naruto asked in a suave tone. "Beautiful girls tend to leave quite the impression."

Raven blushed at the compliment and motioned her eyes forward. "I figured you would be late, so I went ahead and ordered your usual for you." The girl revealed.

Naruto looked down to the cup to his side and grinned. "Thanks Rachel."

"Don't mention it." The girl replied softly. "But tell me how are these roommates of yours?"

Naruto grinned, he had told Raven about Shikamaru and Artemis. However, he lied and told the girl he took them in to help bring himself income since his store didn't bring in much money.

"They are a pain in my ass, but I can manage them. Artemis can be a challenge sometimes, but I've dealt with worse." Naruto explained in a joking manner, while at the same time swearing he heard the sound of muffled yelling.

Raven smiled. "I would love to meet them."

Naruto scoffed. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew them!" The blond joked, before he heard more muffled screaming. Though he chose to ignore the noise and focus on Raven. "Though maybe one day you'll meet them."

"I hope so." Raven admitted honestly. "Though I understand keeping me away. I'd dread having you meet my team."

Naruto chuckled and lifted his eyebrow. "That embarrassed of me huh?"

Raven giggled. "The opposite actually. Those idiots would probably drive you away."

Naruto smirked and gave Raven a wink. "Sorry nothing can keep me away from you. But I was thinking, me and you have been spending a lot of time together. . ."

Raven nodded. "And?" The girl asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe it's time we put a label on our relationship." Naruto purposed in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"What kind of label?" Raven asked in a low voice, her heart pounding with excitement.

Naruto leaned over the table and grinned ear to ear. "The boyfriend and girlfriend kind."

Raven blushed and looked down. "I'd like that."

"So that settles things." Naruto replied in a happy tone.

Raven feeling a sense of overjoyment was about to speak, however a large explosion grabbed her attention.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled in surprise, while he felt the shock of the explosion.

Turning to the source, Raven growled in anger as she saw three of the H.I.V.E children Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx. They were currently robbing a local bank and causing a large amount of destruction while doing so.

"I really don't like those guys." Raven declared in anger filled tone, while her eyes turned black. "They have a way of always screwing up a good afternoon."

Naruto chuckled and looked over to his new girlfriend. "Well it's a good thing you're here to save the day." The blond joked.

Raven glanced over to her newly labeled boyfriend and gave the boy a stern yet caring look. "Try to get as far away from here as you can." The girl instructed to the boy who she believed to be completely helpless. "I. . . I don't want you to get hurt."

Naruto smiled. "I'll be fine, now go take care of those criminals."

Her eyes lingering over Naruto for a moment, Raven quickly jumped into action and flew after the rampaging criminals. Naruto watched this and then quickly glanced up to the building across from his location.

"Well are they gonna stop spying and help I wonder?" The blond pondered out loud, showing he was aware that he and Raven were being watched by the other Titans. After all, one of his first instincts when entering a new area is to canvas the landscape. So four eyesores on a building's roof were an easy spot for him.

"Titans go!" Was the loud battle cry from the leader of the young heros.

Naruto smirked and merely shook his head, as he watched the four remaining Teen Titans spring into action. "Man Raven is gonna be pissed when she finds out they were watching us. Though that's not my problem."

The blond then reached outward and grabbed his drink, while casually taking a sip. Then as Naruto released a sigh of satisfaction, he placed his drink onto the table and ignored all the screaming coming from the panicking civilians that were fleeing from behind his back. Displaying how calm and uncaring the young vigilante was regarding the superpower brawl going down before his very eyes.

As Naruto reclined back in an uncaring manner, Robin looked over his shoulder and for a split second the blond vigilante and former sidekick shared a glance. An action that caused Naruto to send the hero a devious smirk, one that screamed trouble.

This quick exchange ended once Robin fully engaged with the rampaging villains. Then as Naruto noticed he could no longer taunt his girlfriend's leader, he decided to stand up and walk away. Though he did stop to glance over his shoulder, allowing him vision of the rampaging battle.

The Titans were doing relatively well against the H.I.V.E children, but it was still a close fight. Though Naruto did notice the two sides were racking up a lot of collateral damage in their battle. As cars were being hurled into buildings, explosions were being set off and bodies were being sent flying left and right.

"Hmm maybe I should go get my gear and throw myself into the ring." The blond mused in a low voice, while not being serious in the slightest.

Releasing a loud laugh the blond walked off, but a sudden noise grabbed his attention. It was a soft sobbing of a small child, a young girl no older than seven or eight to be exact. She was alone and very close to the rampaging battle, and it appeared like neither party was paying attention to the girl's presence.

"Shit." The young vigilante cursed, while at the same time he looked up. Noticing the building above the girl was starting to break and collapse. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Wasting no time, Naruto ran towards the girl at his fastest speeds. He then took an acrobatic leap onto a table and flipped into the air and traveled over to the girl.

"Shhh it's okay, I've got you." Naruto spoke in a low soothing voice, while he scooped the small girl into his arms. "You'll be safe."

Though Naruto was about to regret his words, as a transformed Beast Boy crashed into the building from above. Thanks to a powerful throw from Mammoth, a blow which caused glass and concrete to come raining down towards Naruto.

"Brace yourself." Naruto ordered, while he wrapped his arms around the girl and shielded her with his body. He then seethed in pain as a large shard of glass pierced his right shoulder. Though as he waited for more painful blows, Naruto was surprised when nothing else followed. Which didn't make sense, since by his estimations he should have been buried alive.

So being left with confusion, Naruto opened his eyes and looked upwards. His eyes growing wide with realization, once he saw all the building derby suspended by a black coating of magic. Naruto then glanced to the right and saw Raven, who was frantically looking over the boy she cared so much for.

Naruto mouthed a small thanks to the hero and gave her a confident smirk. Disregarding the sharp pain coming from his shoulder. After all, pain like this was nothing to a trained assassin like Naruto. He was tortured frequently in the League to build up a strong resistance to pain. Though as he heard more soft crying, his features softened and he glanced down to the girl in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked in soft caring voice. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

The girl looked up to Naruto, her bottom lip quivering. Though she managed to shake her head. "No I'm fine."

Naruto smiled. "Good."

The girl shook her head some more as she held onto Naruto's shirt. "But you got hurt mister!"

Naruto ruffled the girl's hair. "Don't worry I'm a pretty strong guy. I'm just glad you're okay, but stick close to me. From the looks of things the fights almost over."

Over with Raven, the female hero changed her focus from her boyfriend and the small girl over to the H.I.V.E children. Her eyes then became engulfed in a red color as she glared at the three villains.

"You're going to pay." The girl hissed in a demonic tone. While black tendrils shot out of her hands and constricted the three villains. She then began to squeeze the life out of the three with a twisted grin on her face.

This continued on for a few seconds before her team noticed she was going too far. So they decided to stop her.

"Raven calm down!" Robin ordered.

Starfire flew up in front of her friend and gave her a worried look. "Listen to Robin, they had enough."

"Yeah Rae this isn't you!" Cyborg added in.

Her eyes returning to their normal color, Raven discarded the three villains onto the pavement and floated onto the ground. She then gave her teammates the cold shoulder and walked over to Naruto.

Said blond looked up to Raven and grinned. "Nice work out there Raven." Naruto began, using her hero identity. "Way to save the day."

Raven smiled and hunched over to her boyfriend. "Idiot, I told you to run away from the danger. Not go closer to the action!"

Naruto laughed. "What and miss out on being the hero who saved the little girl? That's not gonna happen!"

Raven sighed and started to remove the glass from Naruto's shoulder with her powers. "This will sting a little." The girl explained. "But you deserve it for making me worry."

Naruto pretended to cringe in pain before grinning. "I should have you know I was never in danger. I'm dating a superhero after all."

Raven chuckled. "I wouldn't count on your little girlfriend to always have your back."

Naruto merely winked at the teen. "I would, she is pretty great." Naruto praised before he felt a slight tug on his shirt. "Oh I almost forgot you were there! How about I help you find your parents?"

The small girl by Naruto smiled and gave a nervous nod. An action which caused Naruto to grin wide and hold a hand out to the girl. Though to the surprise of Raven, the small girl held a hand out to her as well.

"Will you come too?" The girl asked in a near silent voice.

Raven gave a small rare smile and held her hand out to the girl. Then as the young girl stood between the couple with a hand held onto each teen, the three walked towards a large crowd of people. Hoping to find the young girl's family, while oblivious to the fact that they themselves looked like a small family. Though as they walked Naruto suddenly got a devious plan inside his head.

"Hey Raven." Naruto began in a low voice, earning the girl's attention.

Raven glanced over to her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "What is it."

"You know your team appearing on scene wasn't a coincidence. They were spying on our date from a rooftop." The blond explained in a low voice, while he inwardly laughed.

Raven's eyes flashed red for a moment, she didn't question her team's appearance at first. Though now everything made sense and Raven knew she was going to rip her friend's a new one for prying on her love life.

"After we find her parents and I get you patched up. Me and my team are going to have a chat." Raven declared in an angry tone, one that caused Naruto to give off a small hidden smirk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Few hours later, Naruto's HQ)

Taking a few steps into his hidden bunker, Naruto quickly spotted his team standing in his path. Artemis had her arms crossed with a deep frown, while Shikamaru was lazily staring his friend down.

Naruto noticing the anger radiating off his female friend gave an awkward smile. "Hey sidekick how's it-. . ." Naruto began before stopping mid sentence, that way he could catch the first custody of Artemis.

"I heard the shit you said about me!" The girl declared loudly.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh you were spying on me too? Huh seems me and Raven both have annoying teammates."

A tick mark flaring on her head, Artemis seethed. "Why you." She began, but stopped once Shikamaru sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We weren't spying Naruto, me and Artemis went to go grab some food. Then I got an alert from a program I installed on my phone." Shikamaru explained before handing the phone to Naruto. "It's a tracking software I developed to help locate Mizuki. And I've managed to locate his whereabouts."

Artemis nodded. "We were gonna call your dumbass, but then we saw you and your little girlfriend. So we decided to go grab you instead. Then you had to go get involved and almost get killed, so we headed back here and waited."

Naruto looked over the phone while he listened, his eyes scanning over the information. "You sure he will be at this location tonight?" The blond assassin asked with absolute seriousness.

Shikamaru scoffed. "He was found with a software I made. Of course I'm sure."

"Alright Artemis suit up, you're with me tonight."

"Really agai-. . . Wait I can come?" The girl asked in a surprised voice.

Naruto nodded. "We are too close to avoid the target escaping. So you'll be needed tonight. . . Sidekick."

"Go to hell." Artemis fired back before walking over to a display case with a suit and weapons. "We are partners."

Naruto laughed and walked over to his own gear. "You tell yourself that sidekick."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Titans Tower)

The doors to the Titans living room slid open while Raven stomped her way into the room. She then stopped where each of her teammates were waiting inside. Each member of the Titans had a serious expression on their face and didn't look pleased with Raven. While the latter didn't look happy with her team either.

"Raven, we need to talk about earlier." Robin began in a disappointed tone. "You almost lost control of yourself today!"

Raven glared at her leader. "No you need to get something straight. I don't appreciate you four spying on me. My social life has nothing to do with any of you!"

Everyone present cringed at the harshness of Raven's tone.

"Raven we-. . ."

"No Robin you don't get to say anything!" Raven cut in sharply, while pointing a finger at the boy. "Just leave me and Naruto alone, or I swear I will leave this team!"

Everyone was surprised by their normally silent friend's outburst. Especially with her final declaration to quit the team.

Beast Boy took a step forward. "Raven we-. . ."

"Save it." Raven cut in as she turned her shoulder to her team. "I'll be in my room, so just leave me alone."

Cyborg watched Raven leave the room with a frown. "Guys I think we messed up."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "I believe we have."

Beast boy sighed. "We are idiots guys, maybe we should try to apologize later once she cools down."

Robin nodded. "Yeah we should."

The team quickly fell into a small silence, but it didn't last long as a small ding went off.

"It's done!" Cyborg shouted in surprise, while the teen dashed over to a computer.

The other three Titans looked at their friend's random outburst with confusion.

"What's done friend?" Starfire asked, while she and everyone else gathered around the male.

Cyborg grinned and typed frantically on the computer. "Awhile back Robin asked me to look for people who bought houses in Jump City around the time that our little assassin friend showed up. Well the number was larger than I expected, so I narrowed the search down to male buyers and also ran a few key words based on information Robin had shared with me. In this case one of those words was the name Harley Quinn."

Pressing a button all the Titans watched a single blond haired teenager appear on a large monitor. "Boy's and girl, I'd like you to meet the only match I found Naruto Quinn."

Beast Boy looked at the picture and tilted his head. "Hey isn't that the guy Raven was with?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Yes it is, what else do you have on this guy?"

Starfire frowned. "Didn't Raven say to leave him alone?"

Ignoring starfire, Cyborg sighed and pressed a button. "This guy is shady Rob, his record is way too clean and I mean clean as in there is hardly anything here. Though the biggest issue is the person who signed for the place he lives at."

Robin examined the file on screen. "Harley Quinn." The leader mumbled in a low voice, causing Cyborg to nod.

"He's obviously connected to the Crime Queen of Gotham." Cyborg pointed out as he pulled up a picture of Harley. "And if what you said about Thaelab working for Harley is true, then the pieces are coming together."

Beast Boy looked at the picture of Harley and compared it to Naruto with wide eyes. "Why do they both look so familiar?"

Robin waved the boy off. "You saw Naruto today and Harley is a famous criminal."

"Yeah that's gotta be it." Beast Boy mumbled in silent voice.

Cyborg turned to his friends and folded his arms. "So what do we do?"

Robin rubbed his chin. "We take him down." The boy wonder declared. "This has gotta be our guy!"

Starfire frowned. "Should we tell Raven?"

"No." Robin declared, surprising the group. "She obviously wouldn't agree to going after Naruto. She may even warn him. . . No we move in on this killer today before he learns we are onto him!"

Cyborg nodded. "I'm on board, Rae will forgive us later."

Beast Boy kept silent and continued to study the picture of Naruto and Harley. Meanwhile Starfire just shared a small frown with the group, as she didn't like the plan one bit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Jump City docks)

Running frantically, one short breathed Mizuki Sato dashed through a warehouse with desperation in his movements. While he fled he tried to knock over boxes, tables and anything he could use to slow his pursuers. Though to his horror a male dressed in black with a red fox mask fell from above and cut off his escape. The vigilante them drew a bow and pointed it at the criminal, forcing the man to freeze.

"End of the line asshole." The man began in a deep disguised voice.

"You gave a good chase." A female voice from behind chuckled. "Just not good enough."

Mizuki looked over his shoulder, allowing him vision of the woman dressed in a similar suit as the male. Though her mask was green and she only had a bow, unlike the male who also had a sword.

"Shadow Man, me and Vixen have the target and are moving to extract intel." The man explained through the communicator in his mask.

"Y-you're Thaelab!" Mizuki declared, while the man staggered backwards in fear.

"I'm trying a new name, call me the Black Fox." The man instructed while shooting an arrow into Mizuki's leg. Earning a loud pain filled scream from the man. "Now we are gonna talk!"

"Arghhh!" Mizuki cried in pain, as he fell to his knees.

"You were hired by someone to attack the GCPD ball eleven years ago, but instead you had James King take your place! Now tell me who tried to higher you!" Black Fox shouted in absolute rage.

Mizuki looked up with a scared expression. "It was Slade! Slade Wilson! I owed him a serious debt and that attack was my payment!"

Naruto frowned and gripped his fists. "Is that so?"

Mizuki shook his head and placed his hands together. "Absolutely! You'll let me go since I told you right?"

Black Fox drew another arrow. "No."

Mizuki's eyes grew wide. "Please spare me!" The man begged. "I have lots of money from my dealings, it's all yours!"

"Money can't bring back those I lost." Black Fox declared before three arrows were buried into Mizuki's chest.

Vixen looked away, as the drug dealers body slouched over to the side. "So we have our next target."

Removing his mask Naruto nodded and looked at Artemis, who removed her own mask.

"Hopefully our last." Naruto mumbled, while he walked off. "Let's head out, I'm sure Shika is gathering more intel as we speak."

Artemis nodded and followed Naruto, leaving the warehouse full of dead and unconscious gang members behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(At Naruto's shop)

Dressed in their casual civilian clothes Naruto and his team stood around their bookstore. Each member was silent and had a different expression on their face. Naruto seemed restless and on edge, while Artemis was nervously fidgety. Shikamaru on the other hand had a calculated expression on his face.

"So Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke is our primary target now." Naruto mumbled in a low voice. "This is an interesting turn of events."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah he's a world class merc, not a common criminal. Taking him down will take careful planning. That's for sure."

Artemis folded her arms. "Your little girlfriend and her team has tangled with him before. Maybe you could get some information from her."

Naruto nodded. "Absolutely, we need to go about this as smart as possible. We are too close to the source at this point to risk messing up."

Artemis placed one hand forward. "Well if we work together we can take this guy down. Then find out why he called the attack on the GCPD ball." The girl declared to the group.

Shikamaru smiled and placed a hand overtop of Artemis. "We do make a good team."

Naruto nodded and placed his hand in with his friends. "Let's do something the Titans could never do. Take out Slade for good."

Agreeing on that, the team broke apart, but the sudden opening of the shop door caught their attention.

"Sorry we are closed." Naruto began, as he turned around. Though to his surprise he found Raven's four teammates waiting for him.

"Naruto Quinn." Robin began, ignoring Naruto completely. "Or should I say Thaelab. We are here to arrest you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and placed a hand to his hip. "You got the wrong guy idiot."

Robin moved forward and forcefully grabbed Naruto and slightly struggling to place handcuffs on the boy. "You're gonna pay for all the people you killed."

Artemis glared at the boy and stepped forward. "Stay away from my friend!"

Cyborg quickly moved forward and blocked the girl off. "Hold off little lady, you don't wanna get involved."

Artemis gritted her teeth and was about to lash out, but Shikamaru placed a comforting hand on the girl. Causing her to slightly back off and recompose herself. "Stay calm Artemis, we will sort this misunderstanding out."

Leading Naruto out the door the Titans started to follow their leader. "The only thing that will happen is a killer being placed where he belongs." Robin declared before leaving the store completely.

Artemis growled in anger. "This is not good."

Shikamaru laughed and shook his head. "It's fine Artemis, everything is going according to plan."

Lifting her eyebrow in confusion Artemis looked at her intelligent friend for answers. "Explain now."

"Follow me down to the HQ and I'll explain everything." Shikamaru began, as he and Artemis started to walk off.

Chapter end!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey guys it's been awhile, I wanna say a few weeks since my last update (Dec 25, 2016) hehe. . . Well I'm back and I finally got the ball rolling. I'm moving a lot of plot points forward as you can already see from this chapter alone I've got some big things planned. I feel like I rushed a few parts this chapter, but I didn't want to draw things out longer. So I felt just moving forward in order to get the story advanced would be a good thing .

Anyways tell me what you think of the chapter and leave any predictions you might have. Also tell me what you think of the names for Naruto and his teammates, speaking of which they need a team name! Any suggestions?

Like always have a good day and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 Family

Chapter 9. Family

(Nine years ago, Naruto age 7)

Looking out wistfully of a large penthouse window, Naruto looked down at the night life of Metropolis with a somber expression. His hands were shaking and his body felt incredibly ill. Behind him the faint sound of muffled screams and struggling could be heard.

Turning his head Naruto saw his only true friend Sakura and her mother bound and tied to chairs. The looks of fear and betrayal was enough to cause the young boy to look down in shame.

"I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled in a low and sad voice. While he slowly drew a small knife and tightened his hold on the blade's handle. "Please forgive me."

Approaching Sakura's mother first, Naruto slightly stopped in front of the woman and took a hard swallow. As he tried his best to gain his composure, though as Sakura's mother freed her mouth any composure he had was about to flee his body.

"You filthy monster! I allowed you into my home and this is what you do! You're a demon!" The older woman yelled in an angered tone, before she started to shake and try to pull herself free. "Let me and my daughter go!"

Dropping the knife Naruto clutched his head, as he truly didn't know what to do. He was in a situation where there was no way out and the young boy was starting to panic.

"I can't, I can't do this!" Naruto declared as he started to have a nervous breakdown. "I can't be a killer!"

Tears flowing down his eyes Naruto started to take deep breaths to calm himself, but nothing seemed to work. However, a gentle hand on his shoulder was enough to cause the blond to freeze.

"What are you doing!" The voice of Jade asked in a displeased tone. "If Talia were to see you she would have you punished!"

Turning around Naruto noticed Jade had entered the building from an open window. Though he didn't care about that, as he simply wrapped his arms around the older assassin.

"I can't do it Jade! I can't be a killer!" Naruto whined in a low voice.

Feeling slightly bad for the younger boy Jade bent down and grabbed the knife Naruto had dropped.

"You want to avenge your family?" Jade asked.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes."

Opening Naruto's hand Jade placed the knife in Naruto's palm and closed his fingers herself. "Then you must be strong Naruto." Jade declared as she turned the boy back towards Sakura and her mother. "The first step is always the hardest, but sometimes all you need is a little push."

With that said Jade shoved Naruto into Sakura, causing the blond to stab the young girl in the heart.

"You monster!" Sakura's mother yelled.

Naruto ignored the older woman and instead he watched the betrayed look leave Sakura's lifeless eyes as the girl slowly died. An experience that shattered Naruto Namikaze into pieces and created the assassin known as Theaelab.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Present day)

Handcuffed to an interrogation table Naruto gave the leader of the Teen Titans a blank stare.

"So why am I here again?" Naruto asked in a carefree tone.

Glaring Naruto down through his mask, Robin slammed his hands onto the interrogation table. "We are here because you're a cold hearted killer!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah you've said that about thirty times Boy Blunder. Probably because you have no proof to hold me here. I wanna call a lawyer!"

"Oh we have proof." Robin declared before glancing to his side. "Right Cyborg?"

"Absolutely Rob. Besides you already wasted your one phone call ordering a pizza." Cyborg informed in an annoyed voice.

Looking at the only other individual in the room Naruto titled his eyebrow. "Well wanna fill me in?"

Typing on his arm, Cyborg motioned to a small screen where a picture of Naruto and his fake information appeared on screen. "Everything about you is fishy and all official information on you is obviously faked." The half man half machine declared. "But that's not the biggest problem. The biggest problem is your connection to Harley Quinn!"

Naruto scoffed. "And that connection is?"

Robin grabbed Naruto by his shirt and pulled him forward. "You tell us!"

Naruto gave Robin an empty stare, but the sound of a small scuffle grabbed his attention. This caused Naruto to grin and look around the two heroes in the room and towards the exit.

"Looks like she found out!" Naruto declared in a singsong tone.

Robin glared at Naruto and hoisted the teen up some more. "What did you do!"

Naruto chuckled. "It's what you did dumbass."

With that being said the door to the room was covered in darkness before being flung open. Then before anyone could even react Robin and Cyborg were flung into opposite walls of the interrogation room.

"What are you idiots doing?" The voice of Raven asked, while she angrily stomped into the room.

Tossing his hands up causing the handcuffs to rattle Naruto raised his voice. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Raven shifted a glare to Robin and looked for answers. "He's the killer we've been chasing!" The Boy Wonder declared while he was still pinned to the wall. "So leave and let me finish my interrogation!"

"No." Was Raven's firm reply. "You two idiots have done enough. I'm taking over this investigation."

"Absolutely-..." Robin didn't have any time to argue before Raven tossed him and Cyborg out of the room and sealed the room with her magic.

Naruto smirked and folded his arms. "So if they were stupid cop and cocky cop, does that make you beautiful cop?"

Raven narrowed her eyes in annoyance and took a seat across Naruto. "We are going to talk now."

Naruto sighed and held his hands out. "Can you at least take these off?"

Raven rolled her eyes and moved a finger in a downward motion, causing Naruto's cuffs to glow black and fall off.

"Thanks!" Naruto cheered in a happy voice before blowing Raven a kiss.

Blushing and turning to the side Raven cleared her throat. "Enough flirting, tell me why Robin and my team arrested you."

"Because he is connected and obviously works for Harley Quinn!" Was the voice of Robin, who came through an intercom in the room.

Raven turned around and glared at a one way glass window. Where her team was watching her and Naruto talk. "You four are on thin ice, so I would shut up if I were you!"

Reaching over the table and grabbing Raven's hand Naruto sighed. "Listen Raven." The blond began in a soft voice. "I think it's time I stop lying to you."

Facing Naruto and feeling his emotions, Raven looked at the boy with wide eyes. As she could feel the regret he was holding inside.

"What are you talking about?" Raven began, her voice sounding hurt. As she slightly feared what the boy might say.

"I'm not who I say I am, my name is Naruto Namikaze. I am sixteen years old and eleven years ago my mother Harley Quinn placed me in hiding to keep me safe." Naruto declared to a surprised audience of young heroes. "She wanted to keep me safe and alive."

Outside the interrogation room Robin was absolutely floored. "How did I not pick up on that! We thought he just worked for Harley, but now we also have the confirmed connection that he is her son!"

Cyborg nodded. "She's a big time criminal, so by default that means Naruto could be one as well."

"Either that or we made a huge mistake." Beast Boy declared.

Starfire silently nodded, but shifted her gaze to Robin. "Did this Naruto really use his one call to order the pizza?"

Cyborg nodded. "I watched him do it, he said my name is Naruto Quinn. I've been wrongly imprisoned at Jump City police department and I'd like one large Hawaiian pizza."

"Strange." Beast Boy mumbled.

Back inside the room with Raven and Naruto the two shared a moment of silence. As Raven was trying to process all the new information she was now given.

"I've heard about Harley Quinn." The female hero revealed in a low voice. "Her husband and daughter were killed, while her son disappeared."

"I never disappeared, my mom just hid me away. I didn't know it when I was younger, but now I know why she did it. She wanted to make sure I could live a semi normal life without her enemies going after me."

Raven folded her hands and sighed. "According to Robin your mother has connections with the killer we are chasing."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Naruto replied without skipping a beat.

Lifting her eyebrow Raven reclined back. "And why do you say that?"

Naruto rubbed his head and sighed. "She might be a criminal, but she is still my mother. We talk from time to time and she lets a few things slip by."

Placing her arms across her chest Raven waited for Naruto to continue.

"Last time we spoke she mentioned paying some assassin to find and kill the people responsible for killing my father and sister." Naruto explained to a shocked Raven. "I never knew it until now, but I'm guessing this Theaelab you're after is the person mom paid."

"Or you're Theaelab!" The voice of Robin yelled through the intercom.

Tightening her fists in anger, Raven's power subconscious triggered and the intercom exploded. An action which caused Naruto to grin.

"Thanks for shutting him up." Naruto began in a chipper voice. "But what do I have to do in order to prove I am innocent?"

Leaning over the table Raven sighed. "Well your story is you're the long lost son of a billionaire and a crime lord. Who has no criminal involvement whatsoever and is wrongly accused of all chargers. Am I hitting the nail on the head?"

Naruto shrugged. "Pretty much, if you need proof I could always call mom and prove my story."

Raven shook her head. "I believe you so there is no need. Besides I'd rather meet my boyfriend's mother in person, not over a phone call. Even if I would have to visit her in a prison cell."

Naruto smiled at Raven's trust. "She would like you, but I gotta warn you ahead of time. My mom is way more crazy than what you might imagine."

Raven laughed and stood up. "Let's get out of here. My team has no solid proof to hold you on besides suspension. So I'm not gonna entertain the idea of holding you here."

Standing up Naruto moved forward and wrapped his arms around Raven. "You're the best Raven, I love you!"

Raven felt a swarm of affection and other loving emotions pouring out of Naruto. Displaying to the girl that the blond did have honest love in his heart for her.

"I love you too and I'm sorry my team thought you were a criminal. I'm glad you're not Theaelab." Raven replied back in a small moment of affection.

"I'm just glad you believe me when I say I am not Theaelab." Naruto began as he leaned over and kissed Raven on the lips.

Raven was engulfed in a wave of emotions like joy, happiness and love. Though while she blissfully held her kiss with Naruto, the young hero felt something else. It was faint and hard to sense, but the feeling was there. Regret, sorrow and deceit were all emotions flowing deep within her boyfriend. These feelings peeked Raven's interest and she forced herself to dig deeper into Naruto something she normally avoids doing to respect others privacy.

However, once Raven reached the bottom of Naruto's emotions she found a whole new sensation. It was like the joyous light was gone and a dark cloud of hatred and confusion swept over her. This caused Raven's eyes to grow wide and for the first time ask herself one question, could her boyfriend be lying? Could Naruto really be Theaelab?

Grinning ear to ear Naruto backed away and looked at Raven with confusion. "Is something the matter Raven? Should I have not kissed you?"

Shaking her head to gather her thoughts Raven was slightly confused. "No it was fine it's just-..."

Ravens thoughts were interrupted as a green bug crawled into the room under the door and Beast Boy quickly emerged in his human form. "Dudes you need to see this!"

Titling his eyebrow Naruto watched Beast Boy open the door and motioned for the couple to follow him.

"Well let's see what your team wants." Naruto mumbled as he started to walk out of the room.

"Yeah." Raven mumbled in a soft voice, as her mind was currently racing through the possibility of Naruto really being a criminal vigilante.

Though once she spotted her boyfriend, she noticed the boy motion to a TV with a shit eating grin. So turning her head Raven saw her team standing around watching a news broadcast.

"If you're just now joining us we are currently showing the aftermath of a battle between a local gang and the Black Hood. A fight which ended the tyrannical rule of this local street gang." The news correspondent explained. "Though many are asking where was the Teen Titans during all this?"

Raven was wide eyed and looked to her boyfriend and then to her leader. The latter of whom was angrily clutching his fists.

"So." Naruto began in a slightly superior tone. "Since you morons can now understand I'm not your guy. While you were busy holding me here you allowed your target to escape you once more."

"Just leave." Robin mumbled in a low voice.

Naruto folded his arms and shook his head. "Yeah not so fast Boy Blunder. I'd like an apology."

Raven who was now beyond relieved to have a confirmation that her boyfriend was innocent looked at Robin. The later of whom was obviously not happy in the slightest.

"I'm sorry." Robin mumbled in a slightly and not so sincere tone. As the young hero had made a big mistake and wasn't pleased at all.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the poor attempt at an apology. Though to his surprise Beast Boy walked forward and held his hand out.

"Hehe I'm really sorry about this misunderstanding. I hope you can forgive us and we can be friends." The green skinned boy declared honestly.

Reaching out Naruto accepted Beast Boy's gesture. "Yeah sure I'm fine with that. As long as you don't go arresting me for being my mother's son."

Beast boy laughed and nodded in response.

Starfire took a small bow. "It won't happen again! And I too would like to be your friend! You make friend Raven happy so you must be a good person."

Cyborg nodded and stepped forward. "Yeah I'm with BB and Star. You make our girl happy and we definitely messed up. So I'm sorry as well and I hope you can forgive me man!"

Naruto smiled and reached out and grabbed Raven's hand. "It's fine, but I've been here for about three hours now. So I believe my pizza should be arriving now. Come on Raven lets go!"

With that being said Naruto started to walk off with Raven in tow. So their curiosity getting the best of them each Titan followed as well. Eventually each teen was standing outside the Jump City police department. Where Naruto was standing and waving down a limousine in the distance.

"Wait a limousine?" Beast Boy mumbled in surprise as he watched the vehicle pull up on the curb. "I thought you ordered a pizza."

Naruto laughed and watched the driver exit the vehicle and tip his hat at him.

"Master Naruto." The man greeted in an overjoyed tone, while Robin looked at the man with wide eyes.

"It's good to see you as well Alfred. You haven't aged a day in eleven years." Naruto declared in a happy tone before turning to Beast Boy. "And I did order a pizza, I just took my order in a more unconventional way."

Each member of the Titans were confused as to who Naruto truly called except for Robin. As the young hero had already pieced together who was in the vehicle. So as Alfred opened the door everyone besides Naruto and Robin were floored to see Bruce Wayne exit the vehicle. Who was casually holding a large pizza box in his hands.

"Naruto." Bruce mumbled in a low and happy tone, before handing the box to Alfred. "It really is you."

Naruto smiled and walked over to the man and gave him a strong hug. "Yeah Uncle Bruce, it's really me."

Bruce laughed and shook his head, while a small tear trailed down the normally reserved man. "I shouldn't have had a doubt, calling my private number just to order a pizza. That's something only you and your mother would do."

Naruto joined the man's laughter and backed away. "I am my mother's son!"

Bruce nodded and leaned into his surrogate nephew's ear. "Speaking of your mother, she is in the car. Told her best to hide out until we leave." Bruce whispered in a low and silent voice, while motioning to the Teen Titans. "She is a criminal after all."

Naruto nodded with a wide grin. "Well I'm bringing someone with me. Don't worry she won't arrest mom." The boy declared before glancing to Raven and waving the girl down. "Come on Raven let's go for a ride!"

Looking forward Bruce watched the dark haired girl walk forward with a smile. Though for a split second he met the gaze of his adopted son Robin. In that brief moment Bruce sent the boy a look that screamed disappointment and caused Robin to look down in shame. As he knew if he wasn't keeping his identity a secret Robin would be getting an earful by now.

Though as Raven walked by Naruto's side the billionaire held a friendly hand out to Raven. "Raven of the Teen Titans, it's a pleasure!" Bruce began in a happy tone before flashing Naruto a wink. "And why would Naruto want a beautiful girl like yourself to tag along. To my understanding your team was the ones who arrested him."

Raven who was slightly nervous before the intimating figure didn't respond. Though Naruto spoke up for her.

"Oh she wasn't involved in my arrest! And besides she's my girlfriend and I think she should meet my family!" Naruto declared in a happy voice.

Bruce nodded and held his hands towards the limousine. "Well after you two then."

Watching from afar Beast Boy titled his head. "That's Bruce Wayne. Raven's boyfriend knows Bruce Wayne."

"How does he know Bruce Wayne?" Cyborg added in.

Robin sighed. "You do realize Naruto's father was Bruce Wayne's was business partner. In fact Naruto might be more rich than Bruce Wayne."

"Wait you mean Harley Quinn used to be filthy rich!" Beast Boy shouted in a low voice.

"She still is." Robin answered as he watched Naruto enter the limousine. "But losing her husband and daughter made her go insane. Who knows what the experience has done to Naruto."

"That's sad." Starfire mumbled before smiling. "We should try extra hard to be good friends to Naruto then."

Beast Boy and Cyborg both nodded and watched Alfred close the door to the limousine and walk to the driver's seat. On the inside the of the vehicle Bruce and Naruto easily found a comfortable spot inside the large limousine, but Raven was having a small difficulty. As she wasn't used to the high life one bit, in fact she was a little taken back by the luxury of the vehicle.

"Looks like it's your first time kicking it with the high rollers doll." A bubbly female voice pointed out, instantly grabbing Raven's attention. Since she did not know there was someone else inside. In fact Raven's eyes went wide in surprise as she noticed Harley Quinn casually sipping wine out of a glass. "I'm Harley by the way, nice to meet ya!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his ratter energetic mother. "She knows who you are mom." The blond declared before opening his pizza box. "You're a wanted criminal and she's a hero."

Harley childishly blew a raspberry at her son. "It's called introducing yourself puddin. It's something high societal ladies such as myself do." Harley explained while speaking in a voice she use to speak in when she would mock other wealthy women at her and Minato's charity events.

Naruto once again rolled his eyes and placed his attention to his pizza. Raven on the other hand held her hand out to the women. She didn't know how else to handle the situation, as Harley was a wanted criminal. Though she was also her boyfriend's mother and Raven oddly enough yearned for the women to like her.

"I'm Raven and I'm uh. . . Dating your son." Raven introduced in a low embraced voice.

Harley gave Raven a hard stare that only the most overprotective mothers could give. This caused Raven to bite her bottom lip and look down. Though the hero wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next.

"Ahhh welcome to the family doll!" Harley declared happily as she lunged forward and wrapped herself around Raven.

Naruto gave his mother an annoyed stare, while Raven blushed a deep shade of red. "We are not getting married mom." The young teen explained in an exhausted voice. "We are just dating, so don't scare her off."

"I won't scare her off." Harley declared as she started to rock Raven back in fourth and smother the hero in her embrace. "Besides I got a feeling you two will last! I like this one puddin!"

Naruto sighed and glanced to Bruce. "Can you help me here?"

Clearing his throat Bruce spoke up. "Harley, perhaps you should give Raven some space. She just met you and you're a little overbearing at times. Let the poor girl warm up to you first."

Harley rolled her eyes and moved away from Raven, giving the girl some breathing room. "Fine I'll give her some space!" The criminal mother mumbled before looking at her son. "But tell me puddin how have you been? It feels like ages since we've talked!"

"I've been good mom." Naruto began as he glanced over to Bruce. "Though I think someone else has a few more questions for me than you. After all it's been eleven years hasn't it?"

Bruce nodded his head. "You've grown so much Naruto, but why stay hidden for so long?"

Naruto casually jerked a finger to his mother. "It was mom's idea to keep me safe from her enemies." The blond explained as he stretched his arms a little bit forward. "But I think it's time I make myself known to the public and take over the family business. After all I got a superhero girlfriend to keep me out of danger now!"

Raven slightly looked away and frowned, she would do anything to keep Naruto safe. However, she was only one person and feared she wasn't enough to keep Naruto safe. So coming out as his true identity was something Raven decided is something she should try to talk Naruto out of doing at a later point.

Bruce on the other hand nodded and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You have the full support of me and my company to back you."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Uncle Bruce! Later we can iron out the details of my return to society as Naruto Namikaze, but I may keep my last name as Quinn. I've grown accustomed to it now."

While the men talked Harley noticed the rather long stare Raven was giving her, causing the mother to lift an eyebrow.

"Got somethin on ya mind doll?" Harley asked in a carefree tone.

Raven nodded and tightened her fists, she didn't want to bring up her thoughts about Naruto coming out as a Namikaze. So thinking of something else she quickly came to an easy diversion. "What can you tell me about the assassin you hired?"

Harley smiled at the question and shook her head before laughing. "I wondered when you would ask about old fox boy. He's someone I hired to track down the one responsible for Mito and Minato's deaths. He's a secretive guy and only contacts me for payment and news on his assignment. I have no way to contact and or find him if that's what you want to know."

Raven looked down and frowned. "I see."

Harley reached over and patted the girl's back. "I like you doll, but here is a warning." The mother began causing Raven to look up. "Don't get consumed in hunting fox boy. It won't end well for you, but enough of that talk! I came here to see my puddin and now I want to get to know you more doll. So let's have a more pleasant conversation!"

Raven nodded. "Okay I understand."

Harley giggled and pinched Raven's cheek. "Good now why don't you tell me how you met my little puddin cup!"

Raven blushed as she recalled when her and Naruto first met. "We met in his book store."

Gasping in excitement Harley pointed at her son. "And you said owning a bookstore would be a dumb idea! Just shows mom knows best!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, while Raven coughed awkwardly into her hand. "He was also shirtless when we met." The hero explained while glancing to her boyfriend. "I think he was trying to show off in front of me."

Harley glared at her son. "Is that true puddin?"

"Yes." Naruto replied simply, earning a smirk from Raven. Since she believed that Harley would scold him and Raven would have payback for Naruto teasing her with his body.

"That's my boy!" Harley shouted loudly making Raven stumble a little bit in her seat. "Like I always said strut what I gave you!"

Bruce laughed and shook his head as he noticed Raven's reaction to the mother and son duo. "You poor girl, you've got know idea what kind of family you stumbled into."

Raven sighed. "I'm starting to get an idea." The girl mumbled in a low voice.

"Oh doll." Harley began as she wrapped herself around the hero once more. "You really don't, but you're stuck with us now!"

Raven smiled and looked to Naruto. "I think I'm okay with that."

Naruto shared Raven's smile and nodded in response. "Yeah me too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Later Titans Tower)

After enjoying a nice time getting to know Naruto's mother and surrogate Uncle, Raven decided it was time she returned to the tower and called it a night. However, as the young hero entered the main living space of the Titans Tower she was instantly greeted by a group of awkwardly smiling friends and an upset team leader.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted loudly, while rushing over to her female friend. "How was your time with the boyfriend?"

"Good." Raven mumbled short and simply as she walked past the alien princess and towards her room.

Beast Boy held his arms out and chuckled awkwardly. "You wanna tell us what meeting Bruce Wayne was like?"

"Not really." Raven replied quickly, as she was almost nearing the hallway that lead to her bedroom.

Cyborg scratched his head at Raven's blunt tone. "Is everything okay Rae? You seem upset, did Naruto do something to you?"

Like the last string had been snapped Raven turned to her team and gave every member a death glare. "Can you idiots not tell I'm mad at you?" The teen shouted loudly. "I warned you to keep Naruto alone and what did you do? You four had him arrested!"

"But Raven it was a misunderstanding!" Beast Boy pointed out in his and the other's defense. "Besides we apologized and he forgave us!"

"Yeah Rae all is good now! We wanna be friends with Naruto and start over." Cyborg added in.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You went behind my back." The girl declared causing everyone present to look down. "We are supposed to be a team and trust each other. But instead you arrested MY boyfriend without asking me anything about him! Now the damage is done and he is coming out as Naruto Namikaze!"

Starfire tilted her head. "But isn't that good? He won't have to lie about who he is."

Raven tightened her knuckles. "It was bad enough if people discovered I was involved with him. Though now he is going to come out as a billionaire with a criminal mother. Do you understand how big of a target that puts on his back?"

"You're worried about his safety." Robin said softly, as he finally spoke up for the first time since Raven had arrived.

"Yeah I'm worried! He's can't protect himself like you guys or I could!" Raven declared loudly. "And he's been through enough as is!"

"I didn't think of it like that." Beast Boy mumbled sadly. "I'm sorry."

Raven nodded. "Yeah you should be, but from now on just leave me alone. Naruto may have forgave you, but I'm not so generous." The young hero declared in an angered tone. "As far as I'm concerned we are a team that protects the city. . . Besides that all relationships are cut."

Each member of the team watched Raven walk to her room with wide eyes. None fully believing what she has just said.

"Guys." Beast Boy began in a low voice. "We really messed up this time."

Cyborg placed a hand onto his friends shoulder. "Yeah we did BB, but we will get our girl back. We just gotta give her some time."

Starfire brought a hand to her mouth in sadness. "Maybe by getting to know Naruto better would help."

Cyborg and Beast Boy both nodded, meanwhile Robin just looked down. He was ashamed and didn't know what to do. However, a vibration on his communicator caused him to look at the device. Allowing the boy to see a message that simply read "call me now."

Sighing to himself Robin walked to his room. "I gotta make a call." The leader declared as he walked past his friends and into his own room.

Then by shutting and locking the door from behind he removed his mask and staggered over to a monitor. Next Robin plopped down into his chair and called the one person he dreaded a conversation with, Bruce Wayne.

The call didn't even ring once before Bruce picked up and met Robin's face with a blank glare.

"Disappointed doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now." Bruce began in a hostile voice.

"Br-. . ."

Bruce immediately held his hand up. "No you don't speak, just listen." The powerful man instructed firmly. "You arrested someone based off a loose connection without doing any further investigation. Which only resulted in your real target escaping you once again and making your team look like a bunch of foolish children. However that might be an honest description for your team except Raven."

Bruce took a long sigh and massaged his forehead. "Honestly Robin you're letting this assassin get the best of you. I raised and trained you to be better!"

Robin balled his fists. "Then what should I do? Just let this killer run free!"

Bruce folded his arms and shook his head. "No, but you should pretend for just a day that I gave you all the training and experience you need to catch Theaelab. You just need to reel in your emotions and use the tools you have. You're an amazing young hero Robin with plenty of potential. So here is some fatherly advice, stop squandering the potential you have and catch this assassin the right way."

Robin looked down and gritted his teeth. "Well what's the right way then?"

"Dick." Bruce spoke softly. "At times I don't have all the answers, but that's why I love being a member of the Justice League. It reminds me that I have others to lean on for ideas and support. Don't forget you have a team as well. Try asking them for help instead of blindly leading them in the wrong direction. Because if you continue to lead the Titans like you're now you won't have a team to lead much longer."

Robin remained silent and soaked in everything Bruce was telling him. As of now he had lost Raven's friendship and who is to say how long she would stay a Titan? Then how long before more members of his team left?

"You're right." Robin mumbled softly.

Bruce grinned. "Of course I am, but we can talk later Robin. You clearly need some time to think things over. . . I'm currently staying at a hotel in town and I'll be in touch."

With that being said the video feed of Bruce cut off and Robin was left alone with nothing besides his own thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(With Naruto)

Walking into his bookstore Naruto was accompanied by his mother Harley Quinn. As the two entered the empty store Naruto leaned against the store counter and turned his gaze to the backside staircase.

"Yo sidekick you and Shika here?" Naruto called out loudly.

"I'm not your damn sidekick!" An angry Artemis yelled as she quickly descended the staircase from their living space into the store.

"You totally are." Naruto replied with laughter in his voice.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Whatever." The blond grumbled before her eyes caught a glimpse of Harley. "Wait is that your mother!"

Naruto huffed and folded his arms. "No just some lady that looks like her." The teen replied sarcastically.

Harley laughed and waved her son off. "Don't be an ass puddin and introduce me to your friend."

Naruto turned his head and pouted. "She can introduce herself."

Artemis snickered at her friend's expense and held a hand out. "I'm your son's friend Artemis Crock."

Harley accepted the girl's hand. "It's a pleasure darling."

A loud yawn coming from the staircase Shikamaru made himself known to the group. "How can a guy get some rest with all this noise?"

Giggling to herself Artemis pointing a finger to Shikamaru. "That lazy ass over there is Shikamaru Nara."

"Hey." Shikamaru greeted with little enthusiasm while lazily waving at Harley.

Harley ginned ear to ear. "So this your team that you told me about puddin. You look like a capable bunch!"

Naruto grinned and pointed to himself and each member of his team. "Black Fox, Vixen and Shadow Man." The boy explained, sharing each of their code names with Harley.

"Not bad." Harley complimented before placing a hand to her chin. "But what's your team name?"

"Hmm we don't have one." Naruto mumbled sadly.

"We totally should though!" Artemis added in.

"Seems like a lot of troublesome work to me. Shikamaru grumbled.

Thinking to herself Harley snapped her fingers and smiled. "How about Outlaws!"

Each member of the team shared a glance and either shrugged their shoulders or nodded.

"It's not bad." Artemis pointed out.

"Yeah I like it too." Naruto admitted.

"It's a fitting name." Shikamaru yawned out.

Naruto grinned at his team. "So I guess we are the Outlaws now!" The boy declared happily, earning two nods from his team. "Also Shika thanks for remembering the plan. You played a convincing me while I was in custody. Everyone believed you were me without any question."

Shikamaru nodded in response. "It wasn't me, just Artemis in your suit with some extra padding to help match your body type. Her fighting style practically mirrors your own so it made sense to have her be the decoy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Nice work sidekick."

Artemis glared at Naruto. "One we are partners. Two thanks for not letting me in on your little plan."

Naruto waved the girl off. "It never came up, but that's besides the point. Now I'm free to do as I please since I've officially been placed off the Teen Titans radar."

Harley grinned as this was technically her plan that had been used to fool the Teen Titans. "Next Naruto Namikaze can come out to the world and the Outlaws can start their chase after Slade Wilson." The mother declared in a pleased voice.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of glass breaking placed him on high alert. Then displaying expert reaction time he caught a dagger which was aimed for his torso.

"Mom down." Naruto instructed, causing the woman to take cover behind a bookshelf.

"Are we under attack?" Artemis asked as she and Naruto took point towards the door of the shop.

Shikamaru who was standing back by Harley observed the two blond's with a critical eye. "What do you two see?"

Leaning slightly outside Naruto scanned the streets and rooftops. However, whoever attacked him just now was long gone.

"Nothing." Naruto answered back.

"Hey let me see that dagger." Artemis spoke up as she grabbed the blade in Naruto's hand. "There is something hanging off the handle."

Curious Shikamaru walked over to the group and along with Naruto watched Artemis grab something wrapped in a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Taking the paper Artemis slowly unfolded the wrapping and revealed a black flash drive.

"A flash drive? This is more Shika's area." Artemis mumbled softly.

"There is something written on the paper." Shikamaru pointed out to the group.

Looking to where Shikamaru pointed Artemis brought the paper closer for inspection. "To Naruto Namikaze." Artemis mumbled in a surprised voice, while glancing up to Naruto with a stunned expression.

"Let's go downstairs now. I want fingerprints on the dagger, cameras checked and." Naruto snatched the flash drive from Artemis and handed it to Shikamaru. "We are going to find everything that is on this!"

"don't have to tell me twice." Shikamaru declared as he was the first to head to their underground HQ.

Artemis followed with the dagger in hand. "I'll scan security footage."

Naruto motioned to Harley. "Come on mom, it might not be safe alone. Stick with us."

Harley nodded and the four went into the elevator and traveled down into their HQ. Once they arrived Shikamaru and Artemis both took seats beside one another, as they each went to their own task. While Naruto watched over their shoulders with a scowl on his face.

"Let's see what we have here." Shikamaru mumbled as he inserted the device and began to type.

Walking in front of a giant monitor linked with Shikamaru's computer, Harley watched information quickly appear on screen. However, what happened next was something no one present was ready for. As a video feed burst to life grabbing the attention of everyone present.

The feed itself showed nothing besides an empty chair in a location that was impossible to identify. Considering it was just an empty blank room.

"Greetings Naruto Namikaze or is it Quinn? Perhaps you prefer I call you Black Hood or maybe Black Fox? All these name changes are hard to keep up with I must admit." A calm and relaxed voice spoke up through the feed. "Maybe I should call you the name your master gave you; Theaelab."

The blood in Naruto's veins went cold, as this person knew too much for Naruto's liking.

"I bet you're going slightly mad wondering who I am? You're probably also at a loss for how I know who you truly are. Maybe you can get your little genius friend to figure it out. I'm sure Shikamaru is watching this recording with you. Hmm knowing you and your predictable nature I'm sure Sports Master's daughter Artemis is with you as well."

Shikamaru and Artemis were both absolutely shocked to hear someone call them out. To their knowledge they were a smooth and secret operation, but appears they weren't as secretive as they believed.

"You see Naruto I've been watching you ever since you arrived in Jump City. Remember the first group of thugs you took out and the incident made the news? I bet you believed there was no cameras around to catch your actions. Well you were right to believe so, except I was trailing and observing you. I was the one who recorded you and leaked the footage."

Naruto balled his fists, as he didn't like anything this unknown individual was telling him. Just the thought of someone being onto him for so long infuriated the blond.

"I've seen every criminal you've killed Naruto. I've watched your scuffles with the Teen Titans, which is something that greatly interests me. Though not as much as your little affection for Raven. . . Oh how distort she would be if she learned the truth. Maybe I'll fill her in on my findings."

Naruto slammed his hands onto the table an action that startled Artemis. "Who are YOU!"

"I would assume you're wondering, why after watching you for so long would I reveal myself now?" The voice began with a slight chuckle, while a person walked onto the screen. "Well since that idiot Mizuki gave me up I guess it's time for my next move. So listen well Naruto, because I have a proposal for you."

"SLADE!" Naruto roared in absolute anger, while he watched the masked man take a seat in front of the camera.

"What I purpose is simple, you do as I say when I say. In exchange I will slowly share with you any information your heart desires. For example I can name every person responsible for your father's death and why he was a target to be killed. That's right Naruto in good faith I'll will reveal that the massacre that took your father's life wasn't random. It was all staged from an elaborate plan to have your father killed and the conspirators be blame free."

Staggering backwards Naruto was rocked to his very core. Everything he knew for the past eleven years was slowly turning and twisting.

"You have nothing to lose Naruto and I'm sure we can both benefit from this little arrangement. Though I'm sure you're still untrusting of me, after all Ra's trained you better to believe just anything you hear." Slade pointed out as he intertwined his fingers and leaned forward. "So in that flash drive you will find three things that I'm sure will sway you my way."

Naruto glanced down to the flash drive sticking into the computer.

"First you will find a copy of every piece of information that I've gathered that reveals who you truly are. Proof that if you're not cooperative I can make things much more interesting for you. Second you'll find coordinates that will lead to a meeting point, where we can properly speak in person. And finally, well I'm sure once you find it you'll be more than happy to join me."

With that being said the video ended and Naruto quickly glanced down to Shikamaru. "Is he telling the truth?"

Clicking on a few folders, pictures of Naruto in his suit with his face revealed appeared on screen. Along with pictures of Artemis and clips of the duo in action. There was even pictures of Naruto and Raven's dates, showing just how much Slade had went into following Naruto.

"Yeah he's got a lot on us." Shikamaru declared in an unhappy voice.

Artemis raised her eyebrow and pointed to one of two unopened folders. One read meeting point, which was obviously the coordinates Slade mentioned. While the other simply read there is more than one pit.

"There is more than one pit? Is that the folder that Slade said would win you over?" The blond female asked in a confused voice. "What does that even mean?"

Naruto frowned and rubbed his chin, his mind trying to think of what the folded could mean. However, the blond didn't have to think long. "Open it now!" The young assassin shouted.

Doing as he was told, Shikamaru opened the folder and a single picture came on screen. It was a picture of a young female teenager with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was smiling in the picture and was wearing a black cropped top shirt with a yellow Titans insignia, T, in a tiny yellow circle on the front, and yellow shorts with a brown belt around her waist.

"Who the hell is that?" Artemis asked as she tilted her head. "And why does she look so familiar?"

"There is more than one pit." Naruto mumbled softly, as his chest grew tight. "Shikamaru run a facial scan on that girl."

Nodding his head Shikamaru took the picture and some articles came up. So doing some quick reading he nodded. "Okay I remember her, she was a member of the Teen Titans a little while back. Her name was Terra and she disappeared out of nowhere. So far no one as been able to find where she is and the Teen Titans have been tight lipped about her."

"Okay." Artemis began in a confused voice. "So she use to be teammates with your girlfriend. But why would Slade say the picture of this girl would make you want to work for him!?"

"Shikamaru." Naruto spoke up in a lifeless voice. "Use software to compare Terra's photo to one of me and my mother."

Hearing her son's request Harley was riddled with confusion. However, as she watched Shikamaru compare the three she was left speechless.

"All three pictures are an identical match." Shikamaru declared, his voice sounding just as confused as Artemis. "Naruto why are they an identical match?"

"Slade only spoke of my father as the one who died. He never mentioned Mito. . . But the phrase more than one pit. He's referring to the Lazarus Pit that the League of Assassins use to revive the dead." Naruto's voice slightly hitched and the blond balled his fists. "She's been alive all these years that bastard used a Lazarus Pit to resurrect Mito!"

Harley brought a hand to her mouth and looked to Terra's picture with a new perspective. Questioning herself as to why she didn't see it earlier? As Terra like any twin looked just like a female version of her brother Naruto.

"She's alive? Is my baby alive?" Harley asked, as the women collapsed onto the floor crying.

Running over and comforting his mother, Naruto gave the woman a strong hug. "I don't know mom, but I promise I will find out just what is going on."

Artemis folded her arms and gazed at the picture. "So Slade has got all the cards and we are forced to play along."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yesh, but the real question is just what is he after? This kind of planning and preparation. . . He's got something big up his sleeve."

"Well we better prepare ourselves for anything." Naruto declared, causing his team to glance over to him. "We've played right into his hands and that stops now."

"But what are we gonna do?" Artemis asked.

"It's like you said darling." Harley began, as she started to recompose herself. "That bastard has all the cards, but we will play along for now."

"We?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Harley nodded. "If my baby is involved so am I. I'm gonna have a contact of mine dig up Mito's grave and identity if it's empty. Meanwhile I'm gonna help your team figure out this Slade issue you have going on. Shikamaru where is the meeting location?"

Standing to their feet Naruto and Harley walked over to Shikamaru. Who already opened the last remaining folder.

"let me type in the coordinates and we will have an answer." The black haired teen informed before the computer displayed a map for everyone. "Hmmm It's not far."

Taking a seat by Shikamaru, Harley pointed to a line of suits on display stands. "Well don't just sit around you three suit up."

Naruto and Artemis went to their gear without question and began to prepare themselves. Shikamaru on the other hand stayed back and didn't move.

"Yeah my suit is more for show. I'm more useful here anyway." The lazy teen tried to explain.

Harley shook her head. "Not tonight sweetie, I'll be running overwatch. Your ass is hittin the field."

Shikamaru seemed baffled and didn't want to do any kind of field work. "But this equipment is very high tech and I'm smart enough to handle it all!"

Harley snorted. "You think I'm just a pretty face sweetie? I'm the one who set this place together." The criminal mother revealed in an annoyed tone. "I swear it's like people forget I have three freaking PhD's!"

Naruto who was now fully dressed tossed an outfit onto Shikamaru. "Get dressed Shikamaru. Tonight the Outlaws are going out as a team. We've been sloppy and that ends tonight."

Standing up and walking over to change, Shikamaru grumbled to himself. "Yeah whatever. . . I'm surrounded by troublesome blond's."

Walking over to Naruto Artemis handed the blond his mask. "I got your back Naruto. Whatever you decide to do I'll back your play."

Placing his mask on Naruto nodded. "Thanks. . . Teammate."

Artemis nodded with a smile and placed her own mask on. Things were quickly changing, but slowly a team that would change the future was in the making.

(Chapter end)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey another update and it hasn't been over a year? Man something must be wrong with me! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9 and just wanna ask how many enjoyed my plot twist? I'm sure you have a whole list of questions but everything will make sense in the future when the truth comes forward.

Anyways thanks for reading and leave a review, you don't know how much your guys great feedback influences my writing!


	10. Chapter 10 Red X

Chapter 10. Red X

(Nine years ago, Naruto age 7)

Dressed in his League of Assassins uniform, Naruto stood motionless on a small pier. To his right side Jade was standing still, while Talia was positioned with her back turned to the young children. Her arms were folded behind her back and a relaxed aura was surrounding her. Talia had not spoken once since they had regrouped and explained the details of their mission. Which placed Naruto and Jade both on edge, as they did not know how the women would react to their mission. Would they be praised and return back home? Or did they make just one mistake to earn themselves a lecture and punishment?

Naruto didn't know the answer himself, but at the moment he didn't care what happened. Currently the young child felt hollow, like any innocence he had was ripped out of his body. He was no longer the just Naruto Namikaze, the son of a billionaire. Now he was a killer who has taken the life of someone who had trusted him.

"You did well." The aged assassin finally complemented. "Father will be most pleased with your accomplishments. Tonight you're full fledged assassins!"

Balling his fists Naruto placed his focus on the ground. At first he wanted to become an assassin, he wanted to avenge his father and sister. However, at this moment in time Naruto didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"Thank you lady Talia." Jade spoke up, before bowing a knee in respect to the woman.

Copying Jade's stance Naruto bent down, but the boy remained silent. However, Naruto's silence was replaced by the slow approach of a vehicle. This caused Naruto to glance up and watch an expensive black car with tinted windows pull over in front of Talia.

"Our client." Talia informed her two underlings, as she figured they were both curious about the random vehicle.

Being queued to stand by Talia, Naruto and Jade rose up and watched a door open. Revealing the last person Naruto expected to see within the car; Lex Luthor. Who leaned out of the vehicle carrying a large metal briefcase.

"Marvelous job as always." Lex complimented, as he approached Talia with the briefcase in hand. "You'll find the usual amount along with a little bonus for well execution."

Taking the briefcase in hand, Talia gave it a quick peek before nodding and closing it shut. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise." Lex replied casually, while slowly walking around Talia and stopping at Naruto and Jade. "But tell me, which one of you was responsible for ending that miserable bitch and her child."

Gripping his fists Naruto took a hard swallow. "That would be me." The child revealed in a cold and dead tone. One that Lex merely smirked at, as he recognized the weakness in Naruto's voice.

"Hmmm so it was the boy's first kill." Lex mused, as he glanced back to Talia. The latter of whom only nodded in response.

"Yes, but regardless he is still one of our finest assassins. My father has high aspirations for the boy." The daughter of the Demon declared.

Lex lifted his eyebrow and chuckled. "Someone who has caught Ra's attention. You must be something special indeed boy!" The crooked businessman complemented in a perky tone, but his facial features quickly shifted into a frown. While a dark heavy aura surrounded the man, followed by Lex grasping two hands on the boy's shoulders. "But all that praise means nothing when you can hardly stomach your first kill. You're nothing besides a child trying to play assassin. You're in way over your head kid."

Naruto glared at the man through his mask, this was his first meeting with Lex Luthor. Though by no means would it be his last.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Present Day)

Fully suited up and prepared for anything, Naruto was perched on a barren rooftop. To his left Artemis was slouched over with her bow already drawn. Her eyes carefully watching the surrounding landscape for anything that was out of the ordinary.

"Any movement?" Naruto asked in a low whisper.

Shaking her head Artemis relaxed her bow. "Nothing, I don't like this Naruto. It feels like a trap."

"That wouldn't make sense." The voice of Shikamaru pointed out from behind.

Turning around both Naruto and Artemis looked back to Shikamaru. The teenager was currently in his own personally designed suit, which was similar to the ones Naruto and Artemis wear. However, Shikamaru sported a high tech armband and a black helmet, while also having a black utility belt around his hip. See unlike Naruto and Artemis he wasn't a hand to hand fighter, he relied on his powers, intelligence and technology. So his suit and equipment obviously reflected that.

"What do you mean?" Artemis quickly asked.

Sighing to himself Shikamaru approached his two friends. "Slade has us right where he wants us. It wouldn't make sense for him to set a trap because he obviously wants to use us for something."

Naruto nodded. "Shika is right, but don't forget having our guard down got us to this point. So that should be a lesson for us to avoid unnecessary mistakes."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." The calm and collected voice of Slade agreed.

Instantly being placed on alert, Naruto and Artemis turned towards the voice and took aim with their bows. Shikamaru joined his friends, except a small black shadow slowly extended away from his feet. This action earned a small chuckle from Slade, who was slowly emerging out of the darkness and into the view of the young teenagers.

"Now honestly, there is no need for all this hostility." Slade began as he came within ten or so steps away from the Outlaws and stopped. "So why don't we put the weapons away and have a nice chat."

Lowering his bow, Naruto signaled his team to stand down. "What do you want?" The masked assassin asked, his voice holding a strong amount of anger.

Slade laughed and held his hands out. "Some capable pawns. Nothing more nothing less."

Naruto frowned under his mask. "I am no ones pawn."

Slade shook his head. "Please ever since your father's demise you've been moved up and down the chess board."

Naruto stepped forward, his anger was slightly getting the better of him. However, the calm and collected voice of his mother spoke through his earpiece.

"Puddin relax, don't do anything rash. Play your cards right and we can squeeze more information from Slade."

Herring his mother's instructions Naruto gripped his fists and stood upright. "Fine you want pawns, but what for?"

Slade placed his hands behind his back and sighed. "I have my own goals and ambitions, but to accomplish what I desire I need a capable group of young followers. I experimented with using the H.I.V.E Children, Robin and even your sister. However, none of those I mentioned were fully suitable for what I have planned."

Shikamaru folded his arms. "And you believe the three of us are suitable for your plans?"

Slade merely nodded in response. "Like you already know, I've been watching you three." The man began before pointing to each teenager. "A genius rivaled by none of his peers. A young girl raised by criminals and trained by someone whose skill may surpass the likes of even Batman. The three of you are an impressive combination of young individuals, but you're missing two key components."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "And what exactly are we missing?"

Slade couldn't help but to grin behind his mask. "Two people that will round you out to the perfect team. A team that will be more than capable to succeed with any task I give."

Artemis folded her arms and huffed in response to Slade's declaration.

"Do you really think we will work with whatever criminals you send our way?" Artemis asked in an annoyed voice.

"You will work with whoever I tell you to, unless you want all your secrets revealed to the world." Slade replied in a quick and hostile tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes and took a slight step forward. "Save the petty threats Slade and cut to the chase of what you want. We don't need a five member team, the three of us are perfectly able to accomplish whatever you have planned."

Ignoring Naruto, Slade held a finger up. "First you will locate and recruit a man named Red X into your team. You have heard of him haven't you?"

Naruto balled his fists at Slade's reply, but instead of doing anything rash the assassin nodded. "Yes, he's an old acquaintance of mine." The young teenager explained, surprising his team. "We haven't spoken in a year or so, but I can reach out to him."

Slade started to chuckle. "Good you'll need his skill set to obtain your fifth member."

"And who is the person you have in mind?" Shikamaru asked, his brain already thinking of hundreds of different candidates.

"Why none other than my previous apprentice and Naruto's sister Tera Namikaze. Or should I say Mito?" Slade revealed causing Naruto to almost lose his cool. "Ah like it matters at this point, her mind is so twisted she probably doesn't know who she is anymore."

"Where is she?" The blond demanded to know, his right hand gripping firmly on his bow. "What did you do with my sister?!"

Slade tossed his head back in laughter and started to back away. "That's not how this works Naruto. You do what I say exactly how I say it and then you'll learn about your sister and father. So go recruit your new teammate and then I'll contact you for your next order."

Watching Slade walk away Naruto turned around and kicked at the ground. "Damnit!" The blond yelled loudly. "This is not what we needed to happen!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Well we've unfortunately been placed in a situation where we must follow Slade without question. The bright side is he only wants us to recruit more people into our team at the moment."

"One of which is your sister Naruto." Artemis added in.

"Exactly." Shikamaru began before getting in close with his two friends. "At the moment Slade is giving us the opportunity to grow stronger. If we play our cards right from here on out we can get intel from Slade and in turn use him for our own gain."

Naruto folded his arms and nodded at what his friend was saying. "We can play along for now, but prepare ourselves to take Slade out the moment he becomes a serious issue or runs out of uses."

"That's what I was thinking, we might have been sloppy up until now. However, now we are aware of Slade and that gives us the chance to prepare ourselves." Shikamaru declared.

"So this Red X guy." Artemis began in a confused voice. "Who is he and how do you know him?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "It's a long story that I'll save for when we get in contact with Red X."

"That's acceptable." Shikamaru replied as he walked away. "Let's head back and discuss our next move."

"Sounds good to me, but let's hurry so I can call Red X." Naruto declared as he and his team left the rooftop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(One day later)

Hidden behind a large stage, Naruto was dressed in a sharp black suit, which was by no means a normal attire for the teenager. In fact the last occasion Naruto had gotten this dressed for was his father and sister's funeral. A fact he was very aware of as he started to feel his necktie slowly squeezing his throat. So to remedy the problem Naruto began to tug and adjust the fabric around his neck in nervous desperation.

"Here let me help you." A calm and caring voice spoke up, while two gentle hands found their way over his own. Then by carefully adjusting the tie and making it more loose Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Rachel." Naruto began softly, while he gazed at the hero by his side. Who was dressed in her signature hooded cloak. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Raven blushed and finished her adjustments. "And I don't know what I'd do without you either." The hero admitted in a soft and vulnerable voice. "That's why I have to ask you something."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and placed both hands onto Raven's shoulders. "Don't hesitate to ask me anything."

Raven nodded and took a hard swallow. "Are you positive you're ready to come out with your identity? I mean your family owns a wealthy business, your mom has a lot of enemies and if people find out we-. . ."

The young hero was stopped by Naruto's lips against her own. Then for a moment that felt like a blissful eternity the two stood still before breaking away.

"I'm not hiding anymore." Naruto declared before pressing his forehead against Raven's. "I've been hiding for eleven years and I'm done. I'm ready for whatever comes my way both good and bad. So will you stand by me?"

Raven took her hands and interlocked her fingers with Naruto's own. "I won't be able to always protect you."

Naruto laughed and kissed Raven's cheek. "Who said you had to? I'm a Gotham kid, we're pretty tough."

Raven joined in on the laughter and shook her head. "And stubborn." She added in, thinking of her leader as well.

"You might be right, but don't worry about me Rachel. I'm not leaving your side." Naruto declared with nothing besides confidence.

Raven blushed at her boyfriend and smiled. She was about to speak, but another voice beat her to the punch.

"Greetings, you're probably wondering why I am holding a press conference in Jump City of all places!" The voice of Bruce Wayne boomed through a speaker.

"Sounds like your Uncle is starting." Raven pointed out.

Naruto nodded and continued to listen.

"Eleven years ago I lost a friend, no a brother and a precious goddaughter to the crime of Gotham City. However, they were not the only people I lost. I had lost the woman who I treated as a sister to her own insanity and as a result lost my godson as well. For years I tried to regain the family I had lost, but I failed." Bruce declared in a bold yet soft tone. "That is in the past however, as now I have reclaimed some of that family I had lost. So now I stand here before you all damn proud to welcome Naruto Namikaze onto the stage."

"That's my cue." Naruto declared, while holding onto Raven. "Will you stand by me?"

Tightening her hold Raven thought over the consequences of her and Naruto being seen together when all the spotlight was just in them. However, people discovering their relationship was bound to happen eventually. So she figured it was best to rip the bandage off now.

"Yes I will." Raven declared, as she and Naruto walked hand and hand around the stage and into the view of everyone present.

This action instantly earned a sea of murmurs and shouts, while the sound of camera snaps could be heard in the background.

Bruce seeing the young couple smiled. "And let me introduce Jump City's own hero Raven of the Teen Titans!"

Naruto broke away from Raven and approached Bruce at the podium. Then by hugging the man the two shared a moment for everyone to see. After this display Naruto hovered over the podium, while Raven and Bruce flanked each of his sides. Naruto was then quickly bombarded with an uproar of questions, which forced the young teenager to hold a hand up to silence the crowd.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of deceased billionaire Minato Namikaze and Crime Queen of Gotham Harley Quinn. For the last eleven years I've been placed in hiding by my mother. Who had wished for my protection against the world that had taken my dear father and sister." Naruto declared in a strong and commanding voice. "In that time I have studied and trained my mind and body. Preparing myself to one day emerge and take my rightful place as head of my father's company. As testament to that declaration behind me will be the new location for Jump Cities branch of Namikaze Enterprise. My aim for the future is to reestablish the empire my father had built and continue his legacy of helping the world."

Taking a slight pause Naruto allowed for everyone to digest the information he had given. Though after a brief moment he leaned into the microphone. "So any questions?"

"Are you a criminal along with your mother?" A reporter shouted out.

Naruto laughed in response. "I love my mother, but her actions do not reflect my own. I am my own man, next question."

"Why is Raven of the Teen Titan with you?" Another reporter asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "She's my girlfriend." The blond declared in a casual tone, one that earned even more noise and uproar than before.

"Then what is your stance on the vigilante operating against the Teen Titans?" A female reported shouted out, earning a grin from Naruto.

"Ehh no comment." The teenager replied.

Bruce leaned into the microphone and smiled before Naruto could make another remark. "I believe that's all we have for today. Thank you for coming out." The billionaire began before leading Naruto and Raven off of the stage.

"That went well." Naruto chuckled as he was escorted towards a vehicle to leave the area.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah something like that." The female hero mumbled, while she entered the vehicle with Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, but was quickly left with confusion as he noticed Bruce. Who was standing at the door to the vehicle with a smirk.

"What's with the hold up Uncle Bruce?" Naruto asked, causing Raven to glance at the man.

Bruce grinned and adjusted his suit. "I'm headed off back to Gotham. I've been away for too long and there is some things that require my attention." The man explained, while trying not to reveal that Batman had been absent in Gotham for too long and needed to return home.

However, Bruce didn't need to do so as unknown to Bruce, Naruto knew who his Uncle truly was and pieced together his reason for wanting to return to Gotham.

"Well don't be a stranger Uncle Bruce!" Naruto replied in a carefree tone.

"Oh don't worry I'll stop by and check on you plenty. Besides next time I stop by I think me and you will have a little talk about relationships!" Bruce then winked and slowly closed the door. "By the way check your pocket Naruto." The billionaire added in before the door closed.

Naruto titled his eyebrow and reached into his pockets. Then to his surprise he did feel something inside his right pocket, which made the blond smile.

"All these years later and he can still pull one over me." Naruto mumbled, thinking just like when he was younger Bruce managed to slip something by him.

"What did he leave you?" Raven asked in a curious tone, while she watched her boyfriend slowly pull his hand from his pocket.

"Well let's see." Naruto began, before pulling out something neither teen imanged Bruce leaving. In fact both teens were left with steam pouring out of their ears at the sight of a single condom in Naruto's hand with a little note, which simply read 'always use protection, with love UB.'

"Well." Raven began in a nervous voice. "I guess that explains the relationship talk he wants to have with you later."

'He's one to give lectures on protection.' Naruto thought inside of his head, his mind thinking of the son that Bruce didn't even know existed. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Raven nodded and thanks to the condom incident the couple were both rather silent on their car ride back to Naruto's place. However, the ride didn't take long and before the duo knew it they were at the door to Naruto's shop. Though once they entered the store they were surprised to find Naruto's mother and roommates waiting for them. While also having the store step up for a mini party.

"What's going on?" Naruto mumbled in confusion, while he noticed a couple boxes of pizzas and drinks by Harley.

"Well Puddin since today is the day that you have come back into the world officially. I thought it would be nice if we have a little party!" Harley explained in a giddy tone.

Naruto sighed and figured his mother would pull a stunt like this. "I'm surprised you're still here, I figured Uncle Bruce would have had you leave with him."

Harley waved her son off. "Nah, he tried believe me, but I wanna hang around my little Puddin and his friends some more. Maybe even get into some trouble and have the Teen Titans come after me."

Raven lifted her eyebrow in response and quickly felt her boyfriend place a hand on her shoulder.

"She's not joking." Naruto explained in an exhausted voice. "Mom loves seeking attention in some pretty messed up ways. I apologize for whatever she may do."

Raven sighed. "I really don't wanna arrest my boyfriend's mom. So could you please behave while in my city?"

Harley giggled and winked. "I'll be on my best behavior!"

"Yeah you might as well take her in now." Naruto deadpanned, much to the annoyance of his mother.

"I'm not that bad!"

"You're a wanted criminal."

"So?"

"You've killed people."

"Only dickheads who deserved it!"

Raven, Artemis and Shikamaru listened to the mother and son argue with sweat drops on the side of their heads. Though instead of joining in on their conversation, Artemis walked over to Raven and held her hand out.

"I don't think we have formally met. I'm Naruto's roommate Artemis and that lazy sack of shit behind me is Shikamaru." Artemis greeted, while Raven shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." The young hero began. "But I'm curious, Naruto said he had roommates to pay the bills. However, considering who he is I'm starting to think that isn't the case."

Artemis smirked. "Me and Naruto are childhood friends from his days back in Gotham." Artemis lied, as she and Naruto prepared a story in cause Raven got too curious. "I wanted to move out of my mom's place in Gotham. So since me and Naruto have stayed somewhat in touch over the years thanks to Harley, I asked to move down here with him.

Raven nodded in response and looked towards Shikamaru. "And you?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Me and Naruto met not too long ago. I was in a really tight spot and he helped me out. I've been living with him ever since and because of who he was, Naruto revealed his identity to me. Since unlike you I can't protect myself, so Naruto wanted to explain the dangers of being around him."

"That's a lot of trust to place into someone on Naruto's part." Raven pointed out.

Shikamaru smirked, as the stories he and Artemis were telling seemed to be working. "Well your boyfriend is a pretty nice guy, just don't let him know I said that. It would be troublesome if you did."

Raven smiled and looked to the young boy who had captured her heart. He was currently still having a not so serious argument with his mother. An action that caused Raven to crack a smile, especially when Naruto momentarily halted his argument to glance her way.

"Yeah he's really great." The hero mumbled in a soft and embarrassed voice.

Artemis giggled and latched onto Raven. "You've got it bad for that idiot!" The young vigilante declared before slowly leaning into Raven's ear. "But if you hurt him I hurt you." Artemis whispered in a low and soft voice.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he heard Artemis threaten Raven. "Oh please you're all talk, besides if anyone would want to hurt Naruto it would be you. I swear you two fight or argue at least twice a day. It's beyond troublesome to deal with."

"Like you're any better!" Artemis yelled, while she was still holding onto Raven.

The young hero just stood by and watched her boyfriend's friends exchange insults, while glancing over to Naruto and Harley. Noticing the mother and son were both still arguing, which left Raven wondering just what kind of mess she had gotten herself involved with. Though regardless she was still beyond happy that she was involved in the confusing life of Naruto Namikaze.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A few hours later)

The celebration of Naruto making his identity public lasted for a few hours before slowly dying down. In that time Raven had managed to grow rather close to Artemis, as she realized the girl was very similar to her boyfriend. So the two took to each and became fast friends, much to the annoyance of Naruto.

Speaking of annoyance, like expected Harley took every chance she could get to embarrass her son and Raven. Though to Naruto's surprise Raven actually enjoyed his mother's company. Which was important for their relationship to grow, but also made the blond worry what kind of influence his mother would have on Raven. After all Naruto was a testament of Harley's bad influences.

Finally there was Shikamaru who made a few conversations with Raven, but didn't try too hard. As getting to know people was just too troublesome for him. Though eventually Raven had departed and left the Outlaws and Harley at Naruto's store. Because of this their conversation had changed from pleasantries to more serious topics.

"So." Artemis began, while the girl balanced herself on the back legs of a chair she was sitting on. "What's our end game with Slade?"

Naruto snorted. "Find out everything he knows then kill him."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You make it sound so easy." The black haired teen began. "You do realize he knows everything about us. I'm sure he has plenty of plans made for us in case we don't cooperate well."

"We have a few surprises for him!" Naruto argued, while his fingers sparked to life with electricity. "I doubt he knows about my powers! Speaking of which I've got a good grasp on my lightning based powers. So we should start on my wind soon."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll plan a training regimen for you like last time. And yes your powers are a surprise, but not a victory decider. Our best bet is to recruit Red X recover your sister and then make plans for Slade."

"I agree." Harley added in, speaking in a rare form of seriousness. "Slade might be a serious roadblock, but he has all the information that leads to the finish line."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of the front door opening grabbed his attention along with everyone else. Then with a careful gaze Naruto and company watched a black haired teenager enter the store.

Said teenager was around the same age as Naruto and had a very similar athletic build. He was dressed in dirty blue jeans, brown boots and a red shirt with a dusty brown leather jacket overtop. His face was partially concealed with a pair of black sunglasses and he held two large duffle bags in each hand.

"The Outlaws I presume?" The young teenager asked, his voice fighting back a chuckle.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked in a defensive tone.

The teenager dropped his bags and reached up to his glasses. Then by slowly pulling them down he winked at Artemis. "No need to be hostile beautiful, I'm a friend."

"Red X I'm guessing?" Shikamaru spoke up, causing Artemis to be struck with realization as the boy nodded in response.

"Did you really not tell them who I was or that I was coming?" Red X asked, his question directed towards Naruto.

"You're a complicated case." The blond admitted with a shrug. "I figured I'd save the introduction and explanation as who you are till now."

Red X snorted. "Typical, you haven't changed at all Naruto."

Naruto smirked and folded his arms. "What can I say J. You know I'm a creature of habit."

Red X laughed and shook his head. "Well since you've explained to me just about everything that has been going on. I'm pretty well caught up, but I never imagined Deathstroke would be involved with your families incident or that he revived your sister all those years ago."

"Yeah you're telling me." Naruto mumbled in frustration, before his eyes drifted to the bags by Red X. "But I take it from the bags you're taking my offer?"

Red X nodded. "Yeah I'll join you and in return you'll help me get my revenge on the Joker."

Naruto nodded, but before he could say anything Artemis jumped forward. "Okay what is going on, just who is this guy Naruto? And why does he want revenge on the Joker?"

Red X shook his head. "Man you said this chick was hot headed Naruto, but I didn't expect this." The teenager explained before taking a slight bow. "The names Jason, Jason Todd ex Robin and current criminal extraordinar."

"Wait Robin? As in the Teen Titans Robin? Our enemy!" Artemis shouted in surprise.

"No I'm not Dick." Jason explained in an annoyed tone. "Three years ago Dick Grayson the first Robin left Gotham and started the Teen Titans. Shortly after I became the second Robin, I didn't want the mantle. However, everyone referred to me as Robin so it stuck. Meaning at one point there was two Robin's in the world."

Naruto nodded and stood by Jason's side. "He was Robin for some time until Ra's set some events in motion. See Ra's was busy overtaking all of Europe's economy and Uncle Bruce aka Batman caught on."

"Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Artemis shouted.

"Ehh it was obvious" Shikamaru mumbled.

Ignoring his friends Naruto continued. "Because of Uncle Bruce, Ra's hired a distraction. That distraction was the Joker, but unfortunately things got dark."

"He beat me near death and left me inside a building which he rigged to explode." Jason explained in an angry and blunt tone. "Dark is a nice way of putting it."

Naruto nodded. "As you can assume Jason died that day, but Ra's felt guilty and revived him. However, Jason was confused and disoriented from the Lazarus Pit and ran away. Luckily I found Jason and helped him. Since then the two of us have been friends."

Harley who was mostly quite placed a hand to her chin. "So you were an ex Bat-brat that died. Then Ra's brought you back from the dead and you befriend my Puddin. My only question is what have you been up to since then? Why have you not came back to Bruce?"

Jason tightened his fists. "Because he let that monster live. The Joker killed me and Bruce didn't do a damn thing about it! You wanna know what I've been up to?" Jason ripped open his bag and pulled out the Red X suit and tossed it onto the ground for everyone to see. "I've been preparing to kill that evil son of a bitch. I stole this suit from Dick and planned to use it for my revenge. What I didn't know is that this suit runs on Xenothium. A particularly rare power source that drains fairly quickly. So since then I've been stealing what I can to make money. Money I can then use to kill the Joker and show Bruce the mistake he made!"

Naruto stepped forward and held his hand out to Jason. "Like I told you over the phone I've got your back. Me, you and our team will change this world for the better. Plus with the Outlaws backing you the Joker won't be long for this world."

Jason quickly took Naruto's hand. "I believe you and I'm with you one hundred percent. . . Leader."

Naruto smiled and looked down at the Red X suit. "You mentioned to me that you wanted to ditch the suit and the Red X name. Are you still sure about that?"

Jason nodded. "I've followed in Dick's footsteps for too long. It's time I became my own man, with my own identity."

Naruto grinned. "Well Shika can make you a new suit. Got any ideas for a code name?"

Jason smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah, call me Red Hood."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(With Raven)

Walking through a fiery mess of rubble and broken concrete. Raven stubbled her way through downtown Jump City. She was slightly disoriented and in a trance like state, as he body was moving forward and she didn't feel in control of her actions. Eventually as she walked her nostrils were filled with the aroma of smoke, blood and death.

"H-help me." A familiar voice called out.

Recognizing the voice Raven increased her pace and moved towards the voice. As she walked she noticed the remains of a half man half cyborg spread out across the street. However, this sight didn't halt her as she continued and passed the bottom half of a green T-Rex, which was missing its complete upper half.

"R-ra- . . ." The voice called out again, but this time it was much weaker than before.

Continuing her walk, Raven passed an orange skinned teenager laying motionless in a pool of blood. In her hands a tattered cape was firmly grasped onto, while the cape seemed to cut off at a giant footprint in the road. Where a mangled and unrecognizable corpse laid at the bottom.

However, unfazed by the sight Raven kept moving in a straight direction. Where she eventually caught a glimpse of an individual staggering in her direction. Instantly recognizing the individual as the one who called for her, Raven took off in a sprint towards the person.

Though Raven made it just in time to catch the person, who had collapsed forward. "Naruto!" The young hero cried, while she turned the boy to face her. "Speak to me!"

Coughing in response some blood flew out of Naruto's mouth. "There was nothing you could do." The blond mumbled in a weak voice. "He couldn't be stopped."

Tears pouring down her eyes Raven shook her head. "Who couldn't be stopped?" The hero asked, her voice low and weak. "Naruto stay with me! Who couldn't be stopped?"

Smiling wide, Naruto raised his shaking hand and caressed the side of Raven's cheek. "Thank you for saving me from my darkness. I lo-. . . " Naruto's eyes rolled back and his body went limp, as he never finished his sentence.

"Naruto!" Raven shouted in fear, as she clutched onto the boy and leaned her head into his long messy blond locks. "Please. . . Please don't leave me."

The earth shaking and a loud crashing noise coming from behind Raven. The teenager noticed a giant horned shadow overcast her and Naruto. Which was followed by an all too familiar vile laugh.

"Daughter, you did well." A loud and deep demonic voice boomed.

"No." Raven cried and she tightly closed her eyes and started to rock back and forth. "Stop this!"

Screaming loudly Raven shot up out of her bed and began to pant. She then placed a hand to her sweat covered brow and sighed. Noticing everything was perfectly fine and she was safe within her room.

"It was just a dream." The young hero sighed in relief. "It was all just a dream." She recited, unaware of the red glow on parts of her body that flickered for just a brief moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter end.

Well here is next chapter, I hope it was a good one! Anyways some important things I wanna address.

For now I won't be doing the whole flashback thing for awhile (or maybe ever) that was to show Naruto's past and first kill that's it.

I hope you like the inclusion of Jason Todd, I used tweaked version of the Under the Red Hood movie explanation for him.

I recently adopted a story and I'm working on the next update. Check it out! Lol

Also this story is now M. So I can get away with more things than I'd be able to do in T.

Finally leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and have a good day!


End file.
